


the destiny of human handwriting

by akina4an



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akina4an/pseuds/akina4an
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, в котором все, что ты пишешь на своей руке, появляется на руке твоей родственной души. Полное описание в комментарии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the destiny of human handwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917929) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean), [princessparadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessparadox/pseuds/princessparadox). 



> С самых малых лет он не романтик. Дети начинают писать своим Парам примерно в третьем классе, восьмилетки спрашивают: как их зовут, откуда они, как выглядят, кто они такие. Но не Тодд. Он не в восторге от самой этой идеи, хотя и ничего не может изменить. Люди влюбляются в людей. И если он влюбится, то не в того, кого знает по одним лишь возникшим на руке чернилам.
> 
> И тем не менее, кем бы ни был человек, являющийся его Парой, он этих взглядов не разделяет. Вся его левая рука (так что тот, должно быть, правша) покрыта каракулями: неумело нарисованные цветы (похоже, шариковой ручкой), порой – быстро смазывающиеся (перьевая ручка?) сердечки.

Тодд не из тех, кто отвечает. Но и не из тех, кто пишет первым.

С самых малых лет он не романтик. Дети начинают писать своим Парам примерно в третьем классе, восьмилетки спрашивают: как их зовут, откуда они, как выглядят, кто они такие. Но не Тодд. Он не в восторге от самой этой идеи, хотя и ничего не может изменить. Люди влюбляются в людей. И если он влюбится, то не в того, кого знает по одним лишь возникшим на руке чернилам.

И тем не менее, кем бы ни был человек, являющийся его Парой, он этих взглядов не разделяет. Вся его левая рука (так что тот, должно быть, правша) покрыта каракулями: неумело нарисованные цветы (похоже, шариковой ручкой), порой – быстро смазывающиеся (перьевая ручка?) сердечки.

Иногда это записи о повседневной жизни; последние выведены чуть лучше, чем рисунки.

_Нашел пропавшего кота._

_Мама сделала шоколадное печенье._

_Сегодня я ходил кататься на карусели._

Тодд не может ничего поделать и читает их. Это кажется естественным, пусть он и не испытывает к идее иметь Пару никакого интереса. В конце концов, они же возникают на его руке. И если уж он все равно видит их, пока чем-то занимается, то может и прочесть.

***

Родители Тодда не связаны Узами. Пожалуй, предполагается, что узнать о таком – большое событие: вроде как, мир должен перевернуться и никогда не стать прежним от открытия, что двое, не будучи Парой, женаты.

Но ничего такого. Тодд даже не помнит, когда узнал об этом. Он даже не уверен, познакомились ли те прежде, чем встретили свои Пары, или же уже были знакомы с ними, а потом все равно влюбились друг в друга. Или они встретили свои Пары позже и решили, что им плевать. Так или иначе, это не имеет значения. Лишь усиливает его уверенность. Люди влюбляются не в надписи на собственных руках. Люди влюбляются в людей. 

Наблюдая с расстояния (что логично, потому что, когда дело касается его отношений с родителями, все кажется невероятно далеким), Тодд может сказать, что они очень любят друг друга.

***

_Ты_ _там_ _жив?_

Послание появляется на руке расположившегося на лужайке во внутреннем дворе Тодда, наблюдающего за ночным небом, когда ему около десяти лет. Он часто засиживается здесь (даже в облачные дни, хотя сегодня ясно), вооружившись блокнотом и ручкой и делая пометки в свете лампы, висящей над задним крыльцом. Вопрос задан так деланно небрежно, что Тодд впадает в ступор.

Когда Пара умирает, ее последнее послание навечно застывает на твоей руке, и ты живешь с этим беспрестанным напоминанием произошедшей трагедии. Это еще одна причина, почему ему не нравится вся эта идея с Узами. Никто не заслуживает иметь татуировку, которую никак не свести и которая может причинить столько боли.

И тем не менее, Тодд ведь никогда не писал своей Паре. Так что у этого человека не было возможности даже узнать жив он или нет, лишь одна тянущаяся неизвестность.

Он закусывает губу, а затем вздыхает.

Может ему все это и не нравится, но он все-таки не подонок.

Он берет ручку и выводит так аккуратно, как только может. Выходит неуклюже – он никогда раньше не пробовал писать на собственной коже. Однако, сжав зубы, он продолжает.

_Да._

Ответ приходит практически мгновенно.

_Тогда почему_ _от тебя ничего не слышно_ _?_

Такое чувство, будто Тодда проверяют, а _в самом ли деле_ он жив. Тодд хмурится.

_Потому что я не из болтунов._

На этот раз выводить получается легче и быстрее. Хотя это и совсем не то умение, которое он намерен развивать.

_Не собираюсь делать этого снова. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не мертв. Пока._

Тодд отвлекается от своей руки, вместо этого возвращаясь к подмигивающим ему с неба Близнецам.

***

Можно было подумать, что подобное сообщение отвратит его Пару от написания собственных.

Вместо этого тот, будто воодушевившись подобной реакцией, начинает писать их с удвоенными энергией и энтузиазмом.

Тодд терпит.

***

Вскоре после его десятилетия, как раз несколько недель спустя после того, как Тодд впервые пишет своей Паре, родители усаживают его и рассказывают, что мама ждет ребенка. Он слушает, как они объясняют, что ее живот будет становиться все больше и больше, пока, в конце концов, она не родит и у него не появится братик или сестричка. Слушает с таким вниманием, будто уже и без того не знает, как все эти штуки устроены. Он изображает волнение, потому что оно как бы кажется самой простой и ожидаемой реакцией, но на самом деле охватившие его чувства по большей части представляют собой замешательство. Зачем им вообще еще один ребенок, если им и тот, что уже есть, не то чтобы очень сдался?

***

Тодд не уверен, когда именно получил последнее послание на своей руке. Наверное, когда спал. Его Пара упорно продолжала выбирать самое несусветное время; видимо, это значит, что тот из совсем другой страны. Все, что ему известно - в один день на его руке не появилось ни единой строчки. Необычно, но не стоит того, чтобы сильно напрягаться. Но затем он ничего не получил и на следующий день. И на следующий. И на следующий тоже. Две недели – ничего. Он узнал бы, случись нечто непоправимое, но все равно немного нервничает. Он, наверное, за всю свою жизнь и дня не может вспомнить, чтобы на его руке ничего не появилось. Не то чтобы он волнуется, просто немного обеспокоен.

Нужно что-то предпринять? Он мог бы спросить у родителей, но те не знают, как именно работают Узы между двумя людьми. Сколь бы личным не было общение Пары, многие дети делятся этим с родителями. Но тогда ему нужно будет рассказать, что происходит, а Тодда эта идея совсем не вдохновляет. Да они просто одарят его этими их вежливыми нечитаемыми взглядами, как делают всегда, когда в действительности не хотят вникать в сказанное. Да и кроме того, что они предпримут? Позвонят в полицию, чтобы сообщить о том, что кто-то, кого Тодд никогда ни то что в глаза не видел, так даже и не слышал, тот, чьего и имени не знает, возможно находится в беде неизвестно где?

***

И эта головоломка занимает все его внимание, пока три недели спустя не рождается Аманда.

***

После того как сестра появляется на свет, Тодд где-то полтора часа в одиночестве сидит в приемной, в то время как его отец уходит, чтобы переговорить с врачами и матерью. И, видимо, чтобы увидеть новорожденную. Тодд болтает ногами, грызя злаковый батончик и читает оставленный отцом «National Geographic: Дети!». Не о космосе, но зато в нем про всяких морских жителей, а они ведь тоже классные.

Отец возвращается, чтобы забрать его и отвести в палату, в которой с крохотным свертком на руках лежит его мать. 

\- Ну же, подойди, милый, - произносит она, используя это обращение в третий или четвертый раз за всю свою жизнь, - Познакомься с сестренкой.

\- Ее зовут Аманда Джин, - говорит ему отец, когда Тодд приближается к матери и свертку на ее руках, прищуриваясь, чтобы рассмотреть находящееся в том.

Тодд наслышался от друзей много историй о том, каково это: получить брата или сестру – каждый, узнав, что его мама беременна, жаждал вставить свои два цента. Пити Беренсон как-то заявил, что ничего хуже с ним в жизни не случалось, и понял он это в ту же самую секунду, как увидел брата, вмиг почувствовал злость, просто глядя на него (так тот его раздражал), и что он, Пити, лучше бы безвылазно торчал в своей комнате, лишь бы не иметь с тем никаких дел. Так что Тодд несколько насторожен. 

Однако вид ребенка не вызывает у него отвращения или злости. Она выглядит так же, как и все дети по телевизору, разве что поменьше, без волос и пока еще с закрытыми глазами. Она, не видя, тянется к нему и, нащупав, ухватывается за палец. Грудь Тодда сдавливает.

\- Хочешь ее подержать? – спрашивает мама, уставшая и вспотевшая, но улыбающаяся.

Тодд колеблется. Он хочет, да, но ведь тогда ей придется отпустить его палец. Наконец он решается, - Да, пожалуйста.

Мама передает ему Аманду. Тодд держит ее и смотрит на это крохотное создание с немного сморщенной кожей, лежащее на его руках. Ему вдруг вспоминается, что говорилось в стащенной им недавно из секции для взрослых в библиотеке книге, прочитанной под одеялом в свете фонаря: новорожденные очень малы, с красными пятнышками на коже и чем-то похожи на Уинстона Черчилля. Он улыбается девочке, чувствуя подступающий от ее вида смех, и пытается аккуратнее уложить ее головку. Папа присаживается на кровать рядом с мамой.

И Тодду, наблюдающему, как Аманда машет ручками, думается, что они сейчас, и впрямь, будто семья.

***

\- А ну-ка, сможешь повторить «Джули трудилась в отделе по борьбе с травкой»*? – спрашивает Тодд сидящую на его коленях малышку. Ему, вероятно, не стоит подстрекать ее на подобное, но Аманда счастливо булькает в ответ, так что, с его точки зрения, эффект то, что надо.

\- Ты права, слишком длинно. А как насчет «Я пошел против закона»**? Одолеешь? – она издает нечто смутно созвучное, - О да, это очень по-панковски, молодчина. «Разбиваю камни под палящим солнцем. Пошел против закона – и проиграл. Пошел против закона – и проиграл». – напевая, он двигает ее ручками в такт, а под конец издает смешные звуки и корчит рожицу. Девочка хихикает, и он тоже не удерживается от смеха.

\- Ей нужно поесть, Тодд, дашь ее мне? – заглядывает мать, протягивая руки.

Тодд передает ей Аманду и наблюдает, как женщина вновь исчезает на кухне. Его родители довольно-таки хорошо справляются с Амандой. Уж бесспорно лучше, насколько помнится Тодду, чем с ним самим, хотя у него и не было воспоминаний о столь раннем возрасте, так что он, возможно, ошибается.

Время от времени Тодд размышляет, не является ли целью появления Аманды попытка начать все с чистого листа, получить ребенка, который, наконец, будет нравиться. Безусловно, складывается впечатление, что они дорожат ею больше, чем им. Иногда это приносит боль, но горечь эта практически никогда не направлена на Аманду, потому что, если уж они собираются дорожить только одним из них, он предпочитает, чтобы это была она.

***

Тодд, склонившись, помогает Аманде идти, держа ее крошечные ручки. Какое-то время спустя, она отпускает его руки и делает собственные шажки - мама и папа снимают все от и до на камеру.

Первое ее слово Тодд слышит, когда девочка тянется к находящейся за пределами ее досягаемости игрушке.

\- Дай, - требует она у Тодда, тут же роняющего находящуюся в руках книгу. Он расплывается в широкой улыбке, и, чувствуя одобрение, она начинает повторять это снова и снова.

Тодду целых одиннадцать, и он старается поменьше реветь.

Его сестра не облегчает ему задачу.

***

Просмотр «Секретных материалов» вызывает у Тодда совершенно невероятные и ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения, и он никак не может выяснить почему.

Он любит эти истории, впитывает их, смотрит в каждую ночь выхода серии. Восторженно наблюдает, удивительно полностью погружаясь в происходящее; его, двенадцатилетнего мальчика, энергия и внутренняя хаотичность начинают сливаться, создавая что-то чуть более упорядоченное. Это лучшее, что он когда-либо видел.

Но есть в этом сериале кое-что чрезвычайно странное. В его жизни много такого рода странностей, когда дело касаются чувств к другим людям, не входящим в его семью: от болтовни с мальчика и девочками до просмотра фильмов. 

Тодд время от времени не против головоломок, так что он тщательно изучает каждый новый эпизод, стараясь выяснить, что же именно с ним происходит. Такое чувство, что этот сериал – ключ ко всему.

Он, опершись подбородком о колени, смотрит серию про изуродованных коров. Малдер и Скалли навещают в психиатрической больнице человека, гипотетически имеющего какое-то отношение к тайне этой недели. Освещение совсем плохое, так что он не может толком видеть Малдера и Скалли, но точно знает, как они выглядят и полагает, что все по-прежнему – их лица живые, пытливые и красивые.

И именно на этой мысли Тодда будто ударяет током.

Потому что, размышляя о красоте, он не ограничивается Скалли.

Он думает о них обоих.

Он медленно откидывается на диване. И что это значит? Честно говоря, он мало чего знает о всех этих гейских штуках, ведь родители никогда не говорят о таком (и тем не менее, очевидно, что относятся они к этому неодобрительно, исходя хотя бы из их реакции, когда в новостях заходит речь о «Не спрашивай, не говори»*** или о чем-то подобном). Он гей? Не может быть, ведь ему и девочки нравятся. Но сейчас, оглядываясь в прошлое, он мог сказать, что все те странные чувства были его дискомфортом относительно эмоций, возникавших у него по отношению к другим людям. Само собой, он в курсе, что это такое – когда тебе кто-то нравится, но в тех ситуациях он этого просто не осознавал.

Так что он не может быть геем. Но совершенно ясно, что он и не натурал. Такое случается? Можно быть и таким? Он такой один? Господи, а что если больше никто таких чувств не испытывает? Теперь, поразмыслив над этим, он практически уверился, что вообще-то слышал о таких людях, но что если это собственный мозг обманывает его, заставляя думать так, подбрасывая фальшивые воспоминания? Что если только он один, один в целом мире, испытывает такие чувства? Вдруг люди возненавидят его за то, что он урод? Его будут ненавидеть, определенно будут.

Тодд не может никому рассказать. Тодд должен кому-то рассказать.

Какое-то мгновение он все так же сидит на диване, прежде чем, приняв решение, вскочить на ноги.

Он на цыпочках прокрадывается в комнату Аманды и, едва касаясь руками обращенного к нему бортика кроватки, заглядывает в нее. Она спит, ушки девочки слегка топорщатся сквозь волосы. Он сглатывает и чуть склоняется.

\- Привет, - шепчет он, - я не натурал. И не гей тоже. Я просто… кто-то. И мне нужно с кем-то поделиться, и я, само собой, не могу рассказать нашим родителям, и я просто… - он замолкает, не вполне уверенный, что же хочет сказать, - Я хотел бы рассказать тебе, когда ты станешь постарше. И я сильно, так сильно надеюсь, что тогда ты не возненавидишь меня.

Дверь приоткрывается, и Тодд оборачивается. В дверях стоит отец, глядящий на него чуть сонными глазами.

\- Тодд, что такое?

\- Ничего, пап. Просто хотел перед сном проведать Аманду.

\- О, - отец делает неопределенный жест, - перед тем как ложиться, обязательно выключи свет в коридоре, - и уходит, по-видимому, чтобы вернуться в постель.

Тодд, вернувшись к Аманде, осторожно наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку:

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он, - и надеюсь, ты никогда не будешь меня ненавидеть.

Он выскальзывает из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.

***

Тодд читает в свете лампы, когда в его руке вдруг возникает странное чувство - необычное ощущение понимания какого-то физического изменения - хотя он и не мог определить, чем оно вызвано. То самое ощущение, которое не испытывал так долго, что даже не может сразу распознать. Он бросает книгу и поворачивает свою руку.

По сравнению с тем разом, когда он получил вопрос о том, жив ли он, сейчас почерк менее твердый, чуть более крупный и ощутимо прыгающий. Насколько он может сказать, это шариковая ручка, но не та с чуть блеклыми чернилами, что появлялись на его коже раньше, а насыщенно черная, с толстым стержнем, совсем новая.

_Я больше не хочу этого делать._

Тодду не нравится эта система, и у него даже нет контекста, чтобы понять, что вообще может означать _«этого»_. Но это три года спустя полной потери связи с тем, кто строчил по нескольку сообщений в день, писал раздражающе часто, и вот внезапно - эта странная фраза.

Он выхватывает ручку из подставки на тумбочке и со всем возможным старанием выводит:

_Ты сможешь._

Он ждет примерно пять минут, прежде чем получает ответ, на этот раз написанный немного твержу и мельче:

_Спасибо тебе._

Он сглатывает.

_Пожалуйста._

Тодд не ложится так долго, как только может, в конце концов засыпая сидя, потому что все это время продолжает смотреть на руку. Насколько он понимает, никаких дальнейших посланий он не получает.

***

Тодд проверяет свою руку каждый день на протяжении двух недель, пока не смиряется с мысль о том, что ничего другого больше не получит. По крайне мере, на его руке не застыли те два неуклюже выведенных слова, веющих страхом. Он не желает никому смерти. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Clash - Julie's Been Working For The Drug Squad, 1978г. Яркий представитель жанра панк-рок. Песня с двойным значением: Джули одновременно и имя офицера полиции под прикрытием, и название полицейской операции, проводившейся в 70-х;
> 
> ** The Clash - I Fought the Law, 1977.
> 
> ***«Не спрашивай, не говори» (Don't ask, don't tell) — закон США, принятый в 1993 году, который запрещал служить в Вооружённых силах США гомосексуалам обоих полов, если они не скрывали свою сексуальную ориентацию, а также требовал от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения о сексуальной ориентации военнослужащих. Закон действовал в течение 17 лет, являясь источником политических дебатов и скандалов. 22 декабря 2010 года закон был отменён.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Тодд.

Аманда произносит его имя с совершенно разными интонациями. Чаще всего вопрошающе. Есть много всего, о чем Аманда пока не знает, но она никому не позволит воспрепятствовать ей в восполнении этих пробелов. Однако время от времени, прямо как сейчас, Тодда настигает властный зов, требующий бросить все, чем бы он ни занимался, и обратить внимание на ее желания; иногда он именно так и делает.

Хотя сегодня день не из таких, потому что идет второй месяц первого курса старшей школы, а тригонометрия – та еще сука.

\- Я сейчас не могу, Аманда.

\- _Тоооооооодд_.

\- Сказал же, не сейчас.

\- Но у меня _вопрос_.

\- Иди спроси у мамы с папой, - он скрипит карандашом и, опершись локтем об обеденный стол, устремляет взгляд в домашнюю работу.

\- Но я _не могу_.

\- Нет, мо… - он прерывается. Родители же еще на работе, - Это безотлагательно?

\- Это как?

\- Я действительно нужен тебе прямо сейчас?

\- Ага.

Тодду не верится, и он как раз собирается сообщить ей об этом, но тут она, опережая его, выпаливает:

\- Это насчет папы.

Тодд, наконец, оборачивается и смотрит на нее. Она сидит на полу гостиной, глядя на него большими карими глазами на нетерпеливом лице.

\- Что насчет папы? – несколько настороженно спрашивает он.

Аманда пока не разобралась, как именно закатывать глаза (чему научилась, наблюдая за Тоддом), поэтому сейчас, делая это, вращает всей головой. И тем не менее, идею он улавливает. Она машет ему естественно пухлыми для четырехлетней ручками:

\- Иди _сюда_.

Он в раздумье ерошит волосы. С одной стороны, речь, вероятно, не о чем-то экстренном, и, пойди он на поводу, она будет действовать так и впредь, чтобы заставлять его делать что-то в дальнейшем. С другой же, он почти уверен, что знает, в чем дело.

Тодд вздыхает и, скрестив ноги, садится напротив сестры. Она, цепляясь за надетую на нем футболку с принтом черного флага, тут же взбирается на него. Складывается впечатление, что Аманда считает его своей персональной игровой площадкой.

\- Я не вижу тебя, когда ты так сидишь, Аманда.

Она недовольно фыркает, но отодвигается и с глухим звуком спрыгивает на пол, прежде чем вприпрыжку вернуться на прежнее место.

\- Ну и что происходит?

Теперь вместо его футболки она сжимает в кулачках собственную:

\- Почему папа роняет вещи?

Живот Тодда скручивает. На самом деле, он надеялся, что к этому моменту у его родителей с ней уже состоится этот разговор.

\- Многие роняют вещи, - отвечает он, просто чтобы удостовериться, - и ты тоже.

\- _Нееееееет_ , - она пригвождает его тем взглядом, который выдает, когда думает, что люди ведут себя как идиоты, взглядом, который он определенно не ожидает увидеть от нее в четыре года, но который, тем не менее, получает. – Почему папа роняет вещи, а _после_ убегает?

Просто замечательно. Тодд делает глубокий вдох, обдумывая ситуацию.

\- Папа болеет, - медленно произносит он, - И иногда из-за этого роняет вещи, но не хочет, чтобы его видели таким, так что уходит из комнаты до тех пор, пока не почувствует себя лучше.

\- Ты болел и не уходил. Просто хамил.

\- У меня тогда была обычная простуда, а это совсем другое. Папа болеет постоянно, - глаза Аманды распахиваются, и Тодд понимает, что оплошал, - С ним все в порядке, и будет в порядке. Просто у него есть заболевание.

\- Но ты же поправился.

\- Иногда это так не работает.

Аманда поджимает губы:

\- Если он болеет всегда, то почему тогда уходит?

\- Время от времени он чувствует себя чуть более нездоровым.

\- Еще хуже, чем ты тогда?

\- Вообще-то нет, - то, что он в десять лет мог произнести слово «парарибулит», не означает, что он хочет, чтобы этому в скором времени научилась еще и Аманда. – То, как болеет папа, ты глазами не увидишь. Не сможешь услышать или почувствовать запах. Но он может. Иногда он видит, что у него в руке нож, но того там, на самом деле, нет. Он просто так _думает_.

\- Но раз он думает, что нож там, то разве он не там?

Тодд не собирается вступать в философские дискуссии с четырехлеткой, особенно без уверенности в том, кто выйдет победителем.

\- Не совсем так.

\- А это больно?

\- Бывает, что да.

Аманда выглядит так, будто вот-вот расплачется, потому на этот раз он протягивает руки, позволяя ей забраться, и обнимает ее.

\- Не хочу, чтобы папочке было больно.

\- Знаю, Аманда. Мне жаль.

\- А мы не можем помочь?

\- Мы помогаем ему, если не говорим с ним об этом, - отец делает вид, что болезни нет, и если он так хочет, то не их дело вмешиваться.

\- Точно? Обещаешь?

\- Да, обещаю.

\- Хорошо.

Домашнее задание Тодда по тригонометрии так и остается несделанным. Он даже не жалуется, что его любимая футболка из-за Аманды вся мокрая.

 

***

Рука Тодда, замерев, зависает над ручкой на тумбочке, когда он собирается сделать на своей руке пометку.

Он начал делать их на своей коже за тот двухлетний период, прошедший с момента, когда в последний раз слышал что-то от своей Пары. Некоторые – обыкновенные напоминания по учебе, другие – крутящиеся у него в голове строчки, которые, как ему думается, могли бы стать текстом песен. Этим утром он, полусонный, подумал, что стоит черкнуть себе напоминание - сделать во время обеда домашку Тилтону, так чтобы уложиться сдать ее к седьмому периоду, и тут взглянул на свою руку:

 

 

 

 

_Знаешь, эти садовые кресла такие желтые-прежелтые._

Тодд, определенно, с пару минут пялится на эти слова. Даже не уверен, что хоть раз моргает.

Ярость начинает утихать. Единственным, удерживающим его от того, чтобы гневно настрочить на это самое обыденное беспечное послание _«ах ты ублюдок, я-то думал, с тобой что-то случилось или ты в беде»_ , была его всегдашняя немногословность. Так, это не его дело. Само собой, это далеко не вся гамма, охвативших его эмоций, но да, это его не касается. Он колеблется, размышляя, не претерпевает ли в таком случае его система изменений и не стоит ли перестать вести записи на своей руке. В конце концов, Тодд решает, что все это не имеет значения. Он делает на руке пометку о предмете Тилтона и встает с постели.

 

***

Тодд замечал, что происходит между его сестрой и родителями, до костей пронизываемый жутким чувством дежавю.

Аманде сейчас почти семь. Тодд в ее годы был меланхоличен, часто злился по мелочам и чрезвычайно редко расщедривался на улыбки. Аманда же активный и шаловливый ребенок, и он уже видит, как родители отстраняются от нее подобно тому, как когда-то делали с ним. Видит ее боль и замешательство.

Так что в пятницу после полудня, когда родители, благодаря сложившимся на работе обстоятельствам, должны сильно припоздниться, Тодд просовывает голову в комнату Аманды. Она как раз, вооружившись зелеными мелком, трудится над волосами своей барби, крошечные розовые одежки которой уже успели проиграть битву с черным.  
\- Эй, - начинает он, - Как насчет потусить?

Аманда угрюмо пожимает плечами, ногти ее сплошь ярко изумрудного цвета.

\- Можем завалиться ко мне на кровать - перекусить и телек посмотреть.

Это вводит Аманду в легкое заминку, голова ее медленно поднимается, чтобы бросить взгляд поверх кукольной шевелюры:

\- Перекусить на кровати?

Есть в кроватях – нарушение одного из главнейших правил родителей.

\- Ага.

Аманда откладывает цветной мелок и куклу:

\- Давай.

У Тодда они смотрят мультики, Аманда жует сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и желе. В конце концов, она ставит тарелку на пол и, натягивая на себя одеяло, устраивается основательнее.

\- Слушай, - начинает он, - Ты можешь сказать мне все, что тебе хочется.

\- Я и так тебе обо всем постоянно рассказываю, - она чуть поправляет свою подушку, - Я же говорила, что вчера видела щенка?

\- Говорила, но я не об этом.

\- А про кота говорила?

\- Я имею в виду вещи, о которых тебе не хочется говорить с мамой и папой.

Она замирает, устремляет взгляд прямо на него и вдруг меняется в лице, с которого слетают все уверенность и бодрость:

\- Я что-то натворила, и теперь они ненавидят меня, так ведь? – тихо спрашивает она.

\- Они не ненавидят тебя. Они просто… - Тодд задумывается. Он не находит верного способа сказать «фигово умеют любить нас», так что решает продвигаться осторожно, - сложные люди.

\- О.

\- Но это только их вина, а не наша с тобой. Поэтому не позволяй им перекладывать ответственность за это на тебя. И можешь рассказывать мне абсолютно обо всем, особенно, если не хочешь обращаться к ним. – Тодд не знает, станет ли ситуация между родителями и Амандой проще. Смягчись характер Аманды, чего не произошло с ним, стань она тихой и застенчивой до той степени, чтобы ее яркий нрав перешел в подобающий, то, возможно, отцу и матери этого будет достаточно, и они будут счастливы дочери, столь близкой к образу, существовавшему в их умах, когда они заводили детей.

Пусть так, но она, несмотря ни на что, не обязана взамен на родительскую любовь превращаться в кого-то другого. Ей не следует думать, будто она должна испытывать вину за то, что ведет себя по-детски шумно или эмоционально, только потому, что их родителям нужен исключительно перманентно благонравный ребенок, соответствующий придуманному ими образу. Он не желает ей взрослеть так, как рос сам, неприкаянный и одинокий. И _особенно_ ему не хочется, чтобы она накапливала в себе что-то такое, что когда-нибудь впоследствии, из-за ее убежденности, что ей не к кому обратиться, втравит ее в неприятности.

Аманда, перекатываясь, прижимается к его боку:

\- Спасибо, - бормочет она так, будто вот-вот заснет. Тодд переключается на классических «Тома и Джерри».

\- Обращайся в любое время.

 

***

\- Твоя Пара… она какая? – вопрошает Аманда, в то время как Тодд работает над эссе для поступления. Она пока не придумала ничего лучше, чем спрашивать людей об их Парах напрямик, о чем свидетельствует тот факт, что за последние три дня он видел ее пристававшей с расспросами к двум учителям и трем молочникам.

\- Общительная личность, - рассеянно отвечает он, ощущая, как Пара как раз что-то строчит на его руке. Ему требуется четыре попытки, чтобы правильно написать «планетарий», и он понимает, что это явный признак усталости. Он машет головой, стараясь не позволять отвлекать себя еще и Паре.

 

***

\- Почему ты продолжаешь использовать для практики именно эту песню? – спрашивает Аманда, пока Тодд корректирует расположение ее пальцев на гитаре.

\- Потому что она мне нравится, - он закатывает рукава своей клетчатой рубашки под неловко извлекаемые Амандой звуки, - Отличная же песня.

\- Слова – бессмыслица какая-то, - она чуть изменяет положение гитары на более комфортное, - Что за «memoria»*?

\- Это значит память.

\- Ну и почему тогда ему просто не сказать «память»? И чего он все время это повторяет?

\- Потому что он гребаный гений.

Аманда закатывает глаза, но продолжает играть.

 

***

Тодд вообще-то и ребенком был не из тех, кто лазает по деревьям, так что даже с раскинувшимся на их собственном заднем дворе особо дел не имел - не связывался даже в целях получения лучшего обзора неба. Аманда же это любит, так что, когда Тодду не удается отыскать ее той ночью, он знает: все, что ему остается - выйти на задний двор и посмотреть прямо вверх.

\- Ты вообще умеешь на деревья взбираться? – свесив ноги, интересуется Амандав, то время как Тодд прилагает все свои усилия к покорению вершин.

\- Еще как, - раздраженно фыркает он, отдуваясь, - Заткнись.

Улыбка, хоть и не такая широкая, как обычно, показывается на лице Аманды:

\- Потому что пока не похоже, что ты в этом сильно хорош.

\- Я _могу_ сделать это.

Он продолжает, пока не оказывается сидящим на ветке рядом с ней.

\- Выглядело мучительно больно.

\- Знаешь, ты могла бы начать практиковаться в мудачестве и попозже. Я б вот совсем не возражал.

\- Ну да, конечно, - улыбка меркнет, она переводит взгляд на луну и тихо произносит, - Поздравляю.

\- Не нужно этого говорить, если не хочешь.

Она постукивает одной ногой о другую:

\- Нью-Йорк так далеко.

\- Знаю, - это и было одной из причин. По крайней мере, хоть и на какое-то недолгое время, но ему хочется побыть от Вашингтона так далеко, как только возможно, стряхнуть ощущение удушья от вида на протяжении всей своей жизни одних и тех же улиц. Корнелл** очень далеко, и он там никого не знает. Это, несомненно, воодушевляет.  
Однако радости убавляется, когда сестра упорно избегает даже смотреть на него, не желая, чтобы он понял, как она расстроена.

\- Если хочешь, можешь звонить мне каждый день, - говорит ей Тодд. Аманда бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Да?

\- Конечно. Ну, само собой, иногда я буду занят: домашние задания, уроки и все такое, но почему нет. Я всегда буду стараться тебе отвечать, когда бы ты не позвонила.

Аманда сглатывает.

\- Окей.

\- И на Рождество я вернусь.

Она кивает:

\- Я буду скучать, - шепчет Аманда.

Тодд обнимает ее за плечи, и она придвигается чуть ближе, чтобы опереться о него.

\- Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

 

***

Чтобы сберечь деньги, Аманда не летит с ними, когда Тодд заселяется в общежитие. Рейс совсем рано утром, поэтому в ночь перед вылетом Тодд, опустившись на колени, долго-долго обнимает Аманду, позволяя ей, вцепившись в него, уткнуться лицом ему в плечо. И гладит ее по спине всё то время, пока она плачет.

\- Все будет хорошо, - шепчет он, - Обещаю.

\- Я знаю, - бормочет она, отстраняясь и утирая нос тыльной стороной ладони, - Просто я к тебе привыкла, вот и все.

\- Я в курсе, - усмехается Тодд.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Подразумевается песня Nirvana – Come As You Are;
> 
> ** Корнеллский университет (англ. Cornell University, сокращённо Корнелл) — один из крупнейших и известнейших университетов США, входит в элитную Лигу плюща. Кампус данного университета находится в Итаке, штат Нью-Йорк (США).


	3. Chapter 3

Тодд вырос в городке неподалеку от Сиэтла. Ходил в школу, полную народа: кто-то ему нравился, кто-то – нет. Так что он в курсе, как выглядят людные места. Корнеллский университет ощущается абсолютно иначе. Он _огроменный_ , каким дом никогда не был. Тут есть люди, разделяющие его взгляды касательно музыки, кино, одежды. Есть придерживающиеся кардинально иного мнения. Он сам по себе вдали от всего, что когда-либо знал, и это _ошеломляюще_ и просто _прекрасно_ , да он _без ума_ от этого.

Несколько ночей он просто слоняется по кампусу, чувствуя, как земля под ногами и сам воздух каким-то непостижимым образом ощущаются совсем иначе, и улыбается.

*** 

Аманда звонит каждый день: рассказывает о школе, о просмотренных телевизионных передачах, о прослушанной музыке. Он каждый раз отвечает и с улыбкой слушает ее истории. Сестра – единственное в Вашингтоне, по чем он скучает.

*** 

Где-то в середине первого семестра Тодд оказывается на вечеринке, закаченной парнем, которого едва знает. С ним такое регулярно случается. Он, запасшись пивом, в одиночестве сидит на диване. Несовершеннолетнему здесь ничего не стоит раздобыть спиртное - зачастую его им покупают студенты, которым уже исполнился двадцать один год.

На место рядом плюхается девушка. Она черная и круглолицая, с заплетенными в дреды ярко розовыми волосами, в майке с «Американскими богами» и рваных джинсах. Тодд узнает ее лицо – она сидит прямо впереди него на парах по английскому. 

\- Привет! – радостно произносит она, - Я Джоди!

Тодд несколько растерян. Он не особенно хорош в том, чтобы заводить друзей. Слишком неловкий и саркастичный, по причине чего люди не склонны особенно долго с ним общаться.

\- Ну… привет.

\- Мне нравятся твои футболки с группами.

Тодд одергивает ту, что сейчас на нем, с Джоан Джетт:

\- Спасибо.

\- Нам стоит поговорить о музыке.

Он, чувствуя себя чуть менее скованно, улыбается:

\- И как ты относишься к панку?

\- Положительно, - расплывается она в улыбке.

Они немного болтают о музыкальных группах. Тодд чувствует себя чуть более счастливым и уже загодя готов полюбить ее. Входит Джейми Уинтерс. Высокий и худой, он расхаживает в футболке с Дэвидом Боуи. Тодд старается таращиться на него как можно менее заметно, как делает всегда, когда тот оказывается неподалеку.

\- Знаешь, получается у тебя так себе, - весело сообщает ему Джоди. 

Он отрывает взгляд от Джейми и смотрит на нее:

\- Что получается?

\- Пялиться на него.

Тодд заливается краской, чувствуя, как все у него внутри переворачивается.

\- Я… я не… Нет, я, я не пялился, я не… Не пялился я на него.

Какое-то мгновение Джоди задумчиво разглядывает его, прежде чем откинуться на спинку дивана.

\- Знаешь что?

\- Что «что»?

\- Я лесбиянка.

Тодд, будто оглушенный, замирает. Если в его старшей школе и были геи и лесбиянки, то никто из них не заявлял об этом открыто. Точно вспомнить не получается, но он думает, что она может быть вообще первым человеком нетрадиционной ориентации, которого он встречает.

\- Правда?

\- Агась. Ну посмотри на меня – иначе было бы даже странно. Очевидно, мне, похоже, не светит обзавестись подружкой, но, тем не менее, я на все 200% лесби, - она вытягивает ноги. – И выросла я в _действительно_ консервативном городе. Типа, в _супер_ консервативном. Быть в таком месте черной девочкой само по себе нелепо, но быть черной девочкой-лесбиянкой? Я никому не рассказывала. Просто не могла. Но потом поступила сюда и в первые же три недели открылась. Почувствовала себя комфортно. Встретила таких, как я, – она поворачивает к нему голову, - Я жутко нервничала из-за «выхода из шкафа», но они приглядывали за мной - люди, готовые направлять и поддерживать меня. И я твердо решила, что в один день стану таким человек для кого-то другого.

Тодд таращится на нее. Сглатывает. В животе его трепещут счастливые бабочки. Во рту внезапно становится сухо.

\- Мне… - никогда раньше он не произносил этого вслух, - Мне нравятся девушки. Но и парни тоже. На протяжении какого-то времени… На протяжении какого-то времени я не знал, один ли такой, а потом обнаружил – нет, и от этого стало чуть легче. Но я понимал, заикнись об этом родителям, они будут спрашивать: не могу ли я всегда делать выбор в пользу девушек, не могу ли просто игнорировать ту часть себя, которой нравятся парни. И я… - тараторит он, - Я бисексуал. Вот так.

\- Твоя семья тоже полный отстой?

\- Сестра – самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, я умру за нее, - Тодд понятия не имеет, почему с такими подробностями выбалтывает этой девушке столь сокровенные вещи, но за всю его жизнь, наверное, никто не проявлял такого интереса, и ему хочется выговориться, так сильно хочется выплеснуть всё, сдерживаемое глубоко внутри. – Мои мать и отец же… Им нужна… маленькая идеальная семья: домик в пригороде, благонравные дети с хорошими отметками, а не как я или моя сестра. И между нами с родителями не может возникнуть настоящей связи, потому что мы не вписываемся в их идеалистическую картину, они нас _любят_ , но очень отстраненно. Не заботятся о нас. Ничуть. Так что я присматриваю за сестрой: они намереваются растить ее так же, как растили меня, а я не позволю ей остаться с этим один на один.

Тодд произносит это на одном дыхании и чувствует себя невероятно глупо.

\- А тебе только дай речь толкнуть, да?

\- Обычно нет. Мне просто… всегда было не с кем поговорить. Извини.

\- Да не волнуйся так, мои предки тоже та еще жуть, - она протягивает руку, - Дай пять?

Тодд улыбается и хлопает по её ладони. После они какое-то время сидят в дружеском молчании.

\- Я не пыталась насильно «вытащить тебя из шкафа», - говорит она вдруг, - У меня не было такой цели. Я не хотела давить.

\- Я и не чувствовал давления.

\- Ну знаешь… Просто мне известно, как выглядит человек, напуганный собственной сутью. И я хотела помочь. 

\- Я понял. Спасибо.

\- Эй, а ты на чем-нибудь играешь? – улыбается она ему.

\- Гитара.

\- А я на барабанах. Может как-нибудь сыграемся?

\- Абсолютно точно _да_.

*** 

В барабанах Джоди хороша. Пальцы Тодда порхают над струнами гитары, время от времени он неуверенно делится с девушкой тем, кто из парней, по его мнению, горячий или милый.

\- Флиртуй с ними, - говорит она. Тодд вечно жмет плечами и бормочет оправдания.

\- Серьезно. Потрахайся уже. Универ для того и существует.

\- А не для учебы? – усмехается он.

\- О, ну да, конечно, - пренебрежительно фыркает она.

Он смеется. Рядом с ней Тодд чувствует себя _дома_.

*** 

Когда Тодд возвращается домой на зимние каникулы, они с Джоди болтают по телефону каждый день.

\- Как там твоя юная леди? – спрашивает отец. Формальный вопрос – отцу положено задавать его, когда у сыновей появляются подружки.

Тодд сомневается, что это волнует самого отца хоть в какой-то степени.

\- Ты же знаешь, она не моя девушка.

\- Ну конечно, конечно, - покровительственно говорит тот, похлопывая Тодда по плечу.

*** 

\- Так вы правда не встречаетесь? – уточняет Аманда. Тодд сглатывает. Она еще слишком мала – ей всего девять. Он не может рассказать. Она тоже не в восторге от их родителей и не имеет привычки говорить при них о чем-то действительно важном, но может сболтнуть ненароком. Он представляет, что тогда разразится: ссора, расспросы, требования, мольбы и, конечно, это «а ты пытался не быть бисексуалом?». Ему не хочется с этим сталкиваться.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, - Она мой лучший друг.

\- Ну ладно, круто, - и Аманда вновь возвращается к книге.

*** 

Когда он возвращается в университет на второй семестр, они с Джоди регулярно играют вместе. Для Тодда это своего рода терапия. Это то, в чем он хорош, он знает, _как_ это делается. В этот момент он прекрасно контролирует ситуацию.

\- Ты же знаешь, что на нас навесили ярлык чудил, вечно играющих шумные панковские песни, да? – как-то спрашивает он Джоди.

Она пожимает плечами:

\- Лучший ярлык, который мы только могли получить.

*** 

\- Это по какому предмету? – спрашивает Джоди, заглядывает Тодду через плечо, в то время как тот корпит над домашним заданием.

\- Астрономия 1101, - бросает он кратко, - курс «От новых миров до черных дыр».

\- Я не понимаю буквально ничего из того дерьма, что ты изучаешь.

Тодд, косясь на нее, ухмыляется.

\- Это потому что я умнее, - мило отвечает он. Она колотит его своим учебником по архитектуре. Он хохочет.

*** 

Одним вечером, ближе к концу второго семестра, когда все на взводе из-за экзаменов, Тодд идет на вечеринку, чтобы, немного выпив, отвлечься от подготовки и снять напряжение. Он начинает болтать с парнем по имени Каташи. У того синие пряди в черных волосах, и он внимательно слушает чепуху Тодда, чуть невнятно вещающего про черные дыры. Его глаза такие красивые, а губы – розовые. Когда он кладет руку Тодду на бедро, тот и не думает психовать. Он намерен свалить это на алкоголь, но готов отпустить себя. Каташи говорит, что пройдется с ним до его общаги. Кожу Тодда покалывает, будто от искорок электричества, и он соглашается.

\- А твой… - Каташи, тоже изрядно подвыпивший, делает паузу, явно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, - Твой сосед тут?

\- Улетел, - качает головой Тодд, - сдал экзамены досрочно и вернулся домой.

\- Ааа… Инте… - на этом слове он слегка запинается, - Интересно.

\- Ммм, - уклончиво мычит Тодд, возлагая надежды на то, как всё может пойти дальше, но до конца не уверенный в этом. 

\- Мне кажется, ты должен знать, - бормочет Каташи, нетвердо приближаясь к нему, пока Тодд вертит в руках ключ, - я только что расстался и вообще-то не хочу ввязываться в новые отношения. И, видимо, должен был сказать об этом раньше.

\- Не парься. Мне они и не нужны. Я новичок во всем этом… - он пространно взмахивает рукой, - ну, этом.

Каташи улыбается. Улыбка у него такая же красивая, как и глаза. Тодд в стельку пьян.

\- Тогда всё складывается, да?

Он не отвечает, вместо этого вовлекая Каташи в поцелуй. После секундного удивления руки того ложатся на бедра Тодда.

Лишь три минуты спустя ему в голову приходит, что в его комнате в общежитии есть кровать.

Приятная мысль.

*** 

На следующее утро у них небольшое похмелье, но, за исключением этого, ничего отталкивающего или неловкого. Тодд предполагает, что это благодаря тому, что вчера они ясно обозначили границы. Ну, насколько им, пьяным, это было по силам. Они одеваются и прощаются. Каташи (как предполагает Тодд, потому что не спрашивал, не желая лезть в его дела) возвращается к себе, Тодд тут же взбегает по лестнице. Его общежитие и для парней, и для девушек, так что Джоди живет этажом выше. Он колотит ей в дверь, не беспокоясь, что разбудит ее соседку, Сандру - у той, насколько ему известно, в десять собрание учебной группы, а сейчас на часах уже половина одиннадцатого.

\- Иду! Дайте хоть штаны натянуть! – проходит с минуту или около того, и Джоди, заспанная, приоткрывает дверь, - Чего надо, дите?

\- Я на два месяца тебя старше.

Она пренебрежительно отмахивается:

\- Так что такое?

Он буквально подпрыгивает, покачиваясь с пятки на носок:

\- Случилось кое-что, о чем тебе самой, по-видимому, и не хотелось бы слышать, но мне чертовски нужно тебе рассказать, потому что больше мне тут поделиться не с кем.

Она косо смотрит на него, жестом показывает зайти и бредёт к горелке со стоящим на той кофейником.

\- Кофе хочешь? Выглядишь так, будто вчера нехило накатил.

\- У тебя… вроде как, не должно быть всего этого в общежитии, Джоди.

\- _У тебя не должно быть всего это в общежитии, Джоди,_ \- передразнивает она, - Да иди ты. Кофе будешь или нет?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Она ставит кофейник и поворачивается к Тодду.

\- Окей, и что это такое, о чем бы мне не хотелось слышать?

Он снова подпрыгивает на месте. Такое уж утро.

\- Ну, сама как думаешь?

\- И еще раз - да пошел ты. Я в эти игры не играю, я даже кофе ещё не успела выпить, говори уже, что хотел.

\- Этой ночью у меня был секс с парнем, - сияет он.

Она моргает, таращась на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и у Тодда мелькает беспокойная мысль, что он облажался, рассказав ей.

Но затем она приходит в себя:

\- ОХРЕНЕТЬ! – визжит она.

Из-за стены, смежной с её комнатой, раздается стук:

\- Эй, - кричит какая-то девушка, - Бога ради, потише!

\- ОТЪЕБИСЬ, МОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ ПРИНЯЛ СЕБЯ И СВОЮ СЕКСУАЛЬНОСТЬ! – орёт Джоди в ответ. Она выше Тодда, так что ей не составляет никакого труда сгрести его в объятия, - Такой прогресс! Это же чудесно! Я так рада за тебя! И горда!

Тодд смеётся, обнимая её в ответ:

\- Спасибо, Джоди.

Кофейник выдает свисток, и девушка делает кофе. Тодд сидит на её кровати.

\- Так что, он красавчик?

\- О да.

\- Хорошо было?

Тодд обдумывает.

\- Немного неуклюже? Но классно.

\- Дальше это будут, типа, отношения?

\- Нет, я… пока что не особенно готов к такому.

\- Аааааааа, - пихает его кулаком в плечо Джоди, - Я так _горжусь тобой_ , Тодд.

Тодд смотрит в потолок и широко улыбается.

*** 

Тодд каждый день перезванивается с Джоди и в течение всего лета, пока находится дома. Одна из немногих вещей, не дающих ему свихнуться.

\- Родители все время спрашивают, не встречаемся ли мы, - делится с ней Тодд, - Или намекают, что это так.

\- Правда?

\- Ага.

\- Поведал им о маленьком радужном нюансе?

\- Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что это не улучшит ситуацию. Даже сестра опять спрашивала, а ведь обычно, если я ей что-то говорю, она не ставит мои слова под сомнение.

\- И как ты поступил?

\- Сказал, что мы не встречаемся: она спросила, действительно ли ты не моя девушка, я подтвердил, она ответила «Ладно» и оставила тему.

\- Звучит так, будто твоя сестра крута.

\- Ей еще и десяти нет, и она уже круче меня.

\- Ты собираешься ей рассказать?

\- Говорю же, ей девять лет. У неё уже нет доверия к нашим родителям - она не побежит к ним с новостями, но ведь может совершенно случайно проговориться в их присутствии, и тогда будет… плохо.

По правде говоря, такое маловероятно. К тому же, несмотря на то, что она делится с Тоддом практически всем, в отношении родителей Аманда крайне сдержанна, наученная быть осторожной относительно того, что они знают, а чего им знать и не следует. От мысли, что она вообще овладела подобными навыками, у него мучительно болит в груди.

\- Боже, твои предки полный отстой.

\- Никаких возражений с моей стороны.


	4. Chapter 4

Второй курс, Тодд и Джоди играют в пустующем кабинете для занятий музыкой. Когда он отрывает взгляд от исполняемой ими песни «Ramones», то видит Джейми Уинтерса с его закадычным другом Рики Юнгом, любезно дожидающихся, когда они закончат. Тодд взвизгивает и прекращает играть. Джоди бросает взгляд поверх барабанов.

\- Ну и? Что надо? – спрашивает она резко, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что Тодд где-то около года был самые по уши влюблен в Джейми Уинтерса и, как правило, старался даже и _рта не раскрывать_ , когда тот неподалеку, а даже если и раскрывал, то уж определенно _не задавал грубых вопросов_ , которые могли бы того разозлить.  
Джейми с Рики переглядываются.

\- А вы, ребята, весьма неплохи, - говорит Джейми.

\- Спасибо, - еле слышно выдавливает Тодд.

\- Мы слышали, вы – пара придурков, помешанных на музыке, - добавляет Рики. Джоди прищуривает глаза:

\- Ты делаешь просто всё, чтобы вызвать нашу любовь, Юнг, - ко всем, за исключением Тодда, она склонна обращаться исключительно по фамилиям.

\- Рики имеет в виду, - торопливо вклинивается Джейми, - что мы искали людей, с кем можно сыграться. Рики - басист. А я неплохо пою.

Тодд уверен, что тот хорош абсолютно во всем. К счастью, он не заявляет об этом вслух, вместе этого переводя взгляд на вздернувшую брови Джоди.

\- Докажи, - указывает она на инструменты, - Здесь должна быть бас-гитара.

Они с Рики берутся за настройку инструмента, оставляя Джейми и Тодда в неловкой тишине.

\- Мне нравится твоя куртка, - выпаливает Тодд. Джейми выглядит несколько удивленным, а затем опускает взгляд на свой самый обыкновенный бомбер.

\- Выгляди очень удобной, - о, Господи. Господи. Тодд хочет умереть. Он видит, как Джоди бросает через плечо сочувственный взгляд.

-… спасибо? Удобная, да.

\- Это хорошо. – Он надеется, что в следующий раз, когда будет играть на гитаре, его шарахнет током, сильно, до смерти, потому что мертвецы ведь ничего не помнят, так? Ну, пожалуйста?

Тут Рики, слава Богу, начинает играть на басу «Sabotage», так что Тодду не нужно больше разговаривать (возможно, до конца своих дней).

Когда Джейми исполняет «Blowin’ in the Wind»**, Тодд испытывает самый сильный прилив _«я сделаю все, о чем бы ты не попросил, только продолжай петь»_ с тех времен, как впервые слышит Курта Кобейна***. Он смотрит на Джоди.

\- Нормально так, - бросает девушка излишне торопливо, что, как ему известно, свидетельствует о том, что в действительности у неё на уме другое.

\- А ты как считаешь, Тодд? – переводит на него взгляд Джейми.

Он назвал Тодда по имени. Он _знает_ его имя.

\- Гм, - он откашливается, - Мне, ну, очень понравилось. – А может, ему пожертвовать Джоди? Стоп, он не может сделать этого только потому, что симпатичный парень в курсе, как его зовут. – Но, хм, само собой, мне нужно еще… поговорить, посоветоваться… обсудить это с моим… сотоварищем.

Все молча пялятся на него. Он самый большой идиот на планете Земля.

\- Да, именно так, - подхватывает Джоди поспешно, прилагая все усилия, чтобы выручить его.

\- Звучит отлично, - улыбается им обоим Джейми (и Тодд _в полном порядке_ ). Рики хлопает их по плечам и уходит.

Тодд поворачивается к ней:

\- И? Что ты на самом деле думаешь?

\- Да они оба реально классные.

\- Хочешь, чтобы они играли с нами?

\- Естественно.

\- Тогда _почему_ …

\- Потому что хотела узнать, как они это воспримут. Оба не стали психовать и грубить, а значит уже менее вероятно, что они мудаки.

\- О. – Тодд прислоняется к стене, - Хорошо.

\- Чьи-то штанишки стали тесны, когда он начал петь? – ухмыляется она.

\- О мой _Бог_.

\- А когда он пел про мир, принятие и все дела, тебе хотелось, чтобы он принял _кое-что_ друго…

\- Я убью тебя.

*** 

Конечно же, Джоди говорит им «да», и Рики с Джейми начинают играть с ними.  
Рики яркий, оптимистичный и прямолинейный, всегда готов без колебаний указать каждому, в чем он хорош, а в чем нет. Улыбается он широко и радостно, а комплименты его способностям (коих немало: он превосходный бас-гитарист) встречает с дутой уверенностью в том, какой он чудесный, очевидно, каждую похвалу принимая близко к сердцу. Джоди все предлагает напоить его, потому что считает, что из него выйдет забавный пьяный. Тодд думает, что, возможно, в скором времени не выдержит её натиска и согласится.

Джейми даже еще более саркастичен, чем Тодд, но все ещё краснеет и прячет взгляд каждый раз, стоит кому-то отпустить ему комплимент. Он нечасто улыбается искренне, но, когда это происходит, Тодду хочется сохранить каждое из этих мгновений. Тодд, наконец-то, расслабляется в той степени, чтобы разговаривать с ним. У них схожие вкусы в музыке, кино и ТВ, и Тодд _увязает самые по уши_ , так сильно и так стремительно.

*** 

В тот день они все в стельку напились после совместной игры, так что Тодд не уверен, что может вспомнить. Уж точно не целиком. Но думает, что всё произошло примерно так:

Думает, все они, усталые и хихикающие, ввалились в комнату Рикки, где Рики с Джоди затеяли битву в игре на воображаемой гитаре.

Думает, что после Джоди на спине валялась поперек кровати Рики и, свесив голову, наблюдала за ними.

Он _знает_ , что Джейми сидел рядом, привалившись к нему, так что Тодд был в курсе каждого его движения.

И практически уверен, что именно Джоди произнесла это:

\- Парни, - сказала она, - а ведь мы достаточно хороши, чтобы, блядь, сделать это.

\- Сделать, блядь, что? – прищурился, глядя на неё, Тодд.

\- Ну это. То, что мы только что делали.

\- Воздушные гитары****? – с заплетающимся языком уточнил Джейми. – Потому что вы, ребята, в этом отнюдь не дерьмо.

\- Эй, да пошел ты, - Рики выглядел достаточно уязвленным, чтобы ввязаться в выяснения, но тут Джоди шикнула на него.

\- Да нет же. Музыка. Мы можем быть гребаной… гребаной группой.

Они все уставились на нее.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… - произнес Тодд медленно, - в смысле, по-настоящему?

\- Да, именно это я и имею в виду. Давайте. Давайте, блядь, сделаем это. Будем гребаной группой.

Они все притихли.

\- ДА! – взревел внезапно Рики, - СДЕЛАЕМ ЭТО!

После этого всё - их рев и взрыв веселья - словно в тумане. Но вот что наверняка, так это то, что все они просыпаются поздним утром следующего дня, с раскалывающимися головами и листком бумаги, приклеенным ко лбу Джоди. На нем значится лишь: «МЕКСИКАНСКИЕ ПОХОРОНЫ». Все их имена малоразборчивыми каракулями выведены ниже.

Они без понятия, почему вообще выбрали это.

Но им нравится.

*** 

\- _Ты в группе?_ – Аманда практически переходит на визг.

\- Аааааааааай, Аманда, - он чуть отодвигает трубку от уха.

\- Прости. Ну просто… Ты в группе?

\- Да.

\- Это самое крутое, что со мной только происходило.

\- _Ты_ не в группе.

\- Но могла бы быть! Я как раз хотела сказать тебе перед тем, как ты заговорил об этом. Кстати, как она называется?

\- «Мексиканские похороны».

\- Круууууть.

\- Так что ты хотела сказать, сестрёнка?

\- Я начала играть на барабанах.

Тодд усмехается, со своего места на кровати пиная ногой опрокинутую коробку из-под лапши, которую ещё не удосужился выбросить.

\- Отлично!

\- Ага! Мне так нравится! Мама с папой просто в ярости! Здорово!

Тодд смеётся:

\- Тогда как ты собираешь заполучить собственные инструменты? Ты же играешь на тех, что в школе?

\- Да, но я разношу газеты (благо, мама с папой считают это приличным занятием для ребёнка) и собираюсь купить собственную установку и прятать ее у Билли до тех пор, пока не закончится срок для возврата, а затем поставлю её в подвале. – Аманда звучала крайне довольной собой, - Что думаешь?

Часть его думает, насколько же удручающ тот факт, что она уже научена, как, дабы не наслушаться потом дерьма, скрывать от них небезразличные ей вещи. Но другая – чертовски горда её хитростью:

\- Неплохо.

\- Спасибо, - он мог слышать, как она сияет в ответ.

*** 

Тодд мало-помалу перестает показываться на занятиях, всё больше сосредотачиваясь на группе. Они заказывают кучу футболок.

\- Мы, и правда, это делаем? – шепотом спрашивает он Джейми, проводя рукой по той, что сейчас на нем.

Джейми пихает его плечом. Тодду нравится, когда тот так делает. Ему нравится, когда Джейми вот так запросто касается его, и искренне хочется перестать думать о том, какими наименее странными способами провоцировать подобное почаще.

\- Черт, да, мы такие. И будем охрененными. В конце концов, у нас лучший гитарист на свете.

Тодд багровеет, все ещё не отрывая опущенного взгляда от своей футболки:

\- Вот тут ты крайне недооцениваешь Кобейна и Хендрикса*****, Уинтерс.

\- Они вне конкуренции, - усмехается ему Джейми, - Кобейн был крут, но серьезно? Ты ставишь его рядом с Хендриксом?

\- Курт Кобейн – один из величайших музыкантов всех времен.

\- И то, что ты по нему сохнешь, тут не при чем, так?

\- Неа.

Джейми смеётся. Тодд почти уверен, что кончики его ушей покраснели. Поблизости от Джейми с ними часто такое происходит.

\- Должен сказать, с тобой классно общаться, - Джейми улыбается и протягивает свой кулак, - Самый лучший бро.

Тодд расплывается в ответной улыбке и встречается с его кулаком своим в символическом жесте.

Он довольно хорош в том, как улыбаться парням-натуралам как ни в чем не бывало.

Ну, возможно, только одному вполне конкретному парню.

*** 

Тодд заваливает учебу.

У него появляются отвратительные мысли полного ничтожества, но затем он прогоняет их.

*** 

Никто в «Мексиканских похоронах» не прикрывает свои руки. Одна из их панковских штук - бунт против системы. Все они носят футболки с коротким рукавом, гордо выставляя напоказ всё, что может быть написано на их коже.

Это не значит, что они в обязательном порядке делятся друг с другом написанным. Видя вдруг возникающие строки, они не спрашивают, что в тех говорится, но всё же сами почерки замечают. Тодд видел их все: набегающие друг на друга (так их много) слова на Джоди, округлые аккуратные буквы на Рикки и неряшливую писанину на Джейми. Они много шутят на этот счет.

\- Господи ты Боже, если она не прекратит рисовать над каждой «i» сердечки вместо точек, это и впрямь убьет мой панковский дух, - говорит как-то Рики, качая головой под их хохот.

Тодд не особенно распространяется о собственной Паре. Даже если ему и не нравится, как всё это устроено, для него есть нечто крайне важное в том, чтобы хранить каракули своей Пары только при себе. Тот пишет всё так же часто: бессодержательные глуповатые замечания о прошедшем дне, учебе, преподавателях, не вызывающих особой симпатии. Но время от времени, поздними вечерами, когда Тодду стоило бы корпеть над домашними заданиями (чего он не делает), на его руке возникает нечто отличающееся от привычного _«знаешь, я тут недостаточно подготовился к математике и у меня такое ощущение, что данный факт должен освободить меня от всей этой ерунды»_.

Иногда от сообщений веет тоской:

_Я так устал._

_Не понимаю, что со всем этим делать._

_Кем бы я был, не изувечь они меня?_

Тодд не пишет в ответ, но и никому не рассказывает об этом. Некоторые секреты должны быть сохранены.

*** 

Его средний бал за семестр составляет меньше 2.0, и он получает испытательный срок.

И тогда те гадкие мысли вновь возвращаются.

*** 

Так, вполне возможно, что, в конечном счете, не такие уж они и гадкие.

Потребуется много врать. Всем. И Тодду нужно будет за всей это ложью следить, но он ведь всегда был в этом мастак. Научен с малолетства и знает, что делает.

Он сможет врать родителям. _Всегда_ врал. С Амандой тяжелее, как и с Джоди, Рикки и Джейми, но с чувством вины можно совладать – отделить, упрятать подальше, до тех пор, пока в обмане больше не будет необходимости.

Да в самом деле, он же не собирается продолжать это долго. Очевидно, учеба не для него. Так что обман продлится лишь до тех пор, пока он не обзаведется жильем, работой, чуть встанет на ноги. Поднимет, наконец, группу на новый уровень. Просто-напросто крошечная ложь. Ни белое, ни черное - серое. Никто не должен знать. Вполне выполнимо.

Он несколько раз прокручивает это в голове, мысленно репетируя, чтобы твердо запомнить, что и кому скажет. Готовится, а затем приступает:

\- Мам, - произносит Тодд в трубку, и голос его чуть подрагивает, прямо как тому и следует. - У меня был приступ. У меня парарибулит.

*** 

Реакция его родителей, по-видимому, сводится к «мы дадим тебе столько денег, сколько тебе только нужно на лечение, лишь бы ты никому говорил, что мы знаем об этом, потому что тогда мы будем казаться странными».

Так что в этом такого? Разве не нормально взять у них деньги? После всего, через что они заставили его пройти, после всего, что они сделали с Амандой, разве это не справедливость? Разве это не честно? Разве Тодд, все эти годы осуждаемый и вынуждаемый прятать саму свою суть, не заслужил этого?

Заслужил. Он заслуживает. И, опять же, он не собирается продолжать до бесконечности, так что всё нормально.

***

\- У тебя всё будет в порядке? – шепчет Аманда по телефону. Ей двенадцать, и он дерьмово себя чувствует, став причиной её беспокойств, но всё будет нормально. Ей не придется волноваться долго. – Правда?

\- Ты же знаешь, как это работает с папой. Всё будет путем.

-Мне так жаль, что с тобой это происходит.

\- Не надо. Правда, не волнуйся. Не думай об этом. Расскажи лучше про школу.

*** 

Джоди, Рикки и Джейми – все обнимают его. И это тоже непросто. Они понимают, почему он отчисляется. Все понимают, и от этого ему тошно, но он гонит это чувство прочь. Да пошло оно всё.

*** 

Найти работу труднее, чем ему представлялось. Люди не особо горят желанием нанимать человека, бросившего университет. Он начинает развозить пиццу и берет подработку у флориста. Всё нормально. Просто до тех пор, пока группа не раскрутится.

*** 

Со временем Тодду удается накопить денег в достаточном количестве для того, чтобы необходимость во вранье отпала. Но ведь иметь их чуточку больше, чтобы позволять себе жить в комфортных условиях… это ведь нормально? Так куда проще будет заниматься творчеством.

***

_«Мне нравятся твои стихи_ , - пишет ему однажды Пара, - _они замечательные»_.

До Тодда доходит, что тот имеет в виду тексты его песен - те, что он набрасывает на своей ладони, обводя особенно удачные фразы и зачеркивая слова, которые не работают. Он сглатывает. Размышляет о том, чтобы написать «спасибо» в ответ. Но, передумав, качает головой.

*** 

Проходит несколько лет. Они не прекращают попыток с группой. Джейми занят на стройках по всему городу. Джоди – секретарь. Рикки – библиотекарь. Тодд продолжает говорить, что у него парарибулит. Подумаешь, ничего такого. На данный момент ложь - уже неотделимая его часть, потому что в ней нет ничего такого. Он знает это. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Beastie Boys - Sabotage;
> 
> ** Bob Dylan - Blowin’ in the Wind;
> 
> *** Курт Кобейн - американский певец, автор песен, музыкант и художник, наиболее известный как вокалист и гитарист рок-группы Nirvana;
> 
> **** Воздушная гитара — вид искусства, состоящий из движения, в котором исполнитель делает вид, что играет на воображаемой электрогитаре, имитируя все движения настоящего гитариста. При этом возможно исполнение песни, живое или под фонограмму. Первоначально простое подражание исполнителям-гитаристам из шутки переросло в соревнование, регулярно проводящееся во многих странах мира, в итоге превратившееся в международное состязание — чемпионат мира по игре на воздушной гитаре;
> 
> ***** Джими Хендрикс - мериканский гитарист-виртуоз, певец и композитор. В 2009 году журнал «Time» назвал Хендрикса величайшим гитаристом всех времен. Широко признан как один из наиболее смелых и изобретательных виртуозов в истории рок-музыки.


	5. Chapter 5

Едва ей исполняется восемнадцать, Аманда приезжает к Тодду, чтобы впервые толком навестить его в Нью-Йорке. Затем они планируют вместе вернуться самолетом к её выпускному. Ей достается диван в его дрянной квартирёнке, а она ведет себя так, словно это лучшая вещь на свете. Они впервые играют вместе, и она действительно хороша.

\- Это место просто _крутейшее_ , - всё твердит ему она, и он, от вида её такой радостной, сам чувствует себя куда счастливее.

Однако, в день накануне возвращения она, вся дёрганная, беспокойно грызет ногти. Ему хочется спросить, но ведь она всегда с ним делится, так что он ждет. В конце концов, в то время как он моет посуду, она прислоняется бедром к кухонной столешнице:

\- Я, типа, ну… Разговаривала со своей Парой.

\- Да? – он ставит тарелки в сушилку, - Звучит здорово. – только то, что он во всё это не верит, не означает, что и Аманда не должна. – Ну и как впечатления?

\- Моя Пара временами чуточку тревожная личность. Но еще и, типа, крутая? И веселая. И милая. Мне нравится моя Пара.

Тодд улыбается, выключая воду:

\- Я рад.

Она громко сглатывает.

\- _Её_ зовут Фара.

Рука Тодда на кране дергается, и в повисшей паузе Аманда разражается слезами.

\- Блин, Аманда, нет, - он бросается к ней и заключает в объятия, - Не психуй, всё нормально.

\- Не злись на меня, - шепчет она, всхлипывая, - знаю, ты не мама с папой, знаю, ты не такой, но им я и заикнуться не могу, _никому_ не могу, потому что это может как-то до них дойти. И я просто не вынесу, если ты меня возненавидишь…

\- Я не ненавижу тебя. Чтобы такому случиться, понадобится нечто куда большее, а это _и рядом_ не стояло.

\- Не знаю, как с ними об этом разговаривать.

\- Ты и не обязана.

Она отстраняется и вытирает слезы.

\- Так то, что я би, для тебя не важно? – бормочет она.

\- Аманда… - он не сдерживает смешка. Он просто не может поверить. Столько времени проведено в попытках понять, как лучше заговорить с ней об этом, и в итоге всё происходит подобным образом.

\- Аманда, дерьмо, да прекрати ты плакать, ладно? Я тоже! Посмотри на меня - я тоже.

Она устремляет на него взгляд широко распахнутых глаз со все ещё стоящими в тех слезами:

\- Правда?

\- Да! Всё нормально! Больше, чем нормально, всё замечательно.

\- Реально, ты тоже?

\- Да-да, я тоже. Богом клянусь.

Она снова всхлипывает.

\- Так вот чем объясняется твоя повёрнутость на Курте Кобейне?

\- Блядь, серьёзно? – бормочет он под нос, - Это что, все замечают?

Аманда издает придушенный смешок, и он широко улыбается ей, чувствуя, что ещё немного и сам расплачется:

\- Всё нормально. Честно, всё нормально.

\- Боже мой, - она снова обнимает его, - Это оказалось куда проще, чем я думала. Поверить не могу, что так распсиховалась.

Он ничего не отвечает, просто улыбается и обнимает её чуть крепче.

Вновь отодвигаясь, она убирает с лица влажные волосы:

\- Ну, и кто это был у тебя?

\- Малдер из «Секретных материалов».

\- _Серьезно?_

\- Эй, не осуждай.

\- Просто… какой-то странный типаж для тебя.

\- Ага, спасибо большое.

\- Просто говорю.

\- А что насчет тебя?

\- Фэйт из «Баффи».

\- А вот это совсем неудивительно.

\- Не могу понять, следует ли мне послать тебя в задницу или нет, - ухмыляется она, тем не менее, теперь выглядя куда счастливее, и Тодд заключает, что это победа.

\- Так тебе она, и правда, нравится?

\- Да, - она посылает ему ту самую мягкую улыбку, появляющуюся только тогда, когда её что-то не на шутку цепляет, - Да, нравится.

\- Тогда это всё, что имеет значение. И никакого дерьма больше.

\- И никакого дерьма больше, - повторяет она, стукаясь с ним кулаками.

*** 

Назад они летят вместе. Аманда каждый раз, как они взлетают или приземляются, крайне оживляясь, приникает к окну.

\- Не могу дождаться того, чтобы всё время так делать, - шепчет она. Она убедила родителей в достоинствах годового перерыва между окончанием школы и поступлением в университет, как благотворной, перспективной и крайне благовоспитанной возможности существенно расширить горизонты, прежде чем вернуться к учебе. – Не могу дождаться, чтобы _всё время вот так летать_ , Боже, Тодд, это будет так _круто_.

Тодд просто откидывается в кресле и улыбается.

*** 

На этот раз находиться возле родителей не так тяжело. Быть может, потому что они с Амандой теперь объединены против них еще одной вещью. Он не знает. Но сидеть рядом с ними в громадном зале его прежней школы, ожидая, когда Аманда получит свой диплом из рук директора, было не столь удушающим. Она сияет от счастья и, украдкой косясь в их сторону, показывает Тодду язык. Он отвечает тем же.

Аманда во весь рот улыбается мистеру О'Мэлли, получая диплом.

И замирает, уставившись на собственную руку. Выражение на её лице колеблется между замешательством и болью. Тодд видит, как мистер О’Мэлли осведомляется, в порядке ли она. Её лицо искажено ужасом.

Она кричит и роняет диплом; Тодд уже на ногах, родители где-то позади него, когда он взбегает на сцену. Он подлетает к Аманде, когда та оседает на колени.

\- Аманда, что…

\- Нет! – всхлипывает она, когда он совсем рядом, - Не надо, а то оно обожжет и тебя, не надо.

И с внезапным тошнотворным чувством он понимает, что происходит.

\- Всё нормально, - шепчет он и крепко, вопреки сбивчивым протестам насчет огня, прижимая её к себе, обнимает, пытаясь укрыть от всех этих любопытных глаз и досужих перешептываний, - Всё будет хорошо.

*** 

Несмотря на тот факт, что каждый из Бротцманов знает, что происходит, все они сидят в больнице. Аманда достаточно взрослая, чтобы сказать, кого хочет видеть возле себя, и этот единственный человек для неё – Тодд. И когда он краем уха улавливает отцовское бормотание ( _«Господи, какой стыд»_ ), то особенно склонен с этим согласиться. Аманда не хочет быть в постели, так что вместо этого они, вытянув ноги, усаживаются на пол плечом к плечу.

\- Все видели, да? – шепчет она. Первое, что произносит после того, как сообщает, что хочет видеть в своей палате именно Тодда.

Нет никакого обходного пути.

\- Да, - говорит он, - Боже, мне так жаль, Аманда.

Она машет головой и упорно смотрит на колени, поджав губы, будто стараясь не заплакать. Он обнимает её за плечи.

\- Я думала, мне ничего не грозит, - голос её снова и снова срывается, когда она пытается сдержать рыдания, - Потому что он у тебя. Думала, со мной все в порядке. Думала, мне не передастся. Что всё будет хорошо. Не это ли реакция полного ничтожества?

Тодд ощущает, как желчь вновь подступает к его горлу. _Не настолько, как имитировать чертову болезнь из-за нежелания продолжать учебу. И близко нет._

\- Нет. Это не так.

\- У тебя когда-нибудь были приступы на людях?

\- Я… - Господи, он должен сказать ей. Нужно рассказать всё сейчас же. Но за этот вечер она уже через столькое прошла. Нет необходимости рассказывать ей сию минуту, верно? Всё нормально. – Не так.

\- Там были все, кого я знаю. – Голос её снова срывается.

\- Знаю.

\- Мама и папа сгорят со стыда.

\- Эй, _да пошло оно_ , - он сдвигается, чтобы заглянуть в её красные и опухшие от слёз глаза, - Аманда, _выкинь это дерьмо из головы_ , это сейчас где-то в самом низу списка твоих приоритетов.

\- А что если они выскажут мне?

\- Тогда ты пошлешь их _нахер_ , потому что им не заставить тебя чувствовать себя виноватой.

\- Ты хороший брат.

Нет. Это не про него. Он не хороший брат, и не хороший сын, и не хороший друг. Он _конченая мразь_.

Тодд не произносит этого, лишь крепче обнимая её.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он тихо. 

Аманда шмыгает носом:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

*** 

Они оставляют Аманду на ночь в больнице для наблюдения. Тодд уверяет, что она может набрать его, как только ей захочет. Когда она обнимает его на прощание, то стискивает так крепко, будто опасается никогда больше не увидеть.

Тодд не спит. Вместо этого он, с подрагивающими руками, сидит на краешке своей детской кровати.

Каким же он был ничтожеством. _Полным ублюдком_. Каждое оправдание, каждая причина, каждый предлог – все они разлетелись в клочья, стоило Аманде в ужасе воззриться на собственное тело, с которым происходило нечто, выходящие за пределы её понимания. 

Столько всего, чего не должно было быть совершено. И столько всего, с чем _уже_ ничего не поделаешь. Он не мог просто закрыть на всё это глаза, будто ничего и не было. Есть некоторые вещи, которые он может скрыть, вещи, которые может максимально сгладить. Но не исправить: ни для Аманды, ни для родителей, ни для своих друзей.

Тодд вытаскивает из подставки маркер и, все ещё сотрясаясь дрожью, выводит:

_«Господи, какой же я ублюдок»._

Всего через несколько секунд он ощущает на коже покалывание:

_«Уверен, что это не так»._

Он качает головой.

_«Всё так».  
«Поверь мне»._

И спустя мгновение:

_«Тебе не захочется иметь такую Пару»._

Ответа не приходит. Он запускает ладони в волосы и безжалостно тянет их до тех пор, пока не перестает что-либо чувствовать.

*** 

Через три недели, перед тем как отправиться в аэропорт, Тодд говорит родителям и Аманде, что его парарибулит прошел. Аманда впервые с момента приступа выглядит окрыленной надеждой, и ему хочется собственноручно вырыть себе яму поглубже и сигануть в неё.

*** 

Тодд вышагивает туда-сюда по своей квартирке. Так, ладно, остались кое-какие деньги из тех, что родители давали ему в последний раз. Он может продать свое жилье – это поможет. Больше ему ничего на ум не идет. Хотя. Есть ещё кое-что.

*** 

Впоследствии Тодд будет задаваться вопросом, пошел ли на это, потому что действительно так сильно хотел достать денег для Аманды или же потому что так сильно не хотел говорить им правды. Но прямо сейчас он просто делает это.

Украсть аппаратуру группы – легче не придумаешь.

Так что попадается он на сбыте.

Он сохраняет свою гитару, прячет её под кроватью – как оказывается, разумное решение, потому что, когда, прожигая его убийственным взглядом, появляется Джоди, она выглядит так, будто готова расколотить ту на куски.

Они долго вопят друг на друга. Тодд знает, что у него нет для этого никаких оснований, это он должен извиняться, но всё равно продолжает защищаться, выкрикивая то, что впоследствии даже не сможет вспомнить.

\- Ты не мог даже довериться нам, чтобы попросить о помощи, - вспоминает он её, чуть ли не плачущей, слова, - Мы для тебя такие незнакомцы, такое пустое место, что ты даже этого не сделал.

\- Я сделал то, что нужно было для Аманды, - огрызается он, - И поступил бы так снова.

В конце она говорит ему никогда больше не заговаривать с ней. Говорит, что Джейми и Рики чувствуют то же самое, что он мудак, и она надеется, что он несчастен, а затем захлопывает за собой дверь – так он теряет трёх лучших друзей. Он думает о том, что ему больше никогда не посидеть на своем диванчике с Джоди, болтая обо всём на свете. Никогда не посмотреть телек с отпускающим ехидные комментарии Рики.

Думает, что ему никогда не увидеть, как Джейми, широко улыбаясь, косится на него краем глаза, пока они играют вместе.

И вот тут начинает плакать.

*** 

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы просто отправлять мне деньги, - тихо произносит Аманда, в то время как Тодд распаковывает вещи в своем новом жилище. Это примерно в часе езды от её дома, купленного ей по причине того, что ни путешествовать, ни учиться она больше не могла. – Черт, да ты вообще не должен отправлять мне никаких денег.

\- Они тебе нужны, а мама с папой их дать не могут, - квартирка находится в занюханном здании под названием «Риджли», домовладелец не производит впечатления человека особо вменяемого, но зато арендная плата, считай, бесценок. – Так что это буду делать я. – Потому что в том, что этого не могут делать они, виноват именно он.

\- И всё-таки ты не обязан сюда возвращаться. Тебе же тут даже не нравится.

Не нравится. А еще это не имеет никакого значения.

\- Мама с папой же не собираются заботиться о тебе или хотя бы навещать.

\- Не нужно носиться со мной, как с ребёнком.

\- Я не… - он, раздосадованный, вздыхает, - Я просто хочу удостовериться, что у тебя всё в порядке, ясно? Бьюсь об заклад, мама с папой пожелают притвориться, словно тебя и нет, так что я просто хочу сделать всё для того, чтобы ты знала, что… существуешь.

\- Прости, - Аманда нервно теребит собственные руки, - Знаю, у тебя во всём этом больше опыта.

\- Это не так, нет, не извиняйся. Я просто… - _Да ладно_ , если он мог заталкивать чувство вины куда подальше тогда, почему не сделать этого сейчас? – хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо.

\- Помнишь те свои слова? - храбро улыбается она, - Так что не беспокойся. Всё будет путем.

Господи, Тодд – конченый мудак.

Он кивает.

*** 

Проходят годы. Кем он только не работает, прыгая с места на место, чтобы оплатить счета Аманды - оплатить счета Аманды - оплатить счета Аманды. Делает всё, что в его силах.

*** 

Когда Пара пишет ему эти послания – обессиленные, испуганные – Тодд отвечает. Он пытается стать лучше, и подобное кажется частью процесса.

 _«Понятия не имею, что делаю»_ , - получает он. 

_«Я тоже_ , - отвечает он, - _расслабляющее чувство, правда ведь?»_

Он не знает, помогут ли тут шутки, но надеется, что так.

_«Один из способов смотреть на это»._

А потом получает ещё:

_«Что мне делать, когда я слишком опустошен, чтобы двигаться дальше?»_

Тодд думает.

_«Вздремнуть и напомнить себе, что всё в порядке»._

Сам-то он никогда не был из тех, кто следует советам.

***

Красть у Дориана не сложнее, чем у «Мексиканских похорон».

После того как Дориан перестает тыкать в него пистолетом и реветь диким голосом, что он поймал его и тому от него никуда не деться, Тодд с минуту неподвижно сидит в своей комнатёнке, а затем исторгает крик в пустоту перед собой.

***

Утром, когда Дориан угрожает Тодду битой, громя его машину, он, вваливаясь в квартиру, ощущает покалывание в руке. Растянувшись на спине, он лежит на своём доброго слова не стоящем грязном полу, пялится в свой дерьмовый протекающий полоток и, размышляя о своей гребанной и, вероятно, крайне короткой жизни, бросает взгляд на руку:

_«Интересно, какие неплохие рестораны есть в Сиэтле. Хотя, если быть полностью честным, я, вероятнее всего, просто возьму пиццу, она всегда хороша»._

Господи.

_Господи._

В Сиэтле. Они оба в Сиэтле.

Разве не так это начинается? Разве не так находишь свою пару? В фильмах - романтических комедиях, к которым питала слабость Джоди (тут он ощущает острую боль, всегда настигающую его, когда он думал о Джоди, о каждом из них, на самом деле) – это именно так и происходит: Пара упоминает на твоей руке о том, где сейчас находится, вы сталкиваетесь и, черт возьми, по-настоящему _встречаете_ друг друга. И что, в таком случае, ему делать? У него нет никакого желания _встречать_ этого человека. Чего от него ожидают? Что он собирается делать? Как он может добавить в свое существование – это неразгребаемое дерьмо собачье, в которое обернулась его жизнь, еще и _это_? Что, как предполагается, он должен делать?

Тодд какое-то время таращится на руку, разрываясь между выбором, писать ли в ответ или нет. Должен ли он сообщить своей паре, где живет? Должны ли они встретиться? Просто для того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию?

Тодд крепко зажмуривается. Нет, ничего он не должен, потому что не хочет этого делать. Не хочет сейчас прибавлять во всему остальному ещё и это. Его жизнь и без того уже слишком запутана, он не может усложнить её еще сильнее. Попади в его мирок ещё один человек, он, и впрямь, может сломаться. Нужно всего лишь сделать вид, что он здесь не живет и знать не знает о теоретической возможности того, что его Пара где-то неподалеку, и всё будет в порядке.

Всё будет нормально.

Он может так сделать.

Тодд поднимается с пола, одевается и говорит себе, что возьмёт себя в руки.

*** 

Оказывается, что нет.

Причем просто _в невероятной степени_ \- нет.

*** 

«Так, - увещевает себя Тодд, поднимаясь по лестнице, - Ладно. Всё не совсем уж ужасно. Мм… по большей части ужасно. Очень и очень ужасно. Почти полностью ужасно. Но не может же всё быть совсем беспросветно. Должны быть хоть что-то.

Потерял работу: плохо.

Замешан в убийстве, к которому не имеет никакого отношения: плохо.

Стащил кое-что с места преступления: потенциально плохо? И, наверное, крайне безнравственно.

Домовладелец хочет (и, скорее всего, на словах не остановится) убить его: плохо.

Без машины и без денег: плохо.

Видел самого себя, стоящего в отеле в каком-то жутком прикиде и на кого-то орущего: **плохо** , плохо и странно, охренеть просто. И, возможно, признак того, что всё это, в конце концов, настигло его мозг - он сходит с ума, и, вполне вероятно, это его прикончит. Плохо.

Господи, столько херни сразу. Должно же быть хоть _что-то_.

Не встретил Пару: _хорошо_. Если они и пересеклись, то полностью упустили момент, так что ему не пришлось иметь с этим дела.

Хотя, думает он, отпирая дверь, с долей горечи, еще не вечер. Этот день, определенно, был хуже, _блядь_ , не придумаешь. Вполне возможно, ещё и Пару успеет встретить.

Тодд открывает дверь. Одетый в желтое человек поднимает взгляд от того места, куда через окно Тодда забрасывает свои вещи, и лучезарно улыбается ему:

\- Привет!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Фара со мной не разговаривает, - шепотом говорит Аманда по телефону. Тодд хмурится.

\- В самом деле? Вы поссорились? – девушки регулярно общаются. Заводя о ней речь, Аманда, с чуть подрагивающими от нервов руками, неизменно заливается краской и улыбается, уткнувшись взглядом в пол – хороший знак. Тодд никогда не слышал, чтобы они спорили, хотя и предполагает, что такое случается: со слов Аманды, её Пара не столь сумбурна да и панковского духа в ней поменьше, так что, по его предположению, время от времени они неизбежно расходятся во мнениях. 

\- Нет. Вчера она написала, что должна кое-что сделать. Что всё будет в порядке и мне не о чем волноваться, а теперь не отвечает, – голос её подрагивает, - Не знаю, что делать. Вдруг она в беде?

\- Ну, м… - он зажмуривается, вспоминая, как когда-то исчезла его собственная Пара и как ему пришлось понервничать весь тот период полного молчания, - Слушай, мы выждем три дня, ясно, на случай, если, на самом деле, ничего плохого и не случилось, а потом, если от неё так ничего и не будет слышно, мы… ну не знаю, мы с этим разберемся.

\- Спасибо, Тодд, - признательно выдыхает девушка. Ей не стоит быть ему благодарной. Никогда.

\- Пожалуйста.

*** 

Дирк Джентли - чрезмерно жизнерадостный, энергичный и очень шумный – упорно осаждает его вопросами о деле, к которому Тодд не желает иметь никакого отношения, оставаясь при этом совершенно глух ко всё время повторяемым Тоддом _крайне_ резонным доводам в пользу того, что он абсолютно, _абсолютно не в своем уме_.

Само собой, Аманде он приходится по душе.

\- Так как давно он твой лучший друг? – спрашивает она после приступа, когда Тодд уже стоит в дверях. Аманда каждые несколько секунд поглядывает ему через плечо, по-видимому, туда, где топчется у машины ждущий его Дирк. – Не слышала о появлении лучшего друга. Или просто друга, – ей точно не известно, что случилось с членами «Мексиканских похорон», лишь то, что что-то там произошло. Но она не расспрашивает об этом, видя, как это расстраивает Тодда, как бы тот не пытался это скрыть.

\- Он мне не лучший друг, - бормочет он, - И вообще не друг, точка. Я его вчера впервые в жизни увидел.

Она, кажется, отвлекается от темы:

\- Он сказал, что частный детектив, так? Думаешь, мы могли бы попросить его найти Фару?

\- Я уверен, что никакой он не детектив, а просто какой-то парень, залезший ко мне через окно.

Она хмурится:

\- С чего бы это ему влезать в твоё окно?

\- Я… - Тодду не хочется описывать ей всю эту тему с убийством, - Послушай, просто… просто поверь мне, он не тот парень, которого стоит просить искать Фару, - он выходит с ней наружу, роясь в карманах. – От неё до сих пор ничего?

\- Нет.

\- Ладно. Ещё пару дней, хорошо? И мы начинаем поиски, - он вытаскивает из кармана деньги, - Вот, держи.

\- У тебя ведь всё будет в порядке, правда? Я имею в виду, ты остался без работы. У тебя хватит денег, чтобы остаться на плаву?

Он не сверкает беззаботной улыбкой - излишняя жизнерадостность может его выдать, но улыбается так обнадеживающе, как, по его мнению, только возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

\- О, да конечно. У меня же есть сбережения. Всё будет хорошо.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Абсолютно. Не беспокойся.

Аманда обнимает его, и он обнимает её в ответ, на этот раз благодарный за собственное умение лгать.

*** 

Ничто в жизни Тодда прямо сейчас не имеет смысла. Чертов чувак, который выглядел точь-в-точь как он, или был им, или что там ещё, гребаная банда из четырех уродов со странным и уродским же названием, чертов мёртвый домовладелец в его квартире, не помогающий ему как уже и так подозреваемому в убийстве, _и ещё один конкретный козел, вначале ввязавший его во всё это дерьмо, а теперь пытающийся втереть ему о его месте во вселенной._ Ничто не имеет смысла, всё ещё в большем беспорядке, чем было, он не в ладах даже с собственной головой. Всё - дерьмо, _он сам_ – дерьмо, и происходящее сейчас - просто куча дерьма.

Тодд снова видит снующую туда-сюда по тротуару собаку, будто так и проведшую весь этот день. Он замечает ошейник.

Ничто не имеет смысла. Всё – дерьмо.

Вернуть собаку – вот что будет иметь смысл. Возвращать собак – как-то так люди и поступают, и это благое дело. Не дерьмо.

Он останавливает автобус.

Но затем это приводит к _кое-чему другому_ , не имеющему смысла и, почти наверняка, дерьмовому, и ещё эта девчонка, а потом ещё и тот билет, потому что даже такие незамысловатые вещи не могут долго оставаться таковыми в его жизни.

Тодд долго валяется в руинах своей квартирёнки, опять на полу.

На кровати какая-то дрянь, и сейчас он не настроен на уборку. Ему и двигаться-то не хочется. По возможности, никогда. В конце концов, он с протяжным стоном хватается за ручку. На случай, если дальше всё обернется совсем скверно, ему хочется знать, что он сообщил _хотя бы кому-то_ , пусть даже этот кто-то и не представляет, о чём речь.

 _«Я собираюсь сделать кое-что действительно глупое»_ , - пишет он на руке, прежде чем отправиться на поиски телефона. Он ощущает ответное покалывание, как раз когда заканчивает набирать телефонный номер.

 _«Я делаю действительно глупые вещи постоянно, так что уверен – всё у тебя будет в полном порядке»_.

Почему-то Тодд не находит это успокаивающим, ожидая, когда Дирк Джентли поднимет трубку.

*** 

\- Ага, - бормочет он себе под нос, унося ноги от ненароком подожжённого ими дома с развевающейся позади него душевой занавеской. –Ага, ага, ага, ага, а я был прав, был прав, _Господи_ , завязываю с этой гребаной херней…

*** 

За исключением той части, где он этого не делают, потому что вместо того, чтобы пытаться найти работу или выяснить, что делать с квартирой, вместе с Дирком ест пиццу в машине, в то время как похищенная им из дома Риммера корги уплетает нарезанную ломтиками индейку на заднем сидении.

\- Ей, вроде как, не следует есть прямо на сидении, - замечает Тодд, бросая взгляд на собаку через плечо.

Дирк пожимает плечами:

\- Это всего-навсего машина, к тому же, не похоже, что тут есть более подходящее место.

\- Давай-ка еще раз: как ты там сказал, у тебя вообще оказалась эта машина?

\- О, обыкновенно. Воистину нормальным, легальным и допустимым путём.

Ну просто замечательно. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться найти работу или выяснить, что делать с квартирой, он вместе с Дирком ест пиццу в _краденой_ машине, в то время как похищенная им из дома Риммера корги уплетает нарезанную ломтиками индейку на заднем сидении. Эта деталь определенно вносит в ситуацию новые яркие краски.

\- О, взбодрись, - весело произносит Дирк, напрочь игнорируя посылаемый ему скептический взгляд. – Есть куда более худшие способы провести день. Ты мог бы быть убит. Или над тобой могли проводить опыты. Просто _ужаснейший_ способ времяпровождения.

\- С чего это ты вдруг об опытах заговорил?

\- Да ни с чего, - хлопает глазами Дирк. 

Тодд вздыхает и протягивает руку к собаке, чтобы проверить, даст ли та себя погладить. Она лишь одаривает его чем-то вроде, как он уверен, презрительного взгляда и возвращается к индейке – реакция, которую Тодд мог и понять, и одобрить. Дирк откусывает очередной кусок пиццы и, задумчиво поворачивая голову к окну, отрешенно глядит куда-то вдаль.

*** 

Спасенная ими девушка умная, и крутая, и красивейшая, а Тодд без понятия, как разговаривать с женщинами или вообще с кем-либо. Так что, _ну разумеется_ , он выдаёт, что она хорошо смотрится в его одежде, потому что его мозг просто не получает шанса сообщить рту, что это идиотизм. Может ему просто скончаться на этом самом месте? Было бы здорово.

Вдобавок ко всему, всё никак не подворачивается удачного момента узнать, как её зовут, а к тому времени, как тот всё-таки выпадает, она уже куда-то уходит, чтобы обзавестись оружием. Он не может сказать, зол ли на Дирка или нет, потому что до сих пор продолжает размышлять о нотках в голосе того, когда он спрашивал у Тодда, не думает ли тот, что ему самому, Дирку, _нравится_ быть бросаемым всюду волей вселенной. Это гасит его гнев. _Ага, всё в полной неразберихе._

И становится только хуже, когда Тодд сообщает Дирку, что без понятия, что к нему испытывает, а тот, похлопав его по плечу, окликает девушку словами:

\- Фара, постой!

Тодд прекрасно осознает, что поспособствовал поджогу этого дома, так что ему, вероятно, не стоит рассиживаться тут из-за вертящего на уме потока многочисленных ругательств. И всё равно именно так и поступает, делая единственно доступное ему в данный момент - утыкаясь лицом в ладони, наверняка не производя при этом впечатления особо безвинного человека.

\- Так, для протокола, - бормочет он, просто чтобы почувствовать себя хоть капельку лучше, - Я не знал, что она Пара моей сестры, когда подкатывал к ней.

Как последний неудачник.

Когда он жалко подкатывал к ней как последний неудачник.

*** 

В попытке исправить происходящее Тодд идет в полицию, потому что думает, что, возможно, начни он поступать правильно, всё станет мало-помалу приходить в норму: ему удастся выпутаться из этого фиг пойми какого безумного дела, придуманного себе Дирком, он выяснит, как рассказать Аманде о том, что нашел её Пару (и как, ради всего святого, ему это делать? Он даже не в курсе, с чего начать! Блин, а что если он никогда не увидит Фару снова, как ему тогда быть?), найдет работу. Может, при этом он и останется всё тем же ничтожеством, но ничтожеством без всего этого дерьма.

Но затем он получает звонок от Аманды. И это худшее, что ему доводилось слышать со времен выпускного, он буквально _может видеть_ её, опускающуюся на колени на сцене и кричащую. Он не уверен, случается ли с ним в автобусе паническая атака или же это просто последствие его длительного забега к остановке. 

И слушайте, у Тодд и в мыслях нет вываливать на неё все это, но тут она спрашивает, не скрывает ли он от неё чего-то, и, о да, _так много всего_. Так что он просто выпаливает первое, приходящее на ум, наименее опасное:

\- Я нашел Фару.

Аманда, полностью выбитая подобным из колеи, делает шаг назад, хлопая глазами. Он только что поступил как полный урод? Скорее всего? Наверное? Она же должна быть в курсе, что Фара в порядке. Честно говоря, он и сам без понятия.

\- Ты _что_?

\- Я… я нашел Фару, и с ней всё нормально.

\- Она мне написала, - Аманда потирает свою руку, - Сказала, что у неё всё хорошо, я собиралась ответить, что мы должны найти друг друга, потому что она напугала меня до чертиков, а потом… - она замолкает, - Она ведь, и правда, мне написала?

Желудок Тодда сжимается. Аманда как-то рассказывала ему о своем страхе во время приступа получить послание, которого Фара, на самом деле, не писала.

\- Да. Написала.

\- И ты _нашел_ её? Где она? Что случилось?

\- Я… я не в курсе всего произошедшего, - у него действительно нет желания вдаваться в это «по всей видимости, она была прикована к кровати, а затем её чуть не убили, потому что тот тип пытался обменять её на собаку». Он практически убежден, что не ему сообщать ей все эти новости. – И не видел Фару с сегодняшнего утра, но знаю, как её отыскать. И я к ней подкатывал. _Не нарочно_. – торопливо добавляет он, браня себя за дырявый рот, - Само-собой, я не знал, что она твоя Пара, не знал, как её зовут, и подкатил, а потом узнал, когда она уже уходила, и у меня не было никакого намерения… Больше такого не повторится, - Аманда смотрит на него как на психа, так что он продолжает, стараясь уйти от всей этой катастрофы как можно дальше, - И я тут подумал, возможно, тебе перебраться ко мне? На какое-то время, устроишься на диване. Или, может быть, думаю, к Фаре, не знаю, но не оставайся… здесь.

Она чуть поджимает губы.

\- Ага, - говорит она, - Да, хорошо, - она вытаскивает из кармана ручку, нацарапывает что-то, а затем заключает Тодда в объятие. И тогда он видит написанное на её руке:

_«Я отыщу тебя»._

***

Они некоторое время едут в автобусе в молчании, прежде чем Аманда поворачивается к Тодду:

\- И что ты сказал?

\- Что я сказал когда?

\- Когда клеил её?

Тодд корчит рожу.

\- _Да лааадно_. Выкладывай.

Он вздыхает:

\- Пришлось одолжить ей кое-что надеть, и я сказал, что она хорошо смотрится в моей одежде.

Аманда секунда таращится на него, а затем откидывает голову назад и заходится смехом.

\- Захлопнись.

\- Ты сказал, что она хорошо смотрится в твоей одежде?

\- _Я сказал_ , захлопнись.

\- Ты вообще трахался в универе? _Хоть когда-нибудь?_

\- Да!

\- Уверен, что не врешь мне?

\- Абсолютно!

\- Потому что у тебя, судя по всему, _нулевые_ навыки съема.

\- Всё у меня в порядке.

\- Будь это так, придумал бы реплику получше. Эта просто _до боли жалкая_.

\- Я там присутствовал, так что в курсе, насколько жалко это было.

\- _Хорошо смотришься в моей одежде_ , - бормочет она, с ухмылкой глядя в окно, - Жуть какая.

Тодд думает ещё немного с ней попрепираться, но сейчас она выглядит куда счастливее и беззаботнее, чем он видел её за долгое время, так что он оставляет всё как есть.

***

\- Занесём твои вещи, поднимемся наверх и поговорим с Дирком насчет Фары, хорошо? – забрасывает себе на плечо её сумку Тодд, когда они заходят в здание.

\- Зачем нам подниматься наверх?

\- Ну… он сейчас живет здесь.

\- Он _живет_ здесь? – поднимает брови Аманда.

\- Ага.

\- Вроде как, на квартире?

\- На квартире.

\- Типа… из-за дела?

\- Я вообще без понятия, что и зачем он вытворяет большую часть времени.

\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что едва его знаешь.

\- Но достаточно долго, чтобы быть в курсе подобного.

\- Он кажется милым парнем, не будь к нему так предвзят.

\- Он _псих_ и из-за него меня _прикончат_.

\- Ты драматизируешь. 

Тодд прикусывает язык, напоминая себе, что он не говорит ей всей правды о причинах своей убежденности в том, что в графе «Причина» его свидетельства о смерти, так или иначе, будет указан именно Дирк Джентли, и одновременно с этим старательно отпихивая подальше мысль, что она убила бы его, знай об этом, особенно будь в его оправдания вовлечены слова наподобие «не хотел волновать».

\- Я хочу сказать, - добавляет он, перехватывая сумку, чтобы открыть свою дверь, - что он недалёк от этого.

\- Чувак, - выдыхает Аманда, оглядываясь, - Что тут произошло?

В ту же секунду Тодд осознает, что Дирк в его квартире, и испытывает некоторое чувство благодарности - значит, он может уклониться от ответа. А затем, ещё мгновение спустя, раздражается: _а почему это Дирк Джентли вообще в его квартире?_

\- Привет, Дирк! – чуть завидев того, радостно произносит Аманда. Именно тут Тодд замечает Фару и понимает, что не успевает ничего рассказать. 

\- Привет, Аманда! – сияет в ответ Дирк. Он поворачивается к Фаре, полностью игнорируя, как та замирает при этом имени, - Это Аманда. Аманда - _фантастическая_!

\- Это ты фантастический! – улыбается Аманда, разделяя его полное неведение, - Я тут хотела тебя кое о чем спросить.

\- Великолепно! Но сначала только посмотри, что мы нашли! Ну ладно, посмотри, что _она_ нашла. Должен заметить, иметь дело с картой сокровищ куда сложнее, чем я предполагал.

\- Вы нашли _карту сокровищ_? – рывком оказывается Аманда рядом с Фарой, которая переводит выразительный взгляд с неё на Тодда. Он таращится в ответ. Очевидно, она находит искомое подтверждение, и глаза её распахиваются. Тодд беспомощно жмет плечами, не уверенный, что сейчас должен сказать. Фара снова обращает взгляд на Аманду (так до сих пор ничего и не замечающую) с выражением на лице и испуга, и трепета одновременно. Тодду неловко смотреть на это, так что он возвращает всё свое внимание к Дирку.

\- Дирк, это _моя_ квартира.

\- Ох, так вот почему ты здесь?

Тодд не может сказать, послали ли его только что или нет. Он задается вопросом, не стоит ли сейчас сказать что-то Аманде, но в этот момент та делится с Дирком своими соображениями по поводу карты. Фара выглядит так, будто внутри неё бушует целая буря эмоций. Он пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, но Аманда с Дирком продолжают оживленное обсуждение. 

\- Я Аманда, кстати, - наконец, обращается она ко все ещё сохраняющей молчание Фаре, - Классная куртка.

Фара издаёт нечто близкое к «спасибо». Дирк одаривает Тодда лучезарной улыбкой:

\- Это всё происходит! – он поворачивается к Фаре, - _Говорил же тебе_ , она фантастическая, Фара.

Аманда потрясенно застывает.

\- Ага, - шепотом произносит Фара, - она именно такая.

Это момент только для двоих, и Тодду _определенно_ не нужно быть здесь для Дирка, так что он выскальзывает за дверь и идет вниз по коридору. Он не уверен, куда направляется, учитывая, что из собственной квартиры его, пусть и непреднамеренно, но выгнали. Возможно, он мог бы перекантоваться где-нибудь на улице.

\- Ты знал, что они Пара? – неожиданно возникает позади Дирк. Тодд останавливается и поворачивается к нему.

\- Я… ни когда мы нашли её. Узнал, когда ты назвал её по имени этим утром.

\- И не подумал упомянуть об этом никому из них? Кажется важным.

Глаза Тодда сужаются:

\- Пока, Дирк, - и он уходит.

\- Тодд, постой.

Голос Дирка звучит прямо как вчера – грустным, усталым и почти что опустошенным, и это заставляет Тодда притормозить. Заставляет его обернуться. 

Дирк говорит, что нуждается в его помощи, и Тодд задумывается. У него нет ни работы, ни денег, квартира разнесена в пух и прах. Но как бы жутко не было на мосту прошлой ночью, это было ещё и… захватывающе. Не весело, но что-то очень к тому близкое.

А тут ещё и Дирк, устремляющий на него этот серьезный взгляд. Ожидающий.

Тодд вздыхает, зная, что утром пожалеет о моменте слабости.

\- Постарайся, чтобы меня не прикончили, - говорит он.

Дирк из рук вон плохо сдерживает улыбку, похоже, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть профессионалом:

\- Сделаю всё возможное.

В исполнении Дирка это «всё возможное» как-то не очень воодушевляет, но Тодд оставляет это при себе:

\- Спасибо.

\- Я пойду заберу кое-что из машины, - неловко указывает головой Дирк куда-то в стороны, - Благодарю за помощь, ассистент.

\- Пожалуйста.

Дирк проскальзывает мимо него, снова напоминая Тодду, что сам он без понятия, куда ему податься. Он размышляет, а не завалиться ли в квартиру Дирка (такой поворот кажется вполне справедливым), но понимает, что у того-то, наверняка, замок исправный. В конце концов, он усаживается прямо у стены напротив собственной двери и около пяти минут играет на мобильном.

\- Тодд?

Он поднимает голову на приглушаемый дверью окрик Аманды.

\- Да? – отзывается он.

\- Фара говорит, ты тут сидишь прямо за дверью!

Долю секунды Тодд задается вопросом, не обладает ли Фара, помимо всех её крутых фишек, ещё и способностью видеть сквозь предметы, но тут вспоминает о существовании «глазка» и о том, что не убрал звук в «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Pinball»:

\- …ну да.

Дверь распахивается, чтобы открыть вид на глядящую на него сверху вниз Аманду и Фару за её плечом, вид у обеих немного заплаканный. 

\- Это твоя квартира, - говорит Фара, - и ты имеешь полное право в ней находиться.

\- Да. Это я могу.

\- И что тут, кстати говоря, произошло? – спрашивает Аманда.

\- Тут побывали эти парни и… кое-что случилось. Я не хотел вам мешать.

\- Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь в другое место.

\- У Дирка не заперто, - хмурится Фара, ища глазами по обе стороны от Тодда, - Где он?

\- Сказал, нужно что-то забрать из машины.

\- Передашь, что мы будем у него до тех пора, пока кто-то из вас не выкинет нас оттуда.

Фара протягивает руку, и Аманда берет ту в свою. Когда они проходят мимо, Аманда, широко улыбаясь, украдкой показывает ему язык. Тодд улыбается в ответ, встает на ноги и направляется к себе.

Он размышляет о том, чтобы прибраться, но передумывает исключительно на том основании, что не испытывает никакого желания этим заниматься. Вместо этого он, прихватив пива, устраивается на кровати и выводит звук своего iPod’а на динамики. Когда на середине песни «Beastie Boys» дверь со стуком распахивается, он с воплем принимает сидячее положение.

Дирк, запустив руку в волосы, нарезает небольшие круги по его квартире.

\- Дирк, - выдавливает Тодд, настоятельно призывая собственное сердце вернуться к нормальному ритму, - Ты не можешь так громогласно открывать мою дверь, после того как столькие люди пытались нас убить.

\- А. Да. Кажется справедливой, вроде как, вполне логичной просьбой. Просто отличная просьба.

Дирк выглядит взволнованным, рука в его волосах чуть дрожит. Тодд, хмуря брови, опускает ноги на пол:

\- Ты в…

\- Голоден! – обрывает его тот, - Жутко проголодался, - он устремляется на кухню и развивает там суетливую деятельность, - Где твоя сестра с Фарой?

Тодд приближается к зоне активных действий.

\- У тебя. Не захотели вышвыривать меня из собственной квартиры.

\- Так что вместо этого вышвырнули меня из моей?

\- Они не знают тебя настолько же хорошо, как меня.

\- Фара знает меня в той же степени, что и тебя.

\- Она годами слышала обо мне от Аманды, - он прислоняется к кухонной стойке, - Так что, чисто технически, это не так.

Дирк кивком принимает это во внимание. Рука его, сжимающая деревянную ложку, которой он яростно мешает… что-то, не поддающееся пониманию Тодда, все ещё подрагивает.

\- Дирк…

\- А ты знал, что однажды некий мужчина, именуемый Бренуэлл Бронте*, умер стоя, просто чтобы доказать, что сможет это? И, полагаю, он преуспел, но, в самом деле, перед кем он собирался хвастать, что…

\- _Дирк._

Дирк поднимает взгляд от миски, которую держит в руках, с выражением излишне вежливого любопытства на лице:

\- Мм?

\- Ты… в порядке?

\- Что? Да, в порядке, в полном порядке, в совершеннейшем порядке.

\- Нет, - Тодд никогда не был хорош в этом ни с кем другим, кроме Аманды, - Выглядишь так, будто совсем не в порядке.

\- Правда?

Тодд кивает.

\- Я… - Дирк утыкается взглядом в миску, - Столкнулся кое с кем, кого знал раньше.

\- Столкнулся?

\- Ну, - по застывшему взгляду того не похоже, чтобы он на самом деле видел хоть что-нибудь (чем бы оно там ни было) в этой чертовой миске, - Полагаю, это он нашел меня.

\- Этот парень типа тех, что пытаются нас убить?

\- Не беспокойся. Ты его не интересуешь.

Тодд хмурится:

\- Так этот парень типа тех, что пытаются убить _тебя_?

\- Не знаю. Обычно – нет.

\- Так он один из тех? Буйной тройки? 

\- Нет. Полагаю, он скорее… когда-то был за них в ответе. И за меня, - прибавляет он тихо, - Он был в ответе и за меня тоже.

\- Твой босс?

\- Вроде того.

Лицо Дирка принимает крайне напряженное выражение. Тодд не знает этого парня, правда, не знает, да он большую часть времени даже без понятия, как к нему относится, но этот вид сейчас ему совсем не по душе.

\- Так что _это_ вообще такое? – указывает он на миску в его руках. Дирк таращится вниз так, будто напрочь про ту позабыл.

\- Гм. Знаешь, я _не полностью уверен_ , просто… набросал туда всякое. Рагу, возможно? Но вероятно, ближе к каше. – Дирк тыкает в субстанцию ложкой, - У тебя в холодильнике есть салат-латук? Потому что вот это вот на него очень похоже, как по мне, но я, честно говоря, не особенно помню, бросал ли его сюда.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы у меня был салат, - Тодд протягивает руку и с опаской тыкает в странное серое нечто. Когда он отдергивает палец, серая жуть, намертво приклеившись, тянется за ним, как жвачка для рук. Пробует стряхнуть, но куда там. Он кривится, - Прошу, не ешь это, где-то в одном из шкафчиков должны быть злаковые батончики.

***

Просыпается Тодд от неоднократных тычков Аманды под ребра.

\- _Ауч_. Что?

\- Уже утро. Дирк с Фарой готовятся выдвигаться на поиски этой штуковины.

\- Ох, - он садится, пытаясь стряхнуть сонливость, - Дирк спал на моём диване?

\- Думаю, что так – его кровать была занята нами с Фарой.

\- Мне не нужно этого знать, - сдвигает брови Тодд.

Аманда закатывает глаза:

\- Расслабься, всё, чем на ней занимались – спали, мы обе вчера были жутко вымотаны, - она ухмыляется, глядя на него, - Но это не значит, что мы _никогда_ не…

\- Да-да, я уловил, говорю же тебе, мне не нужно знать ничего из этого, - Тодд роется в поисках свежей майки, а затем натягивает ту. 

Дирк взывает к нему, стоя под окном, и Тодд выглядывает вниз, уже, как он и предполагал, глубоко сожалея о собственной слабости прошлый вечером.

\- Это что? Можно я съем?

\- Дирк состряпал, так что я бы не советовал, - Тодд на мгновение уходит от всей нелепости ситуации, - Так значит теперь, когда вы встретились, она всё так же тебе нравится?

Аманда расплывается в глуповатой улыбке, так и не выпуская из рук миску с чем-то там, чему по задумке д _о_ лжно быть съедобным:

\- _Так сильно_ нравится, чувак. Она такая _милая_ , и _весёлая_ , и _крутая_ , и, Господи, _чертовски_ красивая. Тодд, она просто _необыкновенная_.

\- Я рад, - улыбается Тодд.

\- Итак, - радостно продолжает Аманда, - Теперь, когда мы поговорили о том, насколько Фара поразительная, давай-ка потолкуем по поводу того, что ты ведешь себя так, будто происходящее сейчас – худшее, что с тобой когда-либо случалось, в то время как, по факту, с тобой никогда не происходило ничего настолько же офигенного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Патрик Бренуэлл Бронте — английский художник и поэт, единственный сын в семье литераторов Бронте, брат писательниц Шарлотты, Эмили и Энн.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Что бы вы надели в дорожное путешествие, целью которого является крайне незапланированное обнаружение чего-то, что ваш бывший наниматель – дефис – жертва жуткого убийства – дефис - _знающая_ о своем жутком убийстве жертва убийства хотела, чтобы вы… - Дирк хмурится, подбирая слово, - обнаружили? Мы же собираемся в лес? На мне лесная одежда?

\- Что за лесная одежда? – спрашивает Фара, пуская коробку с пиццей между ними четырьмя. Она садится рядом с Амандой, которая, стоит девушке взять свой кусок, немедленно прислоняется к ней плечом, переплетая их пальцы. Фара заливается румянцем и усмехается.

\- Одежда, которую носишь в лесу, само собой. Специальная… ну не знаю, свежевоздушная одежда.

\- Не позволяй Тодду выбирать музыку, - тычет в Дирка Аманда своей пиццей, - Всё, что ты услышишь – это «Нирвану» под воодушевленные разглагольствования Тодда о том, как важна эта группа для музыкальной индустрии, а ещё тебе будет реально не по себе от того, как сильно он торчит от Курта Кобейна.

\- «Нирвана» - отличная группа, - сужает глаза Тодд.

\- С «Нирваной» _полный порядок_ , я просто хотела предупредить, насколько велики твои чувства к ним и как ты любишь навязывать их другим.

\- Курт Кобейн…

\- … _Важнейшая фигура и непревзойденный лирик_ , - монотонно проговаривает Аманда вместе с Тоддом, - Ага, конечно, и твоя _непомерная_ влюбленность в него тут совсем не при чём.

\- Моя влюбленность в него… не единственное, почему я так говорю. Заткнись.

Аманда широко улыбается – как же давно он этого не видел – и он сам расплывается в улыбке, задрав голову к потолку в попытке, по крайне мере, попытаться скрыть это. Краем глаза он замечает, как Дирк внимательно наблюдает за ним.

\- Передайте Дирку, что ему не разрешается садиться за руль.

\- Это моя машина! – обиженно взвивается Дирк.

\- _Вот именно_ , - соглашается Фара, - Какое-то несправедливое правило.

\- Ты не видела, как он водит.

\- Я вожу _просто прекрасно_.

Тодд одаривает его взглядом:

\- Ты водишь так, будто находишься в «Mario Kart» с миссией повышенной сложности и тебе абсолютно параллельно, не убьешься ли ты в процессе.

\- Понятия не имею, что это за отсылки с твоей стороны, - сопит Дирк, - но намерен предположить, что это оскорбление и воспринимать его как таковое.

Тодд фыркает.

\- А как у тебя вообще появилась эта машина? – спрашивает Фара. Дирк алеет.

\- _Легальным путем_ , - произносят они с Тоддом в один голос. Аманда снова заходится хохотом:

\- Чувак, прям как в gta* что ли?

\- Легальным путем, - напряженно повторяет Дирк.

\- А ведь правда, ты же упоминал, что машина не твоя, - припоминает Тодд, - Значит, этот твой аргумент «это моя машина» весьма спорный.

Дирк вытаскивает из кармана ключи и потрясает ими в воздухе:

\- Это моя машина, если у меня есть ключи от неё.

\- Право собственности не так работает.

\- Зато вождение - именно так.

Делая молниеносный рывок, Тодд тянется за ключами. Дирк издает короткий удивленный вскрик и, перекладывая их в другую руку, поднимает те за пределы его досягаемости. Он украдкой подумывает схватится с Дирком в битве за ними, но затем, решив, что у него всё-таки ещё достаточно собственного достоинства, опускает руку. Дирк засовывает ключи обратно в карман, но, как не может не отметить Тодд, в карман самый дальний от него.

\- Напишешь мне некролог, если я не переживу его завтрашнего лихачества, - велит он Аманде.

\- Любил гитары. – торжественно откликается она, - Ненавидел веселье. Был тем ещё мудаком.

Достаточно близко к истине. Тодд пожимает плечами и берёт еще один кусок пиццы.

\- Если машина краденая, то откуда ключи? – спрашивает Фара.

\- Оттуда, что я получил _её в высшей степени законными средствами. И, как я наслышан, когда поступаешь подобным образом, выдаются ключи_.

\- Если бы ты не крал её, то знал бы точно, что ключи выдаются, а не был бы _«наслышан»_ , - Аманда с торжествующим видом откусывает от своей пиццы. На лице Дирка появляется выражение невероятно похожее на то, что было у него, когда он услышал то её замечание о внешнем виде частных детективов. Затем он глубокомысленно кивает, будто приходя к важнейшему заключению, и быстро показывает Аманде язык.

Тодд не может ничего с собой поделать и, застигнутый всеми этими гримасами врасплох, разражается смехом, чуть не давясь при этом пиццей. 

\- Эй, только посмотрите, он засмеялся! – усмехается, глядя на него, Аманда, вытягивая ногу, чтобы пнуть его пару раз. Дирк таращится на него с чем-то очень похожим на восторг. – Не знала, что ты ещё умеешь.

\- Я много чего умею. Отвали.

\- Аманда обычно описывала тебя как более красноречивого, - замечает Фара, - По сегодняшнему вечеру и не скажешь.

Аманда секунду удивленно смотрит на неё, а затем расплывается в широкой улыбке:

\- Знаешь, оставайся насовсем.

Фара краснеет ещё сильнее:

\- Я думала, это уже выяснено.

\- И становится ещё яснее, когда ты вот так задаешь моему брату.

\- Это несложно.

\- Да заткнитесь уже. И вообще, не пошли бы все подальше.

Он и забыл, каково это - просто так зависать с людьми: болтать, препираться, подкалывать друг друга.

Хорошее ощущение.

***

Позже вечером Дирк скрывается в своей квартире, Тодд вручает ему банку обнаруженных в шкафу сардин, дабы тот не накормил котёнка пиццей. Аманда с Фарой направляются в другую - пустующую - квартиру в «Риджли». Фара не хочет покидать здание на случай, если те типы, пытавшиеся их убить, снова объявятся, и, что особенно очевидно, не желая оставлять Аманду. Тодд побеспокоился бы, не грозит ли подобное неприятностями, но, как он абсолютно уверен, домовладельца у них сейчас нет, а значит и взлом - не то, о чём нужно волноваться. 

Прежде чем уходить, Аманда, сверкая улыбкой, поворачивается к Тодду:

\- Ха, - говорит она победоносно, - _Говорила же_ , он отличный парень. Прими это. Он тебе нравится.

\- _Ты_ мне не нравишься, - отвечает он, - Вон из моей квартиры.

Она одаривает его широкой, открытой улыбкой, которая никогда не перестает делать Тодда одновременно счастливым из-за того, что она весела и радостна, и бесконечно виноватым за всё то, что он причинил ей, и вместе с Фарой выходит в коридор.

***

_«Впервые за очень долгое время приятно провел вечер»_ , - с легким покалыванием сообщает Тодду его рука, когда он забирается в постель.

Он улыбается. Думает черкнуть _«я тоже»_ , но чувствует себя настолько уставшим, что глаза закрываются сами собой.

***

\- Что-то твоя лесная одежда выглядит точь-в-точь как твоя городская одежда, - мягко замечает Тодд, когда Дирк появляется в куртке и при галстуке, прямо как обычно, насколько к тому вообще применимо данное понятие.

Дирк одаривает его взглядом:

\- Раз так, то я принимаю во внимание сказанное твоей сестрой о музыке.

Губы Тодда дергаются. Опять это чувство, что, если он и не наслаждается происходящим, то очень к этому близок.

\- Просто не угробь меня в этой машине, очень прошу.

***

Они копают целую вечность. Дирк загадывает загадки, которые Тодду никогда не постичь. Тодд же рассказывает ему истории, связанные со знаменитыми песнями, некоторые Дирку известны, некоторые – нет. Они трудятся целый день и даже немалую часть ночи, и Тодд уже готов бросить всё и сворачиваться, черт, да он как раз и пытается это сделать, когда происходит совершенно невероятное – _они, и в самом деле, что-то находят.  
_  
\- Как думаешь, что делает это устройство? – спрашивает Тодд, когда они на ночь обосновываются в джипе.

\- Какие-то штуки, - глубокомысленно заключает Дирк.

\- Ну, конечно. Какие-то штуки.

Какое-то время они молчат.

\- Ты толкнул мне всю эту речь, а потом заявил, что нам следует двинуть в Канзас и стать фермерами, просто для того, чтобы заставить меня копать дальше?

\- Что? – Тодду не видно лица Дирка, но этот его тон сейчас звучит совершенно неубедительно, так что и выражение лица ему представляется соответствующим. – Нет, само собой, нет.

\- Дерьмо собачье.

\- Мне неизвестно, какое значение ты вкладываешь в это выражение.

\- Дерьмо. Собачье. Которого ты полон.

\- Да, благодарю за буквальное и невероятно выразительное объяснение сего термина, _чрезвычайно_ признателен.

Отсюда Тодду видны созвездия. Он подумывает сообщить об этом факте Дирку.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- И ещё, ничем я не полон, за исключением, возможно, крови и органов.

\- Возможно, - фыркает он.

\- Ну, я никогда не видел себя изнутри, так что не знаю, что там на самом деле, - Тодд сразу не находится, что ответить, - Поставил тебя в тупик, не так ли? На это никак не сумничать.

\- Заткнись, - ухмыляется, глядя в небо, Тодд.

И снова уютная тишина.

\- Аманда была права, - выпаливает он вдруг. Возможно, утром он и будет раскаиваться, что сказал это, но ведь жалеть ему придется в любом случае.

\- Конечно же, она была права. Твоя сестра невероятная умница.

\- Ты не знаешь, о чём я.

\- Но у меня могут быть кое-какие догадки.

\- В таком случае, просвети меня.

\- Предпочел бы услышать это от тебя, - фыркает Дирк.

\- Говорил же, ты просто полон этого самого.

\- Ближе к теме, Тодд, никто не любит умников.

Он прослеживает глазами контур Большой Медведицы:

\- Это самое классное, что только со мной случалось.

На какое-то мгновение Дирк затихает.

\- Ну, да, очевидно, - отвечает он, и есть что-то немного искусственное в беспечности его тона, - Я очень классный.

\- Я никогда такого не говорил.

\- Что ж, назначаю твою сестру ассистентом вместо тебя.

\- Тогда желаю повеселиться завтра, выкапывая эти штуки самостоятельно.

\- …черт.

Тодд улыбается и закрывает глаза, ощущая себя более спокойным и расслабленным, чем обычно.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дирк.

\- Спокойной ночи, Тодд.

***

Шум и тревога, само собой, возвращаются, когда появляются те преследующие их двое уродов и пытаются убить их из-за того, что они нашли в результате устроенной им Патриком Спрингом «Охоты на мусор».**

Хороший был отпуск, пока не кончился.

***

Изначально Тодд не уверен, почему вообще рассказывает Дирку правду о своём парарибулите. Он никогда не произносил этого вслух, но сделать это ощущается правильным. Он бесцельно блуждает по лесу, пытаясь отойти от мысли, что котёнок, которого они таскали повсюду, является одновременно акулой и энергетическим орудием убийства, и тут понимает _почему_. Пониманию этому, вероятно, следовало бы прийти, ещё когда он говорил Дирку, что они друзья, но он ведь никогда не был из тех, у кого по жизни всё идет как надо.

_Он доверяет Дирку._

Может, не обязательно в вопросах, связанных с пушками и им подобным, но вот в таких вещах?.. Рассказать ему ощущается вполне приемлемым. Или даже правильным. И как только это произошло? Он качает головой, направляясь к машине.

Дирк, скрестив ноги, сидит на земле, прислонившись к джипу, с котёнком на коленях. Успокаивающе гладя её, он негромко что-то напевает, и Тодду требуется какое-то мгновение, чтобы распознать «Let It Be» Битлз.

\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Дирк, не поднимая глаз, - Она уже немного успокоилась. Просто чуть испугалась, - он продолжает напевать себе под нос, котёнок мурлычет и тычется головой ему в ладонь, поощряя ласку.

\- Она ведь не собирается кинуться и сожрать нас, так? – осторожно уточняет Тодд.

\- Не думаю, - Дирк поднимается на ноги, - Ей просто нужно было дать какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Так или иначе, эта песня всегда срабатывает, - он сажает котёнка на заднее сидение, ещё раз ласково проводит по её спинке, а затем забирается на водительское место.

Тодд садится с другой стороны:

\- И… часто у тебя такие необычные слушатели?

\- Что? – он заводит машину, - О, нет. Я имею в виду, как-то раз я пел коричневому пауку-отшельнику, чтобы уговорить его залезть в картонный пакет, но это были «Spanish Bombs» Clash да и сама ситуация была существенно напряжённее.

\- Как это могло быть напряжённее пения котенку-акуле?

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел коричневого паука-отшельника?

\- Ээ… нет?

\- Ну, в этом всё и дело***. Поверь, намного, _намного_ напряжённее. – Дирк бросает взгляд на котёнка на заднем сидении, и, по-видимому удовлетворённый, возвращается к дороге, - Я часто напевал её себе, когда был в ЦРУ, ну знаешь, когда был моложе. Та комната была очень гулкой.

\- В смысле, такой большой?

\- Господи, нет. Пустой. Я да кровать – ничего больше. То есть, время от времени мне приходилось меня иметь дело с учеными - логические головоломки и всё такое, но это всегда происходило в других помещениях: отдельных комнатах для тестирования и всяких экспериментов.

Тодд всматривается в Дирка внимательнее. Тон того неестественно бодр.

\- Там… в…- медленно произносит Тодд, - в ЦРУ было нормально? – не особо изящно, но лучшая формулировка ему на ум не приходит.

\- Мм… - руки того нервно подёргиваются на руле, - Нет. Я думал, что будет, знаешь, когда соглашался. Но, как оказалось, не вышло.

\- И тот мужчина, которого ты видел тем вечером… твой бывший босс?

\- Ага.

\- Как долго ты пробыл там?

Дирк задумывается.

\- Около четырех лет, полагаю. У «Черного крыла» сложные отношения с нашей осведомленностью о ходе времени.

Тодд даже и не пытается понять, что это должно значить.

\- «Черного крыла»?

\- Так они себя называют. Отдел, ну знаешь, специально для таких, как я. Они хотели знать, почему мы родились такими и тому подобное.

\- Так там были и другие?

Дирк пожимает плечами:

\- Полагаю, что так. Я никогда не видел никого из них, до тех пор, пока мы… не покинули программу.

\- Когда ты ушел?

\- Несколько лет назад. Буйная тройка… - он качает головой, - Они проложили путь. Я последовал за ними.

\- Как я понимаю, это было не так давно.

Тот снова пожимает плечами:

\- Достаточно давно.

\- Но если ты помогал им уйти, то почему тогда они все ещё… - Тодд не знает, какое слово употребить, да он вообще без понятия, что именно они делают, так что прибегает к пространному жесту, - творят эту фигню?

\- Я следовал за ними, - повторяет Дирк, - Не помогал. Это… сложно. Всё очень сложно.

Дирк выглядит немного дёрганым, так что Тодд оставляет тему:

\- Песня была что надо. Звучало неплохо.

Срабатывает - Дирк чуть светлеет лицом.

\- Мама напевала её мне, когда я грустил, - объясняет он, - Мне подумалось, что это как раз подходит ситуации.

\- Ага, - Тодд бросает взгляд на котёнка, - мне она тоже показалась самим воплощением печали.

***

Рассказывать Аманде правду словно падать в чёрную дыру: всё глубже, и глубже, и глубже. Каждый раз, стоит ему подумать, что Аманда вне себя от боли и гнева, и пришел предел тому, что он сам может чувствовать, наступает момент, когда всё становится ещё хуже. 

В каком-то смысле он практически ощущает облегчение, когда тот человек запихивает его в фургон. 

Во всяком случае, он этого заслуживает.

***

Тодд не понимает, куда делся весь энтузиазм Дирка. _Лично он_ очень воодушевлен, и всё потому, что он, наконец, может видеть вещи такими, какими их видит Дирк. Всё _и в самом деле_ взаимосвязано. Вот в чем грёбаная _суть_. И они спасут Патрика Спринга. Возможно, _именно поэтому_ Дирк обычно куда жизнерадостнее него. А может всё дело просто в том, что тот Дирк. Он не уверен.

Все просто _замечательно_.

***

Ничто хорошее не вечно.

И это «ничто хорошее», очевидно, включает людей.

Дирк _лгал_ ему.

Жизнь Тодда развалилась на части: сестра пропала, ни работы, ни домовладельца, он - подозреваемый в убийстве, ему пришлось сталкиваться со смертью так часто, что не сосчитать, и всё это потому, что Дирку хотелось друга - человека, которого он сможет втянуть во всё это, даже не задумываясь, чем это может для того обернуться.

Всё его существование будто через мясорубку пропустили из-за того, что кого-то не устраивало собственное. 

Кого-то, кому он, в конце концов, начал симпатизировать, кого-то, всё это время молчавшего. И вот он этот _кто-то_ , прямо здесь. Он доверял Дирку, начал по-настоящему получать удовольствие от его компании, и тот ни сказал ни единого слова о том, что происходит на самом деле. Не стоило Тодду говорить ему о своём парарибулите. Не стоило соглашаться помогать ему там, в коридоре «Риджли». Блядь, не стоило соглашаться, чтобы Дирк подвозил его тогда к Аманде. Нужно было рискнуть и попробовать запрыгнуть в автобус, прежде чем Дориан свернул бы ему шею. Не стоило верить. _Никому._

Что же, теперь он умудрен опытом. Не доверишься – не вляпаешься. Как только выберется из этого дерьма, как только всё кончится, он найдет работу и будет тише воды ниже травы. Уж лучше это, чем чувствовать себя _вот так_ (чем бы это самое чувство ни было).

Всё, что ощущает Тодд, глядя Дирку в лицо, когда называет того чудовищем, ту же переполняющую его с отеля смесь обиды и гнева.

Вот и всё.

И _ничего больше_.

***

Хотелось бы ему сказать, что он ничего не испытывает при виде Дирка, раненного стрелой, но он и подумать не успевает, прежде чем выдергивает из той провод, и ни секунды не жалеет, получая электрический разряд на себя. И что это говорит об его истинных чувствах?

***

Спасти Лидию Спринг – приятное чувство, видеть Дирка, пронзённого двумя стрелами – скверное, и это неподвластная Тодду математика: он не в силах ни рационализировать это, ни объяснить, ни даже просто понять.

И несмотря на то, что его рука всё еще будто опаленная после удара током, несмотря на людей с пушками и арбалетами и весь этот _жуткий отстой_ кругом, он думает, что ему хочется больше первого и поменьше второго.

***

Когда дверь закрывается за покидающей его сестрой, Тодд, упершись локтями в колени, сидит на краю дивана и невидяще пялится перед собой.

Потому что ощущение всё ещё такое, будто Дирк испоганил всю его жизнь. У него была работа, какие-никакие пожитки, и, черт побери, гораздо меньшее количество людей угрожало ему оружием. Но в словах Аманды… есть смысл. Она в чем-то права, к тому же он и сам понимает: он доверял Дирку, ему нравилось работать над делом, нравился сам Дирк. Да, в этом есть смысл, но думать об этом до боли неприятно.

По руке проходит покалывание, он не собирается смотреть (у него нет на это никаких моральных сил), но всё равно, даже не поворачивая головы, видит слова, образующиеся на коже:

 _«Я реально облажался»_.

Тодд даже моргать перестаёт. Почерк тот же, что он видит всегда, когда его Пара чем-то расстроена. 

Дирк всю эту неделю твердил, что всё взаимосвязано. Он не верит, что происходящее у его Пары (чем бы там оно ни было) напрямую связано с творящимся сейчас в его собственной жизни - ничто не может быть _настолько_ взаимосвязано. Но, вполне возможно, вещи идут в какой-то степени… параллельно.

Он не замечает нигде поблизости маркера, так что опускается на четвереньки и обследует пол, пока не засекает один под диваном. Он хватает его и, устраиваясь на прежнее место, аккуратно пишет в ответ:

_«Ага. Я тоже»._

Тодд ждёт.

_«И что ты сделал?»_

Он размышляет над этим.

 _«Попытался всё исправить._ – И вдруг продолжает выводить, - _Если ты признаёшь, что накосячил, и стараешься исправить сделанное, значит ты больше не лажаешь»._

В течение трёх минут он не получает ответа, и, периодически проверяя руку, вдруг осознает, что он был прав. Или скорее, что Аманда была права. И те мысли, что он упорно задвигал подальше, тоже были верными, но ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы признать это.

Сказанное им Паре – правда. Но он бы никогда не пришел к этому без Дирка.

Ещё пару минут спустя Тодд принимает душ и натягивает чистую одежду. Поколебавшись, он рывком выдергивает из комода одну из футболок «Мексиканских похорон» и запихивает ту в рюкзак.

Вообще-то он даже точно не уверен, собирается ли вламываться в квартиру Дирка или нет, пока не выясняется, что тот не верит не только в улики, но и в запирание дверей. Он опускается на колени и протягивает руку к котёнку. Какое-то мгновение животное с подозрением косится на Тодда, но затем соизволяет позволить себя погладить. Что он и делает, прежде чем направиться к небрежно брошенным на диване курткам Дирка. Кошка недовольно фыркает, но, по-видимому, она всё же оскорблена не до такой степени, чтобы выпрыгнуть из собственного тела и попытаться сожрать его - бесспорно, положительный момент.

\- Я сам обычно не ношу такие яркие вещи, - доверительно сообщает он котёнку, - Даже ребенком не любил.

Котенок просто таращится на него в ответ.

\- Думаю, следует остановиться на желтой. Потому что она была на Дирке, когда он встретил меня, так ведь, и, полагаю, он знал, что это произойдёт, так что, вероятно, выбрал любимую куртку, чтобы произвести хорошее первое впечатление, - он берёт желтую куртку, - Пусть и вламываясь при этом в мою квартиру. И да, я, кстати, в курсе, что вести беседы с тем, кто не может ответить - мой первый шаг на пути превращения в Дирка. – Он кладёт куртку в рюкзак, - Чего я делать не намерен, потому что хотя бы один из нас должен быть в своем уме.

Он кормит кошку и прикрывает за собой дверь. Но не запирает, потому что сомневается, что у Дирка есть ключ, да и так, наверное, только проще.

***

Выражение лица Дирка, когда Тодд говорит, что он его друг - всё, что ему нужно для того, чтобы знать, что он принял верное решение. Хотя тот факт, что Фара намерена вложить деньги в их (или Дирка, как ему думается, учитывая всю эту тему с охранниками и ассистентами) агентство, определенно помогает убедиться в этом. 

О чём рассказала Аманда и что ей известно о нём сейчас, он не уточняет, пока что не готовый задавать такого рода вопросы.

Вставая с места, чтобы отойти в уборную, он ни с того ни с сего нутром ощущает дурное предчувствие. Он замирает, бросая взгляд назад на оставшихся сидеть Дирка с Фарой: Дирк чему-то улыбается во весь рот, да и Фара, похоже, вполне приятно проводит время. Она смотрится менее усталой, чем он когда-либо её видел, да и Дирк выглядит довольным. Все эти предчувствия, должно быть, просто дурацкие проделки его собственного мозга, чего ещё ожидать от такого мудака.

Звонит телефон – сестра, и его руки вдруг жжет и разъедает в жуткой агонии, доказывающей, что ему, вероятно, следует больше доверять собственному нутру.

***

Это длится совсем недолго. Тодд всё ещё кричит, когда осознает, что боли больше нет, и, открывая глаза, обнаруживает собственные руки такими же, как всегда. Оглядываясь, он видит собравшуюся вокруг толпу, Фара проталкивается к нему и опускается на колени:

\- Тодд, ты…

\- Порядок, - хрипит он, нашаривая телефон, и настойчиво вкладывает тот в руку Фары, - У Аманды что-то случилось. Позвони ей. Нужно захватить Дирка.

Себе он не доверяет, опасаясь, что его голос выдаст только что произошедшее. Пошатываясь, он поднимается на ноги и выходит из уборной - туда, где…

Дирка нет.

\- Где… - он оборачивается, но Фара уже на телефоне:

\- Встретимся в «Риджли», Дирк тоже пропал. Это явно не совпадение.

Его накрывает волна леденящего страха.

_Дирк тоже пропал._

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «пропал»? – спрашивает он, когда Фара отключается.

\- Я имею в виду, что он вдруг стал каким-то обеспокоенным, затем отлучился куда-то, а когда я вышла следом, он просто… пропал.

Тодд бросает взгляд на столик, за которым они только что сидели все вместе - на том ни единого следа того, что Дирк здесь вообще когда-либо был.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Подразумевается "Grand Theft Auto" (сокр. GTA) — серия мультиплатформенных компьютерных игр;
> 
> ** Придуманная в Америке игра, правила которой очень просты: игрокам выдается список предметов, которые они должны обнаружить в оговоренном пространстве за определенное время. Выигрывает тот, кто быстрее всех найдет предметы по списку;
> 
> *** У переводчика давняя арахнофобия, так что он искренне не понимает, как котёнок-акула может быть страшнее паука. Тодд, ну правда.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Так что там произошло? – спрашивает Фара, когда они приближаются к «Риджли», весь путь до которого провели в молчании.

\- Ничего, - он сжимает кулаки в карманах. Ногти впиваются в ладони, и он фокусируется только на этой боли.

\- Ты _кричал_ , Тодд. Так, будто тебя, не знаю… жгли калёным железом.

Практически смешно, насколько она близка к истине.

\- Не хочу об этом сейчас разговаривать, - или вообще когда-либо, если начистоту.

Потому что не может.

Потому что знает, _что_ это было.

Потому что он уже солгал об этом некогда, и теперь нет не только никаких оснований другим людям верить ему, но и у него – никакого права на жалобы. Он будет держать язык за зубами, и всё будет _в порядке. Так и будет._

\- Фара!

Они замечают спешащую к ним Аманду с наступающим ей на пятки Воглом. Она налетает на Фару и заключает её в объятие. Фара крепко прижимает её к себе. Тодд не удивлен – он знает, как тогда звучал её голос. Он бы тоже обнял сестру, будь уверен, что ему это позволят. Она отстраняется, лицо у неё заплаканное:

\- Они забрали их, забрали всех, кроме Вогла и меня, не знаю, что делать. Без понятия, кто они такие…

\- «Чёрное крыло».

Они все устремляют взгляды на Вогла, кажется, разом притихшего без остальных участников «Буйной Тройки». Он настороженно наблюдает за ними.

\- Что? – моргает Фара.

\- Ты про тех ребят, на которых вы все работали? – уточняет Тодд. Вогл выглядит неподдельно поражённым.

\- Это тебе Икар наплёл?

\- Что за Икар?

\- Икар. Ну, ты знаешь. Тот, с куртками и вкусной энергией, который… - Вогл переходит на отвратительный английский акцент, - который разговаривает вот так. Твой Икар.

\- Дирк? Это что, какое-то его кодовое имя в ЦРУ или типа того?

Вогл качает головой:

\- Название проекта.

\- Название проекта?

\- Мы были проектами: с людьми в белых халатах, военными и крошечными клетками, которые нам запрещалось покидать.

Желудок Тодда ухает вниз. Они с Амандой смотрят на Фару, та беспомощно переводит взгляд между ними двумя. Тодд подозревает, что Аманда так настойчиво не отрывает взгляда от Фары, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на него. Они все поворачиваются к Воглу:

\- Вас… вас там удерживали? Против воли? – _«В клетках?»_ \- хочет добавить он, но чувствует, что лучше фокусироваться только на одном жутком факте за раз.

Вогл пожимает плечами:

\- Если ты такой, как мы или Икар, «Чёрное крыло» не верит в существование чьей-либо воли, кроме собственной. Он сказал, что мы на них работали?

\- Я… - Тодд осекается. Припоминает, как тогда был взвинчен Дирк на его кухне (и, господи, теперь это обретает смысл), и тот их первый разговор о «Чёрном крыле». – Нет. Думаю, он такого не говорил. Я просто… предположил.

\- Никогда ничего не предполагай, - серьезно изрекает Вогл, - Или предполагай всё.

\- Если это ЦРУ, то нам нужно залечь на дно, - категорично вклинивается Фара, прежде чем Тодд успевает хотя бы попытаться разобраться в этом нелепом заявлении, - Тодд, можешь подняться к себе и собрать самое необходимое?

\- Да, конечно, дай буквально минуту, всё, что мне действительно нужно, одежда на смену да… - он останавливается, перебирая в уме. – Кое-какие вещи из квартиры Дирка.

\- Только быстро.

У Тодда до сих пор с собой рюкзак, так что он сразу начинает запихивать в него одежду. Каких-то сувениров или сентиментальных безделушек у него немного. Самое близкое к этой категории, наверное, его гитара, но даже та отягощена болезненными воспоминаниями. Он забрасывает сумку на плечо и быстро взбегает наверх, к Дирку.

Он обнаруживает небольшой чемодан неопрятно распахнутым около постели, одежда Дирка хаотично разбросана вокруг; в раковине несколько грязных тарелок; на столике специальное иллюстрированное издание «Космос» с торчащей из того в качестве закладки распиской о получении (дата совсем недавняя), которое, явно сильно замяв, пытались спешно разгладить - детали, каким-то образом не замечаемые ими ранее. Он берёт книгу. Когда он перебирался в Сиэтл, ему пришлось распродать все свои учебники по астрономии, чтобы наскрести денег на квартиру, но он до сих пор брал книги в библиотеке, чтобы почитать, когда выдастся минутка, смотрел обе версии «Космоса» (Космос, Карл Саган), всегда и везде всеми доступными ему способам впитывая знания по этой тематике. Наверняка он бы мог рассказать Дирку б _о_ льшую часть того, что тут написано.

\- Если ты искал общее межу нами, - тихо произносит он, - мог бы просто сказать, что ты тоже тот ещё неряха.

Здесь только две кожаные куртки, брошенные на кровати: зелёная и одна, прежде им не виденная – тёмно-фиолетовая. Он забирает зелёную, размышляя о том, как всё это время воображал, что у Дирка их куда больше. Тут он вспоминает: синяя неизвестно где, да и, где бы та не была, её уже явно не наденешь - две дыры в плече на обеих сторонах и вся залита кровью. Другая пропала вместе с Дирком.

_Пропала вместе с Дирком._

Когда они разговаривали о ЦРУ и «Чёрном крыле», Тодд мог сказать, что Дирк был сам не свой. Что тому не по душе, проведенное там время. Но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Дирка там держали силой. Он размышляет о том, каким тоном Вогл произнёс это «название проекта», будто говоря о видах насекомых – холодно, беспристрастно, не так, будто бы у них мог быть какой-то выбор или собственное мнение. Словно о подопытных.

Он думал, что «Чёрное крыло» - всего-навсего плохой опытом работы. У всех такой есть, у Тодда и самого было несколько начальников-уродов. Но всё совсем не так. Мысленно снова и снова прокручивая тот разговор, он замечает, как уклончив был Дирка и насколько аккуратно избегал ответа на вопрос Тодда, каково было в ЦРУ. Это о многом говорит.

Тодд осознает, что стоит столбом посреди по большей части пустой и, скорее всего, находящейся под бдительным вниманием ЦРУ квартиры, прижимая к груди куртку Дирка, до этого только что заверив Фару, что вернётся через несколько минут. Он встряхивается и запихивает обе куртки в сумку. Следом он сгребает все галстуки с рисунками, какие только может найти. Одежда занимает едва ли половину сумки, так что места ещё полно, но Тодд без понятия, что бы Дирку хотелось сохранить. Судя по всему, у того тут не было ничего, кроме одежды и…

\- Я собираюсь спрятать тебя сюда и мне нужно, чтобы ты не волновалась, договорились? – говорит Тодд, беря котёнка на руки, - И говоря «не волновалась», я подразумеваю «не разорвала меня на кусочки».

Кошке каким-то образом удается выразить всё своё недовольство и сомнение относительно данной идеи, но, когда он застёгивает над ней молнию, она сохраняет спокойствие. Он спускается вниз по лестнице - к стоящим Фаре, Аманде и Воглу. Фара крепко держит за руку прижавшуюся к ней плечом Аманду.

\- А теперь нужно поторапливаться, - говорит Фара, - Я знаю, что делать.

***

Они останавливаются в отеле, решая не покидать Сиэтла - на случай, если Дирку или остальным членам «Буйной тройки» каким-то образом удастся вернуться. У них такое чувство, что те, так или иначе, но обязательно смогут их отыскать. Отель - такой же вычурный как «Перриман Гранд», элегантный и солидный - одновременно напоминает Тодду о паршивой прежней работе и заставляет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке из-за всей этой роскоши кругом. Когда они заходят, Фара протягивает ему кредитку.

\- Тебя зовут Артур Дент, - проговаривает она, - И тебе нужны две комнаты. Понял? Скажи, что понял.

\- Я понял.

Тодд выполняет всё, как велено. 

Доходя до номеров, они все заходят в один из них. Аманда плюхается на ближайшую кровать, Вогл примащивается рядом.

\- И что это было? – интересуется Тодд, в то время как Фара проверяет ванную, душевую, методично просматривает пространство под кроватями и в шкафу.

\- Патрик хотел быть готовым к любого рода ситуациям, так что открыл три счета под фальшивыми именами на случай, если ему, мне или даже Лидии придётся пуститься в бега. У Лидии также есть собственный специальный счет под её именем, именно им она сейчас и пользуется. Артур Дент, Форд Префект, Триша Макмиллан,** - завершив осмотр, она, удовлетворённая, садится на другую кровать. - Мне как-то раз приходилось останавливаться здесь с Патриком и Лидией, так что меня тут знают и в лицо, и по имени, и в курсе, что я никакая не Триша Макмиллан. Так что ты должен был побыть кем-то из оставшихся двоих.

Это имеет смысл. Тодд опускается на колени и, расстегивая молнию на сумке, вытаскивает котёнка. У той всё та же недовольная мордочка, но, по крайне мере, она лишь возмущённо мяукает, не пытаясь его оцарапать.

\- Погоди-ка, это что, кошка? – Аманда резко привстает на локтях, глядя на животное в руках Тодда, - У тебя есть кошка?

\- Ммм, ну да, - нерешительно отвечает Тодд. Он в курсе, что они с Амандой сейчас ну вот совсем не на короткой ноге, но та, судя по всему, начисто позабыла об этом перед лицом милого животного.

\- Очаровашка.

\- Ага.

\- Постой, это тот самый котёнок с места преступления? – спрашивает Фара, - Из квартиры Дирка? Котёнок-акула?

\- Да. Подумал забрать её перед тем, как мы уйдем. У меня такое чувство, что это важно. На самом деле, она Дирка, а я просто… присматриваю за ней, пока его нет. 

\- Почему это она котёнок-акула? – вопрошает Вогл, тоже принимая сидячее положение.

\- Она, вроде как… ну, она прям не _превращается_ в акулу, но… может ею быть. 

Глаза Аманды и Вогла становятся впечатляюще огромными.

\- Можно погладить? – интересуется Вогл. Тодд передает кошку абсолютно покорённой Аманде.

\- Она замечательная, - шепчет Вогл, впервые за последнее время не выглядя потерянным, и тянется к ней пальцами, чтобы почесать макушку, - Класс.

\- У неё есть имя? – спрашивает Фара, присаживаясь рядом Амандой, чтобы тоже поласкать котёнка.

\- Я… - в памяти Тодда быстро вспыхивает воспоминание: Дирк, мягко напевающий в лесу песню Битлз, чтобы успокоить напуганное животное на его коленях; _«Та комната была очень гулкой»_ \- всплывает тут же. _«Пустой»_ \- звенит в ушах, - Мэри. Её зовут Мэри.*

Фара аккуратно почёсывает Мэри подбородок. Она не улыбается, но выглядит менее напряженной, и, возможно, это лучшее, на что только можно рассчитывать:

\- Мне нравится.

\- Хочу пойти купить ей корм. Как думаешь, можно мне выходить?

\- Да, - поднимается Фара, - Но нам с тобой нужно переговорить – обсудить стратегии на случай, если кто-то выйдет на тебя.

Тодд кивает, и они вдвоем выходят в коридор. Фара прикрывает за ними дверь и протягивает одну из тех кредиток:

\- Расплачивайся этим.

\- Спасибо, - он засовывает ту в карман, - Так что там со стратегиями?

\- Уносить ноги и прятаться. Речь не об этом.

Тодд хмурится:

\- Тогда почему ты сказала…

\- Я хотела спросить, когда ты собираешься рассказать Аманде.

Желудок Тодда неприятно сжимается.

\- Рассказать ей о чём? – спрашивает он, подозревая, что ответ ему уже известен.

Фара, должно быть, полагает так же, потому что брови её выразительно взлетают вверх:

\- То, - спокойно отвечает она, - что у тебя теперь тоже парарибулит.

Тодд сглатывает.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ты кричал из-за чего-то невидимого никому больше, а затем и сам перестал это видеть. Знаешь, это не высшая математика.

\- А она… Она говорила тебе? Обо мне и о том, что было?

\- Да, говорила.

\- И ты меня не ненавидишь.

Фара вздыхает:

\- Мои чувства по отношению к тебе не самые простые, но разговор сейчас не о них, а о том, когда ты намереваешься рассказать своей сестре правду.

\- Пока что не собираюсь.

\- Знаю, но я хотела дать тебе шанс, прежде чем поставить перед фактом, что либо это делаешь ты, либо это делаю я.

\- _Что?_

\- Для меня нет ничего важнее, чем она. И я не буду её обманывать.

\- Я же не говорил, что собираюсь утаивать это от неё _вечно_. Я сделал ей больно своей ложью, так что продолжать враньё – не самое умное решение. Но ведь это случилось только сегодня. Впервые. Я просто… обдумывал произошедшее.

Фара скрещивает руки:

\- Ты… честно?

\- Да-да, я только… - он вздыхает, - только хотел покормить кошку, вздремнуть и попытаться не психовать из-за того, что мой лучший друг просто… исчез неизвестно куда, за что, видимо, стоит благодарить чёртового правительство с его чёртовыми службами.

\- Ладно. Я просто не хотела…

\- Не хотела, чтобы я снова причинил Аманде боль своим враньём или недоговорками. И ты права.

\- Окей.

\- А ты сама… как? Могу я спросить это, несмотря на твои не самые простые чувства?

\- Сама пока не знаю, - трёт лоб Фара, - Я очень волнуюсь за Дирка.

Он засовывает руки в карманы.

\- Да, - бормочет он, - я тоже.

Какое-то мгновение она внимательно изучает его, а затем кивает:

\- Иди за кормом своей кошке.

\- До скорого, Фара.

Она возвращается обратно в номер, оставляя Тодда одного. Глубоко вздохнув, он направляется к лифту и нажимает кнопку вызова. Теперь он понимает всё то, о чем говорила Аманда – страх выйти куда-то из-за угрозы быть застигнутым очередным приступом в публичном месте. Это напоминает ему, каким же он сам был ублюдком, и о том, что он заслуживает происходящее с ним сейчас. 

Створки со звоном расходятся в стороны. И, как раз собираясь пройти в них, Тодд застывает. С парнем в лифте происходит то же самое. Так они и стоят столбом, пока двери, наконец, не начинают снова смыкаться. В последнюю секунду тот другой парень с воплем совершает рывок по направлению к Тодду. С минуту они просто пялятся друг на друга.

\- Ты тот парень, - обретает Тодд снова дар речи, - что был тогда с той девицей.

Да уж, не густо, но им обоим известно, что этого вполне достаточно. Он кивает. На том, кстати, до сих пор униформа коридорного.

\- А ты чувак, - произносит он, - который был с Дирком Джентли.

\- Точно.

\- Я ищу свою подругу. Её…

\- Забрали, - заканчивают они одновременно и замолкают, вновь уставившись друг на друга.

Всё взаимосвязано. Вот что постоянно талдычил Дирк. Он не всегда мог сказать, к добру или к худу эти взаимосвязи, но он видел их. Тодду это недоступно, но ведь и простым совпадением подобное быть не может - ему нужно принять решение. Он делает глубокий вдох и быстро, не оставляя себе шанса пойти на попятный, выпаливает:

\- А не хочешь пойти со мной за кормом для кошки?

*** 

Кен с Тоддом возвращаются в гостиничный номер примерно двадцать минут спустя с пакетом полным кошачьих консервов, двумя пластиковыми небольшими мисками, парой-тройкой металлических вилок и несколькими бутылками воды - Тодд не представляет, насколько всё это затянется, и хочет быть наготове. Под прицелами внимательных взглядов они с Кеном усаживаются на пол, и Мэри плавно приближается к ним, чтобы всё тщательно исследовать.

\- А это кто? – спрашивает Аманда.

\- Это Кен, - Тодд выковыривает вилкой консервы в одну из мисок и наполняет водой вторую, - Он поможет нам в поисках.

\- Приветики, - не теряется Кен, наблюдая за лакомящейся Мэри. 

\- Ты был с той женщиной, - критически разглядывает его Фара, - В подвале Патрика Спринга.

\- Ага.

\- И почему ты здесь?

\- Барт нигде нет.

Мэри доедает и, подойдя к Кену, одаривает его несколько высокомерным взглядом. Он ласково проводит по её шерстке. 

\- Она была не особо-то в восторге от отелей, но, думаю, ей нравилось принимать душ. И я подумал, что… она придёт в один из них, когда выберется из той заварушки. И я смогу её найти. Ясное дело, не прямо через дорогу от того места, где она убила тех людей, но, знаете, достаточно близко. А затем я столкнулся с Тоддом, и он предложил мне пойти с ним за кормом, что я и сделал.

\- Ты вот так просто взял и попросил его пойти с тобой в магазин? – уточняет Фара.

\- Притормозите-ка, от того места, где она _убила_ тех людей? – требовательно вклинивается Аманда.

Кен слабо улыбается.

\- Да, - произносит он почти что с нежностью, - Временами она такое делает. Большую часть времени вообще-то.

Вогл ни с того ни с сего резко садится на кровати, прямой как стрела. Они все обращают на него недоуменные взгляды. 

\- Так, стоп, - он кубарем слетает на пол и садится вплотную к Кену. Тот в ответ лишь чуть отклоняется назад. Как предполагает Тодд, продолжительный контакт с Барт, о ком Кен ему поведал достаточно, значительно понижает склонность дёргаться из-за подобных мелочей. – Куда она ушла?

\- Мы были в машине, ехали, и тут появились эти военные. С танком. Она вышла из машины, подняла камень и сказала, что они не смогут ранить её, но меня - вполне, и они сделают это, чтобы добраться до неё, так что она велела мне уносить ноги. Я не хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась обо мне, так что убежал, чтобы отыскать ей потом. Мне уже приходилось видеть, как её обходят пули. Просто… на тот момент это казалось самым здравым решением. 

\- Её обходят пули? – переспрашивает Аманда. Вогл хихикает.

\- Ну конечно же. Ты ведь нашёл _Марзанну_. 

\- Кого?

Вогл указывает на себя:

\- Инкуб, - пространным жестом показывает куда-то за пределы помещения, - Икар, - и следом тычет в Кена, - Марзанна.

\- Погоди, она что, тоже была в «Чёрном крыле»?

Ухмылка Вогла становится ещё более широкой.

\- Белые халаты говорили, что все те разы, что им не удавалось достать её, единственными постоянными величинами были лишь она да сила тяжести.

\- Не могли достать её чем? – спрашивает Кен.

\- Пулями. Ножами. Без понятия, зачем они припёрли танк, после того как даже огнемёт не сработал.

\- Они, - Кен потрясён до глубины души. Знакомое Тодду чувство. – Они палили в неё из чёртового огнемёта? 

Вогл кажется искренне сбитым с толку его реакцией.

\- Как же ещё им было узнать, что её нельзя ранить?

\- А она _хотела_ , чтобы это произошло?

Тот выглядит ещё более запутавшимся: 

\- А какое отношение желание имеет к «Чёрному крылу»?

Желудок Тодда сжимается. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хотя и не уверен, что именно. Тут Вогл продолжает:

\- Поверьте, сказанное им - правда. Это уж я могу определить. – Он возвращается к Кену, - Не беспокойся. Они её забрали, но понадобится нечто куда более впечатляющее, чем танк, чтобы прикончить старую-добрую Марзанну, - заканчивает он с явной теплотой. 

\- Знаю, - Кен всё еще выглядит немного нездоровым, но голос его по-прежнему спокоен, - Она определенно жива, - он закатывает рукав и вытягивает правую руку, - Тут ведь пусто.

Остальные несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрят на него. И тут до всех, как до одного, доходит. Аманда чуть придвигается к Фаре, тут же берущей её за руку, оскал Вогла каким-то непостижимым образом становится еще более маниакальным:

\- Так Марзанна заполучила _Пару_? – хихикает он, - Она никогда не думала, что такое произойдет! Никто из нас не верил! – Он качает головой, - Грёбаное безумие.

\- И почему же вы не верили? – опускает руку Кен.

С лица Вогла всё не сходит широкая улыбка:

\- Да потому что кто же, нахрен, захочет с нами связываться?

***

У Аманды с Фарой собственная комната, Вогл же, Кен и Тодд спят все вместе во второй: Вогл и Кен расположились на кроватях, Тодд – на полу. Он даже не спорит по этому поводу. Он ощущает волны (вполне заслуженной, как он понимал) неприязни, исходящие от Вогла, и не имеет никакого желания начинать грызню. Вместо этого он лежит на полу, с подушкой и наброшенной вместо одеяла на верхнюю часть тела курткой, со свернувшейся рядом Мэри. Он тихонько гладит её.

\- Где бы ты ни был, надеюсь, с тобой всё в порядке, - шепчет он. Даже если остальные не спят и слышат его, то не говорят ни слова.

*** 

У Фары связи в самых разных местах – в штате и за его пределами – повсюду найдутся люди, обязанные ей. Она говорит, что это займет какое-то время, придётся немало поколесить по стране, но они могут переговорить с разными людьми и попытаться выяснить, куда «Чёрное крыло» могло забрать остальных. Это единственный имеющийся у них вариант, так что, само собой, так они и поступают.

Фара уходит за транспортом, Вогл и Кен - за провизией в дорогу, Тодд с Амандой отправляются за кошачьей переноской. Тайком проносить Мэри в номера они планируют всё также в спортивной сумке, но в долгих разъездах без переноски не обойтись. Тодд и Аманда не разговаривают, Тодд в полном молчании изучает каждую переноску. Наконец, он останавливается на одной, но тут же резко отбрасывает её, когда ручка пропарывает его руку и по всей ладони расходятся длинные рваные раны. Он тихо поскуливает и теснее прижимает Мэри к груди другой рукой, сжав зубы и не отрывая взгляда от ладони. Краем глаза он замечает направленный на него взгляд Аманды. Он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и по её лицу видит, что она прекрасно понимает, что именно сейчас с ним происходит.

\- Забери Мэри и найди где посидеть снаружи, - негромко произносит она, - А я пока пойду расплач _у_ сь. 

Тодд неловко кивает и ретируется из зоомагазина, рука до сих пор кровоточит и пульсирует адской болью. Он с трудом дыша заворачивает за угол, приваливается спиной к стене и буквально сваливается на землю, а затем, крепко зажмурившись, зарывается лицом в шерстку Мэри. Услышав шаги, он поднимает взгляд, и видит стоящую перед ним Аманду. Она ставит корзинку на землю рядом с собой, но остаётся стоять. С минуту они молча смотрят друг на друга.

\- И как давно? – спрашивает она.

\- Со вчерашнего дня.

\- Так ты поэтому кричал тогда по телефону?

\- Ага.

\- Ну как, приступ прошел?

Тодд смотрит на свою руку:

\- Похоже на то.

\- И когда ты собирался мне рассказать? Вообще собирался?

\- Да.

\- Серьёзно?

\- _Да_. У Фары спроси.

Это так себе помогает.

\- Так _Фара_ в курсе?

\- Фара сама догадалась. Она поставила меня перед фактом, что либо я сам тебе рассказываю, либо это делает она, - кажется, это чуть смягчает гнев девушки, - Я знаю, что заслуживаю то, что сейчас со мной происходит.

\- Те типы, что забрали наших друзей, возможно, и заслуживают. Но не ты, - она усаживается напротив него, - Ты всё ещё передо мной самые по уши в дерьме. И ничего из последних двадцати четырёх часов этого не изменит.

\- Знаю, - дрожь в руках чуть унимается, и он некоторое время просто гладит Мэри, - Мне так жаль.

Аманда вдруг выглядит совершенно опустошенной:

\- Да. Я тебе верю.

***

В течение нескольких следующих дней устанавливаются некоторые правила:

\- Вогл не может водить непримечательный белый фургончик, выбранный Фарой, потому что, когда тот оказывается за рулём, благодаря его особому стилю вождения, этот самый фургончик, мягко говоря, внезапно становится гораздо менее непримечательным;

\- то же касается и Аманды;

\- единственный, за кем закреплена абсолютная власть в вопросах выбора музыки – Кен;

\- если кто-нибудь вдруг поинтересуется у Тодда, почему, когда он устал или сразу после приступа, он напевает Мэри «Let It Be», тот будет пожимать плечами и бормотать какую-то ерунду.

***

Кен не оставляет попыток добраться до файлов «Чёрного крыла», но, где бы те ни были, скрыты они надежно. Всё, что им удаётся обнаружить – электронное письмо, в котором говорится, что полковник Скотт Риггинс был заменён на посту директора «Чёрного крыла» Хьюго Фридкиным с Патрисией Уилсон в качестве наблюдающей в связи с эмоциональной привязанностью Риггинса к изучаемым объектам. Текущее положение Риггинса неизвестно.

\- Один их тех редких случаев, когда меня оставили с носом, - бормочет Кен, - и мне такое не по душе.

\- Когда мы виделись в последний раз, он был за главного, - тихо произносит Вогл, - Он приходил и пытался обманом вернуть нас. Этот тип, Фридкин, был с ним.

\- Так, притормози-ка, это который приставил ко мне автомат? – требовательно вопрошает Аманда. У Тодда в голове всё переворачивается.

\- Тебе угрожали автоматом?

\- Ну да, но потом я пошла к тебе, и случилось всё это дерьмо, так что всё было не к месту с тобой посекретничать.

Обидно, но справедливо.

\- Он выглядел каким-то неуправляемый кретином, - продолжает она, - Что-то как-то не очень воодушевляет слышать, что он теперь босс.

«Да, - думает Тодд, в то время как Мэри нервно бьёт хвостиком по его руке, - совсем не воодушевляет».

***

Кен где-то обзаводится упаковкой маркеров «Шарпи» всех цветов радуги и частенько рисует что-то на своей руке: цветочки или сердечки всевозможных цветов.

\- Я не могу сказать, что мы её ищем или что мы вызволим её, - делится он с Тоддом однажды, - Они ведь могут увидеть, а мы не хотим их предупреждать. Но… сам не знаю. Может, эти рисунки вызовут у неё улыбку и дадут знать, что я цел.

\- Как ты понял, что она твоя Пара?

Кен усмехается:

\- В отеле. Мы тогда искали повсюду Дирка. Я вышел из душа и написал: «Замыслы Вселенной ещё более непостижимы, чем мне когда-либо казалось», и тут услышал из соседней комнаты стенания и это её «Ну чего он ВЕЧНО пишет всякую хрень?». Она никогда не была из возвышенных особ, все эти пространные измышления о жизни точно не про неё.

\- Да, понимаю, сам не из таких, - Тодд поворачивает голову, чтобы разглядеть розу на руке Кена. Здорово нарисовано. В последнее время что-то ничего не слышно от его собственной Пары. Ему, вроде как, и хочется черкнуть что-нибудь, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке, но в то же время он осознает важность личного пространства другого человека. Да и это сейчас явно не в топе его приоритетов. - Хотел бы я сделать что-то подобное для Дирка.

Это внезапно звучит так, будто Тодду хочется, чтобы Дирк был его Парой. Кен бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, и Тодд заливается краской, уже готовый оправдываться и объяснять, что он просто неверно выразился, но тут Кен протягивает ему маркеры:

\- Выбери цвет.

Тодд хватает чёрный. Кен только закатывает глаза.

\- Что не так?

\- Да ничего. Ты просто крайне предсказуем в вопросах цветовой гаммы. Так, ладно, а теперь нарисуй что-нибудь на моей руке.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто рисуй.

Тодд секунду размышляет, а затем изображает кривоватую звёздочку. Кен вытаскивает жёлтый маркер и нацарапывает снизу: «Подумал дать Тодду попробовать».

Тодд сглатывает ком в горле:

\- Дирк ей нравится, - бросает Кен маркер к остальным, - Если выдастся такая возможность, она передаст ему, что ты со мной и в относительном порядке.

\- Спасибо.

\- Без проблем.

*** 

\- Когда мы найдем их… Если для того, чтобы вытащить их оттуда, придется бросить тебя, - доверительно сообщает Вогл Тодду, когда в номере не остаётся никого больше, - Я выберу их.

Тодд даже не отрывается от изучаемой им карты. Чего-то в таком роде он и ожидал. Вогл не очень-то и скрывал своё к нему отношение. Тодд полагает, что тот просто дожидался, когда они останутся один на один.

\- Отлично.

\- Чего?

\- Само собой, в первую очередь ты должен помочь им. «Чёрное крыло» - полное дерьмо, и я не хочу, чтобы они оставались там ни единой лишней минуты.

Вогл притихает. Тодд поднимает голову и видит крайне настороженное выражение на его лице.

\- Я думал, ты ввязался во всё это, только чтобы доказать барабанщице, что ты не конченый ублюдок.

\- Я _и есть_ конченый ублюдок, и не собираюсь ничего доказывать, когда уже натворил столько всякой херни. – Он возвращается к карте, - Я не хочу, чтобы мой друг был там, и не хочу, чтобы там были твои друзья. Я _никому_ такого не желаю, и, если это значит, что я останусь позади, что ж, так тому и быть.

Вогл и слова не произносит до возвращения остальных, но Тодд всё это время ощущает на себе его взгляд.

***

Тодд и Кен часто разговаривают, но больше всего он беседует, наверное, с Мэри, поглаживая её после приступов, поздно ночью, когда все уже спят, и усталость вкупе со страхом, неотступно напоминающим, что у них нет ни единого способа узнать, жив ли в действительности Дирк, звучат как никогда громко. Мэри тоже склонна предпочитать его бок другим и, очевидно, не имеет ничего против ласки.

\- Я помню, как говорил, что не буду разговаривать с тобой, потому что хоть один из нас должен быть в здравом уме, - бормочет он как-то ночью. – И так оно и будет, как только мы вернём Дирка.

По Мэри не похоже, чтобы она ему верила, хотя, может он это просто проецирует. И, скорее всего, так оно и есть, учитывая, что она всё-таки кошка и, скорее всего, не понимает большую часть его болтовни.

*** 

\- Нет никакой необходимости скрывать их от меня, ты ведь в курсе, да? – говорит Аманда примерно месяц спустя их разъездов и поисков, обнаружив его прячущимся на складе «Wal-Mart» - его ноги превратились в ледяные глыбы. Он изо всех сил стискивает кулаки в карманах, стараясь игнорировать то, как сильно дрожат ноги и жалея, что рядом нет Мэри. – Я знаю, что ты болен. Я знаю про приступы. Скрывать их – глупо.

\- Ты и так натерпелась всего этого, когда я лгал тебе всё то время.

\- Ну, вообще-то нет, не натерпелась, потому что ты вечно отказывался это обсуждать. Тогда я считала, что всё из-за того, что ты не хочешь меня беспокоить, а, узнав правду, решила, что ты отказывался из-за страха попасться на вранье, но сейчас я практически уверена, что это была гремучая смесь и того, и другого в не пойми какой пропорции. И, знаешь, из-за этого определиться с тем, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, ничуть не легче.

Тодд отводит взгляд.

\- Послушай, делай что знаешь - мне плевать, - она отталкивается от стены, о которую опиралась, - Просто говорю, скрывать приступы – тупо. 

Тодд ощущает, как в ноги начинает возвращаться тепло. Он мало-помалу разжимает кулаки и кивает, так и не встречаясь с ней взглядом.

*** 

\- Думаю, сейчас Вогл ненавидит меня чуть меньше, чем когда мы только начали всё это, - делится с Кеном Тодд как-то. Тот играет с Мэри, взмахивая перед ней верёвочками из мотка пряжи. Та бросается за ними, чтобы схватить своими крошечными лапками. Тодд не перестаёт благодарить всех богов за то, что большую часть времени она, судя по всему, забывает о своей акульей сущности.

\- Аманда теперь относится к тебе пусть и немного, но лучше, вот и он, видимо, тоже малость оттаял.

Тодд полагает, что в его словах есть смысл. Он не такой идиот, чтобы верить, что сестра когда-нибудь будет относиться к нему как раньше, что сами их отношения будут прежними. Тодд даже и не надеется на прощение. Но Аманда начала разговаривать с ним напрямую, причём совсем не всегда с неприязнью, так что он брал от ситуации всё возможное. Фара вот тоже снова стала к нему дружелюбнее. Он так и не уточнил, в чём именно заключались её непростые чувства - у него никогда не было на это права. И тем не менее, было здорово снова с ней болтать.

Кен чуть улыбается, когда Мэри вся вытягивается струной, готовясь к атаке, но что-то в его лице неуловимо настораживает Тодда.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – хмурится он.

Рука того застывает, Мэри настигает верёвочку, и он позволяет ей победоносно утащить куда-то свою добычу.

\- Сегодня я получил послание, - тихо произносит он.

\- От Барт? – он без понятия, зачем вообще спрашивает: само собой, от Барт. От кого же ещё?

Но Кен тем не менее отвечает:

\- Да. Почерк её, так что писала точно она сама, а ни кто-то другой.

\- Я… - Тодд и не знает, что тут сказать. При обычных обстоятельствах расспрашивать человека о том, что написала его Пара, всё равно что лезть в его сугубо личные дела. – Как ты?

Кен садится рядом с ним, тоже прислоняясь спиной к кровати в их гостиничном номере:

\- Она написала совсем немного. Наверное, не было возможности. – Он начинает нервно потирать свою руку, - Там было: _«Я в норме, они очень плохие, не ищи меня»_. Она ничего не написала о возвращении.

Желудок Тодда неприятно сжимается. Он нерешительно кладет руку Кену на плечо. Тот запрокидывает голову. Очень долгое время они проводят, не произнося ни единого слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Маккартни говорил, что замысел «Let It Be» пришёл к нему после того, как, во время записи «Белого альбома», он увидел во сне свою мать. Маккартни объяснял, что его мать (которая умерла от рака, когда Полу было 14 лет) вдохновила на слова «Mother Mary»;
> 
> ** Артур Дент, Форд Префект, Триша Макмиллан - персонажи из цикла юмористических научно-фантастических романов британского писателя Дугласа Адамса, известных под общим названием «Автостопом по галактике».


	9. Chapter 9

Идёт уже четвертый месяц поисков, и у них - ничего, кроме тупиков и отсутствия информации, когда Вогл с каменным лицом истуканом застывает перед номером Аманды и Фары. Они все как раз возвращаются с ужина, и Фара уже было открывает рот, явно намереваясь спросить, в чём дело, но тот молча поднимает руку с зажатой в той бейсбольной битой, которую вечно таскает с собой. Девушка мгновенно вытаскивает пистолет, указывая Тодду, Кену и Аманде встать позади. Как только они это делают, Вогл со стуком распахивает дверь, Фара следует за ним, и все они скопом вваливаются в номер.

Мужчина в возрасте, в одежде тёмных тонов и бейсбольной кепке, встречает их прямым взглядом. Вогл издаёт невнятное рычание.

\- Вогл… - начинает было мужчина, когда Аманда закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Заткнись, - огрызается Вогл, - И пошел _нахер_.

\- Я пришел сюда, просто чтобы поговорить.

\- Ты и в прошлый раз так говорил, ублюдок, а теперь мои ребята пропали, _наши_ ребята пропали, ты забрал их всех…

\- Я не имею к этому никакого отношения.

\- Кто это такой? – обращается Фара к Воглу, но Аманда вдруг выступает вперёд, игнорируя шепот девушки немедленно вернуться на место.

\- Риггинс. Вы со своим _ублюдочным_ дружком как-то пытались взять меня в заложники, припоминаешь?

В Тодде вспыхивает гнев. Хватка Фары на пистолете становится жёстче. Риггинс и бровью не ведёт:

\- Да, Фридкин сделал это. И, если помнишь, именно я приказал ему отступить. 

\- Ага, я так, блядь, благодарна, - Тодд сомневается, что вообще когда-либо видел её в таком бешенстве. Он и сам чувствует непривычный зуд в ладонях, - Где они? Куда вы их забрали?

\- Я никуда их не забирал.

\- Что вы сделали с Барт? – и хоть голос Кена тих, ярости в нём не меньше.

\- Говорю же, я к этому непричастен. Теперь за главных Фридкин с Уилсон, и они спят и видят выйти на меня. Я же всё это время искал вас. Мне известно, где они держат ваших друзей.

Все напряженно застывают.

\- Почему мы должны верить? – резко спрашивает Фара. Риггингс кивает на лежащую на кровати объёмную черную сумку.

\- Здесь всё, что мне только удалось забрать, перед тем как уйти в бега: личные дела, информация о местоположении, план объекта.

\- И что взамен? – голос Фары холоден как лёд, - Потому что прямо сейчас мне больше всего хочется просто-напросто пристрелить вас и забрать сумку.

\- Объект, о котором я говорю… - Риггинс делает крошечный шаг по направлению к ней, и Аманда тут же преграждает ему дорогу.

\- Приблизитесь к ней ещё хоть на сантиметр, - выплёвывает она, - и я прикончу вас, о чём бы вы там не собирались нам вещать, - даже учитывая всё происходящее, Тодд не может не заметить, как Фара заливается краской. Риггинс останавливается.

\- Объект, о котором я говорю – копия предыдущего, - продолжает он упрямо, - Мне известны его слабые места, и, когда вы вытащите их оттуда, в моих силах сделать так, чтобы вся вина за это легла в глазах ЦРУ исключительно на Уилсон и Фридкина, а вы все смогли вернуться к своим прежним жизням. 

Они все смотрят на Вогла. Тот поджимает губы.

\- Он искренен, - отвечает он, - никаких уловок.

\- Я за то, чтобы позволить ему помочь, - устремляет на Риггинса напряжённый взгляд Кен, - Я хочу вернуть Барт.

\- Лично мне хочется грохнуть его, - говорит Аманда, - Но и вытащить остальных – тоже.

\- Ага, - в горле у Тодда совсем сухо, - Мне тоже.

\- Вогл, - Фара не двигается с места, - Что думаешь?

\- Согласен, - кивает тот, наконец, - Но я оставляю за собой право выбить из него всё дерьмо, если он всё-таки предаст нас.

Фара опускает пистолет:

\- Замётано.

***

Тодд проводит большую часть всей следующей недели, пялясь на досье Дирка.

Он сидит на кровати в выделенной ему комнате (разве не странно, что у него снова есть собственная комната?) в доме, предоставленным им Риггинсом в качестве базы (где-то в горах Монтаны, они залегли тут, пока Риггинс пытается очистить их имена) и таращится на лежащую в ногах папку. Фара, Кен и Аманда уже ознакомились со всеми материалами. Этого не сделал один только Вогл, но ведь ему и ни к чему.

Мэри запрыгивает на постель, с любопытством косится на папку, но, видимо, решив, что та не представляет никакого интереса, раз ни для еды, ни для игр не пригодна, выжидающе усаживается прямо перед Тоддом. Он берет её на руки и начинает гладить.

\- Эта кошка и шага не даёт тебе сделать в одиночку, - произносит Фара, заходя в комнату.

\- Возможно, - сдержанно роняет Тодд.

Она присаживается рядом с ним спиной к изголовью и протягивает руку к Мэри. Когда та, обнюхав, облизывает её, Фара ласково проводит ладонью по мягкой шерстке.

\- Точно говорю.

\- Нужно ли мне знать то, о чём говорится в этом деле?

\- Не могу сказать, - теперь она почёсывает Мэри под подбородком, - Мне по душе быть в курсе всего только возможного, для меня это _важно_. Но я не могу решать за тебя.

\- Я ведь буду совсем не в восторге от содержимого этой папки, так ведь?

\- Абсолютно точно нет, - Мэри вновь сворачивается клубочком на Тодде, и Фара убирает руку, - И фанатом Риггинса ты тоже не станешь. Но он нам нужен, так что держи себя в руках.

\- Не то чтобы он сильно нравился мне сейчас.

\- О, поверь мне, он будет нравится тебе гораздо меньше.

\- Мне не хочется… - он вздыхает, - Это как-то неправильно. Но если что-то из написанного здесь вдруг сможет оказаться полезным… получается, что я должен прочитать.

\- Только тебе решать. Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Тодд на миг притихает, а затем пихает её плечом:

\- Спасибо, что не убежала тогда с воплями, когда я ляпнул, что ты хорошо смотришься в моей одежде, - произносит он вместо того, чтобы сказать: «Спасибо, что снова разговариваешь со мной, даже если и не простила причинённого твоей Паре».

\- Тебе спасибо, что больше никогда этого не повторял, - фыркает она.

*** 

После её ухода Тодд берётся за досье. Делает глубокий вдох и открывает папку.

К служебного вида документам прикреплены два снимка Дирка. На том, что справа, совсем недавнем, зернистое изображение его в желтой куртке, ожидающего автобус. Второй снимок выглядит более профессиональным, наподобие фотографии на паспорт. Ребёнок на том, одетый в необъятный синий свитер, улыбается во весь рот, блестя глазами, и Тодд практически слышит (само собой, в исполнении его взрослого голоса, потому что знать, как бы мог звучать голос маленького Дирка, ему неоткуда), как он заваливает фотографирующего миллионом вопросов о его камере. Здесь ему не больше одиннадцати или двенадцати. Он с легкой улыбкой подносит фотографию ближе к лицу, немного удивлённый, что «Чёрному крылу» вообще каким-то образом удалось заполучить этот снимок, потому что тот точно не мог быть из официальных документов. Но тут он вспоминает, что они ЦРУ, а значит способны наложить лапы на что угодно.

Он снова прикрепляет фото на место под скрепку и переходит к остальным документам:

**ИКАР  
ИМЯ: СВЛАД ЧЬЕЛЛИ  
ТЕКУЩИЙ ПСЕВДОНИМ: ДИРК ДЖЕНТЛИ**

Тодд задумчиво отмечает последнее. Он не знал, что Дирк – вымышленное имя, но ведь это имеет смысл. Он приступает к остальным материалам. В определении его способностей полно невообразимо длинных слов, насколько может сказать Тодд, сводящихся к «полагаем, он видит узоры вселенной, но, чёрт нас подери, если мы хоть что-то знаем наверняка». Во всяком случае, они, судя по всему, считали его крайне многообещающим.

Тодд не уверен, стоит ли ему так подробно знакомиться с досье. Он до сих пор ощущает некое беспокойство, читая всё это, так что просто бегло проходится по строкам, от одного факта к другому, пока не спотыкается об одно предложение:

_«Всё указывает на то, что способности объекта возросли с момента его вступления в программу в возрасте десяти лет»._

Тодд хмурится. Тут какая-то ошибка. Он подносит страницу совсем близко к лицу, ища следы типографического брака. Но ничего такого. Он переворачивает лист. Да, текст набран на компьютере, но ведь кто-то мог просто опечататься. И тем не менее, не видя тому никаких доказательств, он берётся за просмотр оставшихся документов.

Возраст повторяется ещё пару раз. Констатируется, что Дирк попал в «Чёрное крыло» в десятилетнем возрасте - прямо из приюта, вскоре после смерти матери. Цифра повторяется достаточно часто, чтобы понять – это не ошибка. 

Тодд возвращается мыслями к тому моменту, когда спросил у Дирка, как давно тот покинул ЦРУ, «достаточно давно» - получил он тогда ответ.

Согласно документам, это было шестнадцать лет назад. 

Ему было десять. 

Тодд сглатывает ком в горле и берётся за чтение: на этот раз с самого начала и со всем возможным вниманием

*** 

Когда Тодд вихрем врывается в гостиную, служащую им местом сборов и обсуждения дальнейших планов, Риггинсу с Фарой – обоим - судя по всему, не составляет никакого труда тут же понять, что с ним творится. Фаре – потому что она оставила его прямо перед тем, как он взялся за папку, так что она в состоянии сложить два и два. Насчёт Риггинса он не уверен, но опять же, вполне возможно, будучи лживым козлом из ЦРУ, ставящим опыты над детьми, получаешь грёбаные способности провидца, кто его знает.

И тем не менее, когда Тодд залетает в комнату, Риггинс тут же отступает в заднюю её часть, а Фара, скрестив руки, в мгновение ока преграждает ему дорогу.

\- Тодд, - быстро говорит она, - Тодд, Тодд. Не глупи.

\- Ты же читала, - руки Тодда сотрясает дрожь. Как же ему хочется сжать кулак и заехать по роже Риггинса, - Ты знаешь.

\- Да, знаю. Но это сейчас не самая удачная линия поведения на перспективу.

\- Да он же… - он обрывается на полуслове и тяжело смотрит на Риггинса, все ещё не двигающегося с места. Он чувствует себя почти так же, как тогда под землей (казалось, целую вечность назад), когда, чтобы открыть дверь, взял Дирка за руку и через его тело прошёл электрический разряд. Кажется, ярость искрится даже на кончиках его пальцев.

\- Я знаю, и после мы никогда больше его не увидим, но прямо сейчас возьми себя в руки и не психуй.

Тодд до скрежета сжимает зубы, ощущая на себе взгляды безмолвных Аманды, Кена и Вогла.

\- Если ты опять что-то вытворишь, когда дело дойдёт до Дирка, что угодно, - сообщает он Риггинсу, - Я скормлю тебя своей грёбаной кошке.

Риггинс смотрит всё так же настороженно. Ну и отлично.

\- Понял.

И Тодд, ни на кого не глядя, ретируется.

***

Тодд лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку, когда слышит звук открываемой двери.

\- Чего надо? – бормочет он.

Матрас прогибается под чьим-то весом.

\- Мэри плакала под твоей дверью, - говорит Аманда, - Я не хотела, чтобы она снесла её в печали.

\- Она слишком избалована, могла бы и посидеть – подучилась бы терпению, - и всё же Тодд принимает сидячее положение и сажает кошку себе на колени.

На лице Аманды играет едва заметная улыбка – первая, которую она адресует ему за последние месяцы:

\- Ну да, и чья же это вина?

\- Да знаю я.

Улыбка уступает место нерешительности:

\- Как ты?

\- Порядок.

\- Что-то непохоже.

\- Я не знал. Ничего не знал, - Тодд откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену, - Как же мне хочется врезать Риггинсу.

И не раз. 

\- У меня такое ощущение, что это уже стало твоим постоянным состоянием души.

Уголок его губ чуть дёргается.

\- Вполне возможно.

\- Послушай, последнее время я от тебя далеко не в восторге, но ты все ещё мой брат, и я люблю тебя, нравится мне это или нет, и мне очень жаль, что тебе сейчас… - она пространно взмахивает рукой, - так.

\- Спасибо, - он старается вложить в это слово всю свою искренность, показать, что он _действительно_ благодарен ей, но чувствует себя таким разбитым, что совсем не уверен в успехе.

Аманда поднимается, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу:

\- Ну я пошла. Думаю… с тобой всё будет тип-топ, - она демонстрирует ему два больших пальца и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Тодд какое-то время сидит в полной тишине.

\- Ты бы слопала Риггинса, да? – обращается он к Мэри, - Если б я попросил? Потому что я все ещё могу. 

Мэри не сводит с него глаз.

\- Он был совсем ребёнком. Знаешь, когда он сказал, что был в ЦРУ, я посчитал, что он тогда, как минимум, был совершеннолетним. Господи, я думал, это было решением взрослого самостоятельного человека. Да как они… Как он вообще согласился? Что за _чёртовы_ равнодушные взрослые могли позволить ему пойти с какими-то непонятными типами из органов? Он же был _мальчишкой_. Потерявшим мать, ради всего святого - он же даже не мог мыслить здраво. Как? Как можно забирать детей на какие-то базы и делать из них подопытных? _Да кто вообще на такое способен?  
_  
В досье подробно перечислялось, что просил Дирк, став постарше. Одеяла потеплее. Подушки помягче. Еду повкуснее. Музыку. Друзей. Он не получил ничего из этого. Тодд вдруг задумывается о десятилетнем мальчике в крошечной комнатке с одно лишь кроватью в той, напевающем самому себе, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть капельку лучше. К горлу его подступает комок.

\- Чёрт, - шепчет он, - Вот же чёрт.

На последнем слове его голос нелепо срывается. 

Какое-то время Тодд просто гладит Мэри, пробегая пальцами по её шерстке, пока его дыхание не выравнивается. Он смаргивает, перед глазами всё немного расплывается.

Он тянется к тумбочке, берёт маркер и мгновение медлит, глядя на свою руку. Ему несвойственны подобное сантименты, но у него такое чувство, что ему нужно сделать это, нужно напомнить. В том числе самому себе. Он аккуратно выводит на коже:

_«Всё будет в порядке»._

От его Пары уже какое-то время ничего не слышно. Да и это сейчас далеко не первостепенно в его жизни. Но написав это, он чувствует, что на душе становится хоть немного, но спокойнее. Вполне возможно, думает он, устраиваясь в постели, чтобы немного поспать, его Паре, где бы тот сейчас ни был и с чем бы ни имел дела, тоже станет чуточку лучше.

*** 

Тодд старается избегать оставаться с Риггинсом один на один, однако этого не удается делать вечно, и, в конце концов, это происходит, когда он внимательно изучает план объекта, запоминая все возможные пути к камерам, а Риггинс осматривает имеющееся у них оружие, удостоверяясь, что у них есть всё необходимое, пока остальные работают над своими задачами.

\- Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, - вдруг произносит Риггинс в полной тишине. Тодд делает глубокий вдох.

\- Рад слышать.

\- Но я хочу хотя бы попробовать объяснить, почему я сделал то, что сделал.

Тодд и взгляда не поднимает:

\- Не трудись.

Риггинс не унимается:

\- Они были такими _особенными_ , понимаешь. Такими интересными. Уникальными.

Тодд до скрипа сжимает зубы:

\- Мне хорошо известно, насколько они особенные, полковник.

\- Я просто хотел понять их.

\- И потому засунул под микроскоп и держал силой?

\- Были допущены ошибки, да. Но я хочу, чтобы кто-то понял мои мотивы.

\- Мне глубоко параллельны твои мотивы, - сейчас Тодд абсолютно не видит лежащих прямо перед его носом чертежей, - Ты нереально облажался. И твои мотивы не имеют никакого значения при виде твоих действий.

\- Я действительно переживаю за Дирка, Тодд.

\- Это меня тоже не волнует.

Риггинс выдыхает, явно раздосадованный:

\- А знаешь, когда стало ясно, что Дирк вознамерился с тобой сблизиться, я ведь навёл о тебе справки. И в курсе всей твоей лжи. Ты тоже ошибался.

Гнев и ослепляющая ярость поднимаются в Тодде. Он поворачивается к Риггинсу:

\- О да, я поступал как урод, _как полный мудак_ , - практически рычит он, - Но _не запирал детей в клетки и не экспериментировал над ними на грёбаном правительственном объекте_ , - тычет он пальцем в грудь Риггинса, - Я _видел_ , в каком состоянии был Дирка, когда ты со своим придурочным лакеем припёр его к стенке в «Риджли». _Видел_ , как сильно это потрясло его, и, может, я и не осознавал, что тогда в действительности произошло, но понимал, что случилось что-то плохое. Так что не смей втирать мне, как дорог тебе Дирк. Не смей объяснять, из каких таких побуждений ты засунул в клетки кучу людей. Ты просто хотел насадить их на булавки и держать под стеклом, как чёртовых _бабочек_. И не смей вешать мне сейчас лапшу на уши, чтобы снять с себя ответственность и чувство вины. Мне не интересно, ясно? Когда мы вытащим их оттуда, когда ты удостоверишься, что Дирк волен идти куда угодно, не оглядываясь через плечо всю оставшуюся жизнь, я хочу, чтобы ты исчез и _больше никогда не попадался нам на глаза._ Так что делай своё дело, закрыв рот, и отвали от меня нахер.

Тодд возвращается к плану. Всё оставшееся время они работают в тишине.

*** 

Тодд отчаянно сжимает зубы, противясь приступу. Ослепляющая боль растекается по плечам, и он не сдерживает коротких рваных всхлипов. Его настолько скручивает, что он не решается взять Мэри на руки, боясь сделать той больно. Тут дверь открывается. Вошедший в его комнату Вогл опускает руку ему на лоб. Боль внезапно исчезает. Тодд таращится на него. Он знает, что тот всегда делает это для Аманды, но ему никогда и в голову не приходило просить этого для себя.

\- Ты месяцами гонялся за этими ублюдками, чтобы вернуть наших, - говорит Вогл, - И был готов выбить из Риггинса всё дерьмо за то, что он сделал с нами. Слышал, ты наорал на него. Немногие бы так поступили. Это не значит, что ты мне нравишься, но я уважаю тебя как часть нашей команды.

Тодд сглатывает и кивает:

\- Спасибо.

Вогл передёргивает плечами и вылетает из комнаты. Тодд медленно принимает сидячее положение и рассеянно поглаживает забравшуюся ему на колени Мэри.

***

Риггинса нет с ними, когда они, наконец, вламываются на объект (месяц спустя их встречи с ним и почти пять месяцев с тех пор, как там удерживают их друзей), за что Тодд только благодарен. Они решают взять с собой Мэри, и Тодд, даже зная, что она прекрасно способна позаботиться о себе, жутко нервничает. И тем не менее, ничего не говорит. Даже если дела обернутся совсем худо, Дирк для него важнее. Всю дорогу он постоянно бросает взгляды на неё, сидящую на пассажирском сидении автомобиля, купленного специально для этой операции. Кен едет на мотоцикле, Аманда с Фарой – в фургоне.

Их план прост: устроив диверсию, отвлечь внимание, вломиться на базу, найти друзей и сделать оттуда ноги, пока все вокруг носятся, как курицы с отрубленными головами. Отвлекающий маневр, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, должен не только позволить им попасть внутрь, но и сделать Аманду невероятно счастливой, что полностью подтверждается, когда она с радостным хохотом нажимает на детонатор, и в стене (находящейся достаточно далеко от камер, чтобы не было нужды волноваться, не пострадает ли кто-то из субъектов) возникает дыра. 

Они вбегают в здание под вспышки сигналов тревоги и вой сирен и слышат крики и беготню кругом – начало хаоса. Фара смотрит на Тодда:

\- Пора разделяться. Ты как, порядок?

\- Разберусь, - Тодд демонстрирует Мэри на его руках, - У меня же есть акула.

Фара кивает:

\- Будь осторожен.

Тодд, спешно пересекая бесконечные коридоры, лишь смутно вспоминает, куда должен направляться в соответствии с планом. Прямо сейчас он просто идёт к самому большому источнику шума – опыт подсказывает ему, что Дирк будет именно там.

Однако, целая толпа охранников, при виде которой он вынужденно тормозит, возможно, свидетельствует о том, что это было не лучшим решением.

\- Ой, - издаёт он, когда они все вытаскивают пушки и дубинки, - Приветики.

\- Брось животное и подними руки!

Тодд секунду мешкает.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я… отпустил кошку?

\- _Сейчас же!_

\- Ну лады, - Тодд переводит взгляд на Мэри, молясь, чтобы она сообразила, чего от неё ждут, - Тогда я опуская кошку… _сейчас же_.

Тодд бросает в них Мэри и делает шаг назад.

В любой иной ситуации он бы, наверное, испытывал чувство вины при виде Мэри, вылетающей из собственного тельца под вопли военных. Но он в очередной раз вспоминает досье на Дирка, и потому просто засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, дожидаясь, когда всё будет кончено.

Когда она возвращается в своё тело, стены и пол залиты кровью. Она подходит к нему, и он опускается рядом ней на корточки.

\- Мррр.

\- Отличная работа, Мэри, - улыбается он ей, - Хорошая девочка.

Мэри касается лапкой его щеки, и он с некоторым удивлением ощущает, что та влажная. Должно быть, она вступила в одну из лужиц крови.

\- Твоя кошка?

Тодд поднимает взгляд. Женщина из особняка Спринга – Барт, как он теперь знает, - появляется по другую сторону разбросанных останков, похоже, откуда-то из бокового коридора. Она одета в тёмно-серую безликую форму, низ штанов которой весь забрызган кровью. Она смотрит на Мэри с выражением некоего благоговения.

\- Ум, ну да, - кивает он, - Время от времени. Но иногда она акула.

\- Я не с тобой разговариваю.

Тодд чувствует, как на его лбу сами собой пролегают складки:

\- А с кем… - он бросает взгляд через плечо – там никого, - С кем тогда?

Из того же коридора нерешительно показывается другая фигура. Пока тот пытается обойти лужи крови, Тодд мгновенно вскакивает на ноги, краем мысли отмечая, как странно видеть его в сером - он из того типа людей, что неразрывно связаны в сознании Тодда с яркими, броскими цветами.

\- Почему вечно так много крови? – бормочет Дирк, - Вот каждый раз, всегда столько крови.

\- Ты привыкнешь, - Барт, кажется, забавляет вид его, в шлепанцах и на цыпочках огибающего багровые брызги. - Хочешь, перенесу тебя? Я-то всё равно уже заляпалась.

\- Нет, премного благодарен, но я сам, - Дирк минует последние останки и, подняв глаза, резко замирает в нерешительности. Какой-то бесконечный миг они с Тоддом стоят, не говоря ни слова.

\- Знаешь, мне не привыкать к неожиданностям, - вдруг выдаёт Дирк, - Они, вроде как, неотъемлемая часть моей жизни, но, должен признать, тебя я никак не ожидал увидеть. Вообще когда либо, на самом деле. Будь удача, для разнообразия, на моей стороне, вы бы все были в целости и сохранности и определенно не втянуты во всё это по моей вине.

Тодд ощущает знакомую волну поднимающегося гнева - того же, что охватил его, когда он, наконец, ознакомился с материалами досье.

\- А стоило ожидать, - отвечает он, - У нас и в мыслях не было оставлять тебя одного. Мы бы обязательно пришли, сколько бы времени не потребовалось, чтобы отыскать тебя. Мы друзей не бросаем.

На лице Дирка сейчас то же выражение, что было у него в лесу, когда Тодд назвал себя его другом – неприкрытое удивление и зарождающийся восторг. И на этот раз тот даже не пытается этого скрыть:

\- Оу.

Тодд неловко пожимает плечами:

\- Ага.

Дирк сейчас куда счастливее, чем всего несколько мгновений назад, но есть во всём его виде всё ещё нечто болезненно неуверенное, достаточное для того, чтобы Тодд мысленно вздохнул и, _да пошло оно всё._

Он делает шаг вперёд и сгребает Дирка в объятия. Тот на секунду теряется, прежде чем, оправившись, крепко сомкнуть руки вокруг Тодда. Ему приходит на ум, что Дирку, вероятно, нечасто приходится обниматься, и потому тот так отчаянно крепко стискивает его сейчас.

\- Рад снова тебя видеть, - шепчет Тодд.

\- Взаимно, - он практически может слышать улыбку Дирка и не удерживается от собственной, - Пусть и в антураже восьмой части «Hellscape». 

\- Эй.

Тодд и Дирк чуть отстраняются друг от друга. Барт стоит рядом, и её штаны теперь испачканы багровым куда больше.

\- Мы тут как бы все ещё застряли, - отмечает она.

\- Отлично подмечено, - Дирк, похоже, с явной неохотой, отпускает Тодда, - Ты один?

\- Нет, все здесь, - Тодд поворачивается к ней, - Барт, верно?

Она настороженно смотрит на него:

\- Ну… типа?

\- Кен тоже здесь.

Её глаза удивленно распахиваются:

\- Но я же говорила ему не делать этого.

\- Он… - Тодд осекается, прежде чем успевает произнести _«любит»_. Он не уверен, что пока было между ними двумя, - очень заботится о тебе. И то, что ты была напугана, только прибавило ему решимости в поисках.

Крошечная его часть предательски нашептывает, что нечто похожее он сам испытывает по отношению к Дирку, но он отбрасывает эту мысль.

Барт усмехается, глаза у неё на мокром месте. Она подходит к лежащей посреди коридора руке (невозможно определить, которому из солдат она раньше принадлежала) и вынимает из той дубинку:

\- Ну и чего мы ждём?

\- Можно мне взять котёнка? - спрашивает Дирк.

\- Да, само собой. Её зовут Мэри.

Дирк наклоняется и берёт ту на руки, посылая ей лучезарную улыбку:

\- Здравствуй, Мэри.

Тодд достаёт бейсбольную биту из рюкзака на спине:

\- Ну что… Погнали.

***

Тодд протягивает Барт маркер, пока они продвигаются по коридору:

\- Сообщи Кену, что мы все вместе.

Барт берёт тот, и прямо тут мимо проносятся пули. Они трое мгновенное вжимаются в стену.

\- Барт, - шепчет Дирк, когда звук шагов становится всё ближе и ближе, - Думаешь, справишься с ними?

\- Точно нет, если должна буду печься о вас двоих, - она дописывает послание на своей руке, - Я видела чуть ниже по коридору оружейную. Двигайте туда и прибарахлитесь чем-нибудь. Встретимся там.

\- Меня не особенно воодушевляет мысль бросать тебя тут одну, - говорит Дирк. Она усмехается ему:

\- Не парься. Вселенная ведь всегда исправляет себя. Со мной ничего не случится, - она покачивает маркером в воздухе, - Я возьму? А то у меня нет ничего весомого. Последний раз, когда мне в руки попала ручка, я даже не успела никого пырнуть – только написала Кену ни в коем случае не лезть сюда, и они отняли её у меня.

\- Действуй свободно.

Её улыбка становится шире:

\- Спасибки, - говорит она, показывая им делать ноги, и с заблестевшими глазами поворачивается навстречу пулям.

*** 

На оружейной цифровой замок, чего Тодду, по правде говоря, следовало ожидать.

\- Как думаешь, если шарахну по нему битой, это как-то поможет? – интересуется он у Дирка с долей надежды, - Типа, как в кино, а?

Дирк качает головой. Он пересаживает Мэри, теперь придерживая её одной рукой, и наклоняется, изучая клавиатуру.

\- Они не очень-то и думали о нас, эти военные, - произносит он буднично, - Никакой веры в наши умственные способности. Уж во всяком случае, относительно меня, Барт и Буйной Тройки точно. Так что порой могли упомянуть в нашем присутствии некоторые вещи, даже не помышляя, что мы поймем, что они означают. Например...

Пальцы на мгновение замирают над клавиатурой, а затем быстро набирают четыре цифры: 2-1-2-1. Раздаётся щелчок, и он толкает дверь - та открывается, и он расцветает победоносной улыбкой:

\- Например, один мог сказать другому новую комбинацию к оружейной при смене пароля, - заканчивает он, крайне довольный собой.

Тодд закидывает биту на плечо:

\- А неплохо.

\- _Я_ тоже так думаю.

Комната вся забита вещами, которые даже не являются оружием в традиционном понимании: половина одной из стен, к примеру, увешана всевозможными кувалдами.

\- Посмотри только на все эти пушки, - Дирк протягивает руку, намереваясь дотронуться до одного из ружей.

\- Не делай этого, а то ещё умудришься продырявишь нас. 

\- Не умудрюсь.

Тодд приподнимает брови. Губы Дирка чуть дёргаются.

\- Возможно, не умудрюсь, - поправляется он. Тодд принимает это как лучшее, что ему светит получить и возвращается к пистолетам:

\- Фара с ума сойдёт.

\- Так она что, и правда, здесь?

\- Говорю же, все здесь.

Дирк с улыбкой качает головой.

\- Поверить не могу, - бормочет он, - Мы услышали, что на базе незваные гости, солдаты как раз переводили нас по тому боковому коридору, чтобы вернуть в камеры, и тут вдруг это. Моя кошка. Не в виде кошки, само собой, в виде акулы. А затем _ты_. – Он усмехается, - Ты даже лучше кошки.

\- Премного благодарен? – Тодд поднимает взгляд на лампочку, одиноко освещающую помещение. Та светит тускловатым золотистым светом в противовес буквально всем остальным виденным им здесь, исключительно люминесцентным. – Это что, здесь единственная лампочка, которая, не знаю, не… холодная, белая и режущая глаза?

\- Насколько могу судить, да. Данная лампочка – самое близкое к настоящему солнечному свету, что мне только доводилось видеть за последние пять месяцев. Хотя, строго говоря, - прибавляет он глубокомысленно, - солнечный свет _в действительности_ цвета не имеет, потому что, ну знаешь, это же свет. Полагаю, мне следовало сказать: самое близкое к настоящему цвету солнца. «Чёрное крыло» - не самый большой поклонник окон.

Тодд сглатывает.

\- Я читал дело ЦРУ на тебя, - вылетает у него. Он без понятия, как сказать о таком деликатнее.

\- О.

Тодд не отрывается от лампочки – ему сейчас совсем не хочется смотреть Дирку в лицо.

\- Я не знал, вправе ли. Потому что, уверен, у тебя и без того достаточно отняли, и я не хотел вносить в это ещё и свою лепту. Но подумал, что… может так сложиться, что мне понадобится что-то из там указанного, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда. Так что прочитал. И если ты злишься, я полностью тебя понимаю. Ты не обязан со мной разговаривать, так что… ладно? Я всё понимаю.

Какое время они оба молчат. У Тодда всё внутри скручивается, ладони становятся влажными.

\- Ну… - медленно произносит Дирк, - Не буду врать, я не… в восторге от этой мысли. Но ты прочитал его, чтобы попытаться помочь мне. Не то чтобы ты читал веселья ради, ну знаешь, чтобы показать пальцем и вволю посмеяться. Так что всё в порядке. Не волнуйся.

\- Показать пальцем и… - Тодд, наконец, переводит на него взгляд. Тот выглядит удивительно спокойным, - Чувак. Да с какого мне вообще… там нет ничего _смешного_.

\- И всё-таки есть кое-что, чего я не понимаю, - продолжает Дирк, будто не слыша возражений Тодда, - Как оно вообще попало тебе в руки? _Где ты мог достать моё дело?_

И это ещё один разговор, которого Тодду не хочется иметь, но выбора у него в действительности нет.

\- Мы получили его от… - бейсбольную биту ни с того ни с сего оплетают лозы, обвиваясь вокруг руки Тодда, удерживавшей рукоять. Ещё мгновение спустя сквозь них прорастают гигантские шипы, вгрызающиеся в его руку. Он кричит и отбрасывает биту. Лозы тут же исчезают, но кровь и порезы остаются, и он ощущает расходящиеся от них волны боли. - _Чёрт_.

\- Что такое? – Дирк, обеспокоенный, бросается к Тодду. Он берёт его окровавленную руку в свою, не занятую Мэри, и переворачивает ладонью вверх, - Что произошло? Я ничего не вижу. Всё в порядке?

На руках Дирка ни следа крови. Тодд сжимает зубы.

\- Многое изменилось с тех пор, как ты пропал, - говорит он.

Дирк хмурится:

\- Тодд, что…

Что-то мелькает на периферии зрения. Он бросает взгляд на выход и видит резко затормаживающего в дверном проёме Вогла. Остальные трое из Буйной Тройки нависают у того за спиной.

\- Опять? – спрашивает Вогл, указывая на руку Тодда.

\- Ага.

Тот снисходительным жестом велит:

\- Давай сюда.

Тодд с некоторой неохотой забирает руку у Дирка и протягивает её Воглу. Прикосновения Дирка, осторожные и нежные, нравятся ему куда больше, чем он готов признать. Его рука освещается синим, и вся кровь, раны и боль пропадают.

\- Спасибо.

Вогл оглядывается на стоящую позади Буйную Тройку:

\- Он тот ещё чудик, - сообщает он им, - И его фиг поймешь. И он мне далеко не всегда по душе. Но он на нашей стороне.

Тодд, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, подбирает бейсбольную биту. Дирк выглядит ещё более обеспокоенным, чем раньше.

\- Что…

Показывается Барт, крепко держащая за руку Кена. Тот выглядит куда счастливее, чем когда-либо с момента их с Тоддом знакомства. Затем к ним присоединяются и Фара с Амандой.

\- Приветики, Аманда! Привет, Фара! – сияет лучезарной улыбкой Дирк, - Я бы обнял вас, не будь у меня кошки.

Аманда бросает выразительный взгляд на Тодда:

\- Так теперь ты позволяешь держать её и другим людям?

\- Я никому ничего не запрещал! – уязвлённо взвивается Тодд, - Просто я ей нравлюсь больше всех.

Девушка, ухмыляясь, поворачивается к Дирку:

\- Здорово видеть тебя и всё такое, но эта кошка прямо-таки реально неотделима от Тодда, так что это действительно большое событие.

Фара улыбается Дирку:

\- Привет, Дирк, - и переводит взгляд на Тодда, - Аманда устроила пожар.

\- Она _что_?

\- Совсем крохотульненький!

\- Достаточный для того, чтобы нам значительно ускориться.

***

\- На нас с Амандой фургон с Буйной Тройкой, - быстро инструктирует Фара, пока они пересекают коридор за коридором, - Барт с Кеном на мотоцикле. Дирк, вы с Тоддом берёте машину.

\- Куда мы направляемся? – спрашивает Барт.

\- В убежище. У всех нас есть карты. Мы заляжем на дно, пока со всем этим будут разбираться.

\- Пока со всем этим будет разбираться кто? – уточняет Мартин. Фара резко останавливается в точке, где дорога расходится в четыре стороны.

\- Нам туда… - указывает она налево, - Барту с Кеном – прямо, а Дирку с Тоддом – направо.

\- Увидимся на месте, - говорит Аманда. Она чмокает Дирка в щеку и вмазывает Тодду кулаком в плечо. Тодд с Фарой обмениваются кивками, и они с Амандой уходят.

\- Удачи, - бросает Тодду Кен.

\- Взаимно.

\- Ты там поосторожнее, Джентли, - пихает Дирка Барт. Тот отвечает ей тем же.

\- Я _очень_ хорош в осторожниченьи.

Тодд просто смотри на него:

\- Нет, это неправда.

\- Но _могу_ быть.

Кен не сдерживает усмешки. Они двое исчезают.

Дирк с Тоддом быстро продвигаются по коридору.

\- А что за машина? – осведомляется Дирк жизнерадостно, - Что-нибудь весёленькое?

\- Ты, помнится, как-то обменял корвет на джип, так что мы оба знаем, что тебя не волнует веселье, когда дело касается автомобилей.

\- Ты _до сих пор_ припоминаешь мне это? То было _практичным_ решением… - Дирк поворачивает за угол и вдруг застывает на месте.

Тодд останавливается рядом с ним. Между ними и дверью – светловолосый парень в костюме. Остервенело указывающий на них пистолетом, он кажется Тодду смутно знакомым. 

\- Ты притащил _кошку_? – спрашивает тот, - Какого хрена у тебе здесь _кошка_?

И тут всё встает на место – Тодд вспоминает показанную им некогда Риггинсом фотографию.

\- Директор Фридкин, - выдыхает он, покрепче сжимая бейсбольную биту, - Так ты хочешь узнать, зачем нам Мэри?

Тот выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку:

\- Чего?

\- Не задавай Фридкину вопросов, - Дирк выглядит достаточно напуганным, чтобы Тодд начал питать к Фридкину ещё более недобрые чувства, чем уже имеющиеся, но одновременно с тем ему достоверно известно, что страх никоим образом не может заставить Дирка заткнуться, - Даже если он знает ответы, у него не хватает умственных способностей их сформулировать.

\- Ага, - пристально разглядывает того Тодд, - Наслышан.

\- Да у меня _завались_ этих ваших умственных способностей. У меня есть _интеллект_ , - Фридкина аж трясёт от гнева, - А у вас - _кошка_.

\- Коты – умнейшие животные, - парирует тут же Дирк, насупившись.

\- Ты мне и так не нравишься, - огрызается Тодд, - Не усугубляй всё это ещё и оскорблениями в адрес моей кошки.

\- Это всё твоих рук дело? – Фридкин исступленно жестикулирует свободной рукой, - _Ты_ в этом виноват, да?

\- Ну, мне помогали. Немного подмочили твою репутацию, а?

\- Где они?

\- Ушли. И уже очень далеко отсюда, - по правде, Тодд без понятия, как далеко успели убраться остальные на данный момент, но он наслаждается выражением ужаса на лице Фридкина при этих словах, - Ты же понимаешь, что тебе никак из этого не выбраться, верно? И пальба в нас ничего не исправит. Вина за всё это ляжет исключительно на тебя, - мстительно усмехается он.

\- Ты… - тычет в него Фридкин, - я знал, что ты, блин, с приветом. Да, может ты и не такое чудовище, как Икар и остальные чертовы уроды… - рука Тодда сама собой мгновенно плотнее сжимается на бите, когда Дирк чуть вздрагивает при слове «чудовище». Тодд вспоминает, как сам назвал Дирка так (казалось, целую вечность назад) и ощущает себя совсем больным от затапливающего его острого чувства вины. – Но ты притащил на базу ЦРУ _кошку_ и _бейсбольную биту_ , вломился на _чёртов правительственный объект_ со зверюшкой и спортивным инвентарём. _Знал ведь_ , что ты грёбаный придурок.

Тодд борется с подступающей к горлу тошнотой. _Не сейчас, не сейчас, сначала с этим бы разобраться._

\- Меня и похуже называли.

Фридкин, дёрганый, качает головой:

\- Поверить не могу, - бормочет он, - Икар… чувак, он _совсем_ нам не помогал: никогда не слушал, ничего не делал, за исключением того раза, когда мы его взяли его, и он заявил, что за ним кто-то там придёт. На протяжении _грёбаных месяцев_ он и не заикался об этом, но тогда ведь всё-таки сказал. – Он тычет в сторону Дирка пистолетом, и тот делает шаг назад, - _И именно в этом нужно было оказаться правым, да?_ – вопит он.

\- Через какое-то время после прибытия сюда мне уже и в голову не приходило, что это действительно может оказаться правдой, - тускло произносит Дирк. 

Тодд выступает вперёд:

\- Всё это – исключительно твоя вина, - повторяет он, - Выстрелишь ли ты сейчас в нас или нет - ты _уже_ всё проебал. Так что просто отпусти нас. Побереги пули.

\- Не-не-не. Кажется, ты ещё не въехал, - Фридкин изображает несколько загнанную улыбку, - Мы -  
_грёбаное ЦРУ_. Мы _найдём_ вас. Отсюда вы, может, и сбежите, но мы выследим вас и вернём этих уродов назад, и тогда вы все _очень сильно пожалеете_ , что вообще ввязались во всё это.

\- Ты говоришь точь-в-точь мой препод по алгебре в старшей школе, когда я прогуливал занятия, - о, да вы только посмотрите: Тодд, оказывается, такой умник, когда зол и ему угрожают оружием, - Его, кстати, тоже никто не боялся.

Фридкин сглатывает:

\- Ладно, ты прав, - тихо произносит он, - Прав, ясно, я облажался. Но возможно… есть ещё варианты. – Он смотрит прямо на Тодда, и тот задается вопросом, как часто на его лице вообще возникает это сосредоточенное выражение. Судя по словам Риггинса, умом он не блещет, - Я предлагаю тебе сделку.

\- Сделку?

\- Смотри, если я появлюсь перед боссом вот так, с пустыми руками, для меня это ничем хорошим не кончится. Но приведи я с собой объект… будет уже не так плохо. И у меня он всё ещё есть. Так что отдай мне Икара. Если ты это сделаешь, я не буду искать ни тебя, ни твоих дружков, ни даже твою чокнутую сестру. Вам ничего не будет за то, что вы тут устроили. Просто исчезнете, пока всё не уляжется. Всё, что мне нужно – Икар, преследовать вас никто не будет.

Тодд не столь болтлив, как Дирк, но и потерять дар речи для него большая редкость. Однако прямо сейчас, шокированному и охваченному отвращением, Тодду никак не удается найти ни единого слова. Он глупо таращится на Фридкина, лицо которого с каждой секундой его молчания всё больше и больше освещается надеждой.

\- Хорошая сделка.

Тодд оборачивается к Дирку. Тот не выглядит ни разочарованным, ни обеспокоенным. Лишь смирившимся.

\- Ты и остальные в обмен на меня. Довольно-таки неплохая математика.

Тодд аж рот разевает от злости, прежде чем, наконец, найтись с ответом:

\- _Нет_. Нет, я не поэтому молчал. Я молчал, потому что до этого был абсолютно убежден, что не смогу никого возненавидеть хоть вполовину сильно, как ненавижу Риггинса. Но, выходит, нужен был всего-то какой-то _кретин_ в дешевом костюме… - указывает он пальцем на Фридкина, - чтобы доказать, что я ошибался.

\- Риггинса? – повторяет Дирк слабо.

\- Откуда ты, _блин_ , вообще знаешь Риггинса? – требует Фридкин. Он выглядит потрясённым, хотя и не идет ни в какое сравнение с Дирком.

Тодд оскаливается в усмешке:

\- О, так он же тебя и сдал, - сообщает он, - И это как раз увеличивает количество вещей, за которые я ему признателен, до двух. Итого у него прямо сейчас на два очка больше, чем у тебя.

\- Если ты не отдашь мне Икара, я просто пристрелю тебя. _И твою чёртову кошку._

\- Моя чёртова кошка от тебя и мокрого места бы не оставила, - взрывается он, - Ты предлагаешь мне _продать_ лучшего друга, допуская, что я вообще _способен на это согласиться_ , и теперь думаешь, что угрозы убить меня и мою кошку в случае отказа… что, подсластят пилюлю? Да пошел ты. _Пошел нахрен._ Я ухожу, и Дирк уходит со мной. И, надеюсь, ЦРУ закапает тебя так глубоко, что ты там и сдохнешь.

\- _Никуда_ вы не уходите. У меня _пушка_ , а у вас баскетбольная бита и…

\- И кошка, ага, ты, видимо, очень беспокоишься, как бы я не забыл об этом факте, - Тодд протягивает Дирку биту, и тот пересаживает кошку ближе к локтю, чтобы взять её, - Напусти на него Мэри, если это сейчас обернётся плохо.

\- Напустить на… если _что_ обернё… Тодд, Тодд…

Дирк, несмотря на того, что обе руки у него заняты, дёргается, видимо, намереваясь схватить Тодда за руку, но тот уже на всех парах несётся прямо на Фридкина.

\- Назад! – визжит Фридкин, - У меня пистолет!

Следует признать, это не самый умный план Тодда. _Но его так всё это достало._ Фридкин нажимает на курок, но пистолет вдруг заклинивает. Он с секунду таращится на него, а затем поднимает взгляд на Тодда, и именно тут в его нос впечатывается кулак. Фридкин с воплем оседает на пол.

\- Ты сломал мне грёбаный нос!

\- Ну и круто, - опускается Тодд рядом с ним, - Дирк не чудовище. Моя сестра не чокнутая. Желаю хорошенько повеселится, объясняя начальству, как тебе удалось огрести от какого-то придурка с кошкой и спортивным инвентарём. – Он поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к абсолютно ошеломлённому Дирку с комично открытым ртом. – Идём.

\- Я… ага. Идём. Отличная идея, - Дирк подходит к Фридкину и, с секунду поколебавшись, пинает того ногой, а затем, удовлетворенно кивая, когда тот сдавленно охает, оборачивается к Тодду и возвращает ему биту, - Так где именно ты поставил машину?

*** 

Тодд бросает бейсбольную биту на заднее сидение:

\- Спасибо, что подержал. Это Аманды, она бы мне весь мозг вынесла, если бы я посеял её или ещё что.

\- Да без проблем.

Он бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида:

\- Знаешь, похоже, Аманда, и правда, устроила пожар, что надо, так что, если хочешь насладиться видом – у тебя есть прекрасный возможность.

\- Нет, спасибо, - качает головой Дирк.

Тодд отъезжает от базы. За ними никого – отлично.

\- И как далеко это убежище?

Тодд задумывается:

\- Где-то в четырёх часах отсюда.

\- Хочешь, я поведу? Ты, должно быть, вымотан.

Тодд выразительно выгибает бровь:

\- Уж если ты-то попадешь за руль, отдыха мне не видать.

\- Верно, но зато мы будем там через три часа вместо четырёх.

\- С целыми руками и ногами?

\- Ну, со мной большую часть времени именно так и происходит.

\- Я поведу, - усмехается Тодд.

\- Если тебе так спокойнее. - Дирк на какое-то время замолкает, - Так, кхм, как во всём этом замешан Риггинс?

Тодд пожимает плечами, с куда большей непринужденностью, чем ощущает на самом деле:

\- Он вышел на нас, чтобы помочь вытащить вас отсюда.

\- И что потребовал взамен?

\- Ничего.

\- _Ничего?_

\- Ага.

\- Ты уверен? Что-то на него совсем не похоже.

Убежденность, с которой Дирк произносит это, заставляет руки Тодда сжаться на руле.

\- Мы спрашивали, но он настаивает, что просто хочет вытащить тебя.

\- Должно быть, он _действительно_ ненавидит Фридкина.

\- Ну, он утверждает, что хочет всё исправить.

Дирк смеётся. Вымученно и совсем не радостно.

\- О, сомневаюсь. Так если то, что он сдал Фридкина, это одна из вещей, за которую ты ему признателен, то какая же тогда вторая?

\- Может, я и терпеть его не могу, но без него мы бы не сумели вытащить никого из вас. Так что это и вся эта тема с Фридкиным – вот и всё в его пользу.

Дирк ёрзает на сидении.

\- Почему ты так ненавидишь Риггинса? Что он тебе сделал?

Тодд до скрипа сжимает зубы.

\- Я вообще не в восторге от всех, кто использует детей в качестве подопытных, - выпаливает он и замолкает, пока что останавливаясь на этом.

\- Оу. – Дирк, кажется, немного удивлён, - Вот оно что. Верно. Полагаю, вполне справедливо, да. – он снова замолкает, - А почему ты не согласился на сделку?

\- Почему я не… - Тодд делает глубокий вдох, - Ты мой друг. Мой лучший друг, а это значит, что я не продам тебя какому-то… какому-то _чёртовому психопату_ из ЦРУ, который собирается проводить над тобой эксперименты или, не знаю… что там ещё. Суть в том, что я так не поступаю. И никогда в жизни не поступлю.

\- Но это касалось всех. Фара, Аманда, ты – вы все в обмен на меня одного. Это...

\- Неплохая математика, да-да, знаю, ты уже говорил, - Тодд, наконец, отрывается от дороги и смотрит на Дирка. Тот не выглядит ни капли обеспокоенным, лишь неподдельно заинтересованным, - Я не обмениваю тебя на всякую _херню_. Это не так работает. Мне было бы плевать, даже предложи он мне вдобавок персональный остров и… новую гитару, ясно? Всё не так устроено. _И чёрт с ней,_ с этой математикой. Не позволяй ему забираться себе в голову и заставлять тебя верить, что я должен был согласиться. Потому что это дерьмо собачье, и я просто… - Так, он слишком завёлся, чтобы продолжать. Он делает глубокий вдох. – Ты вправе уйти в любой момент, да, но при условии, что сам этого захочешь. А не потому, что решишь, будто так будет лучше для кого-то из нас, потому что мы не будем мириться с этой фигнёй. И потому что мы всегда придём тебе на помощь, - он бросает взгляд на заднее сидение, - В том числе и с битой.

\- О, - выражение лица Дирка практически комично ошеломлённое, - Ладно. Кхм. Спасибо.

Тодд неуклюже пожимает плечами, возвращая всё своё внимание к дороге:

\- Угу.

\- Это так… ново. Что люди поступают так по отношению ко мне.

\- Да, и это тоже полное дерьмо собачье, - бормочет себе под нос Тодд, - Кстати говоря, Мэри наследила кровью на твоих штанах.

\- Ой. Точно, так и есть. Совсем немного, - Дирк зевает, - Это был очень долгий и странный день. Ничего, если я посплю?

\- Конечно. Не то чтобы на ближайшие четыре часа было много иных вариантов времяпровождения.

Краем глаза он видит, как Дирк кивает. Он пересаживает Мэри на заднее сидение рядом с битой и устраивается поудобнее на своём месте. Вскоре его дыхание выравнивается, и оставшуюся часть пути Тодд проводит в тишине.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Почему кругом горы? – это следующее, что раздаётся от заспанного Дирка. Он по-совиному моргает, глядя на дорогу перед ними, освещённую одним лишь светом фар, и трёт глаза, - Когда мы только успели?

\- Пока ты спал. Мы почти на месте.

Тот, хмурясь, смотрит на Тодда:

\- Разве ты не устал?

Тодд _выжат как лимон_. 

\- Я в порядке.

\- Выглядишь… не совсем так.

\- В порядке.

Дирк поджимает губы и, похоже, намеревается снова возразить, но останавливается, увидев убежище:

\- _Громадина_.

\- Ну, нас тоже немало, - так, мотоцикл и фургон на месте, - Отлично, все добрались. 

Они выбираются из автомобиля, Тодд берёт Мэри, Дирк – биту, и, заходя, тут же сталкиваются со ждущими их Амандой и Фарой. Дирк прислоняет биту к ближайшей стене, и Аманда тут же заключает его в объятия. Это происходит впервые за последние несколько месяцев, так что он дорожит каждым мгновением.

\- Где вас, чёрт побери, носило, парни? – спрашивает Фара, когда приходит её черёд обнять Дирка, - Вы позже, чем мы рассчитывали.

\- Наткнулись на Фридкина.

\- Фридкина? – появляется Риггинс в дверях на кухню. Как и всегда, Тодд весь деревенеет в его присутствии, - Он был там?

\- Ага.

\- И что он?

Тодд сжимает зубы.

\- Вёл себя как мудак, - коротко бросает он, - Трясся, что придётся предстать перед боссом, и та взбесится из-за произошедшего. Я сломал ему нос. Преследовать нас он не стал.

\- Что-нибудь ещё?

У Тодда нет никакого желания вести с ним задушевные беседы о произошедшем.

\- Это основное.

\- Как ты умудрился сломать ему нос? Он что, был безоружен?

\- Тодд улучил момент проявить безрассудство в ещё большей мере, чем мне обычно в нём нравится, - встаёт рядом с Тоддом Дирк. Его кулаки сжаты, весь он натянут, как стрела, - Здравствуйте, полковник.

Выражение лица Риггинса в мгновение ока будто застывает:

\- Дирк.

\- Тодд сказал, что именно Ваша помощь помогла им попасть на базу. Неоценимая помощь.

Риггинс, удивлённый, бросает взгляд на Тодда:

\- Неужели?

\- Ну, я точно не использовал слова «неоценимая», - не хватает ещё, чтобы тот раздулся от самомнения.

\- Да, думаю, не использовал, - Риггинс возвращает всё свое внимание к Дирку, - У тебя замечательные друзья, Дирк. Он вот угрожал скормить меня своей кошке.

Тут уже приходит очередь Дирка удивляться:

\- Серьёзно, Тодд?

\- Ага, - бросает тот, и _«я все ещё могу это сделать»_ повисает в воздухе.

\- Что ж… Спасибо, что пришли им на помощь.

\- Сегодня вечером я уезжаю, чтобы попытаться всё уладить - хочу убедиться, что все вы сможете вернуться к своим обычным жизням. Мы можем с тобой переговорить - буквально пару минут - перед моим уходом?

\- Я… - Дирк колеблется, и Тодд весь подбирается. В конце концов, насчет Мэри он совсем не шутил. – Нет, спасибо. Видите ли, Тодд пробыл за рулём всю дорогу, и, несмотря на его _упорные уверения_ , что он не устал, я-то в курсе, что он вымотан до предела. Так что, думаю, мне бы хотелось довести его до комнаты – удостовериться, что он не уснёт на полпути. 

\- План что надо, - поддакивает Тодд.

Риггинс хмурит брови:

\- Аманда с Фарой разве не могут этого сделать?

\- Нет, - качает Фара головой, - Нет, мы никак не можем, потому что мы должны... – и, явно зайдя в логический тупик, замолкает.

\- Заняться сексом, - выпаливает Аманда. Фара поспешно тычет в неё пальцем:

\- Точно! Мы определенно должны заняться сексом! И это абсолютно безотлагательно. Ну, сами знаете, как оно бывает. Так что мы… пошли. Давай же. – Фара хватает Аманду за руку и, бросив в сторону Тодда беззвучное, но крайне выразительное «извини», уходит. Тот только пожимает плечами, изображая лицом полное понимание.

\- После этого ты…

\- Не хочу выслушивать Ваши извинения, - произносит Дирк негромко и устало, но в то же время твёрдо, - Я благодарен за всё, что Вы сделали. Но, думаю, больше нам разговаривать не о чем. Спасибо.

Вспышка боли рябью проходит по лицу Риггинса, прежде чем его выражение вновь возвращается к невозмутимому.

\- Конечно.

Он резко кивает, хватает лежащий на диване рюкзак и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь. Дирк провожает его взглядом.

\- Ты же знаешь, что ничего не должен этому ублюдку, правда ведь? – спрашивает Тодд.

\- Знаю, - устало улыбается Дирк Тодду, - Но спасибо, что сказал это. Эм… вообще-то я не в курсе, где твоя комната.

\- Наверху.

Они двое, подстраиваясь под Мэри – день у неё тоже был не из лёгких, медленно поднимаются по лестнице.

\- Твоя комната прямо за моей, - указывает Тодд, - Там есть ванная с душем. И если надумаешь переодеться – кое-какая одежда тоже найдётся.

Дирк посылает ему мягкую улыбку, и Тодд, должно быть, действительно переутомился, потому что у него внутри всё будто сжимается от её вида.

\- Спасибо тебе, Тодд. Всем вам. За всё.

Он, чувствуя, как сами собой слипаются глаза, улыбается в ответ:

\- Тебе не нужно этого говорить.

\- Ну, я всё равно уже сказал. Выглядишь так, словно вот-вот свалишься.

\- Такое… не совсем невероятно, - зевает он.

\- Иди ложись.

\- Ладно. Возможно, тебе не стоит стучаться к Аманде с Фарой, чтобы изъявить свою благодарность и им. Может это и началось как прикрытие, но, знаешь, Аманда придерживается системы Станиславского.*

Дирк выглядит позабавленным:

\- Буду иметь в виду.

\- Круто. – Тодд, еле передвигая ноги, заползает к себе. Стягивает рубашку (Мэри всё-таки немного запачкала ту кровью) и надевает спортивные штаны. Он проверяет телефон, просто на всякий случай – все, кто ему дорог, и так здесь, но это всё равно каким-то образом ощущается важным. Он заползает на кровать. Когда он уже впадает в дрёму, по его руке проходит покалывание. Он поднимает ту и смотрит на возникшую надпись:

_«Ты был прав. В конце концов, всё обернулось хорошо»._

Тодд сонно усмехается. Пусть и не совсем уверенный, о чём говорит его Пара, он, вымотанный до предела, но очень довольный, достаёт шариковую ручку и нацарапывает ответ, прежде чем повернуться на бок и провалиться в сон:

_«Да. Именно так»._

***

Тодд просыпается рано (за последние несколько месяцев это уже вошло в привычку) и подумывает о том, чтобы попытаться уснуть снова. Но тут вспоминает, что проснулся в мире, где Дирк наконец не в «Чёрном крыле», а также в мире, где может в любую минуту нарисоваться Риггинс, чтобы снова попытаться загнать того в угол, так что Тодд живо (пусть и не вполне бодро) скатывается с постели.

Тодд, опираясь рукой о стену, сползает по лестнице.

\- Как ты только выжил, каждый будний день вставая по утрам на работу? – интересуется Кен, сидящий возле Барт на одном из диванчиков в гостиной. Та держит его за руку и, похоже, все ещё спит, но выглядит при этом счастливой.

\- При необходимости я вполне на это способен, - бурчит он. Что-то касается его лодыжек, и, опустив взгляд, он видит трущуюся об него Мэри. Наклонившись, он берёт её на руки и ласково проводит по шерстке. Он забыл натянуть майку, прежде чем спуститься (он до сих пор был полусонным), так что сейчас мог в полной мере ощутить, какая Мэри тёплая и пушистая. Приятное чувство. Он прижимает её к себе одной рукой, трёт глаза освободившейся, а затем с небольшой улыбкой усаживает кошку себе на плечо, куда любит забираться время от времени. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, он, смаргивая сонливость, поднимает глаза - Дирк, широко распахнув глаза, таращится на него.

\- Чего? – зевает он. 

Дирк розовеет.

\- Ничего, - выпаливает он поспешно, - Я тут пытался покормить твою кошку, но не знал, куда ты ставишь еду, так что она, очевидно, ещё голодная.

\- Переживёт, если немного подождёт.

\- Она же акула. Которая временами кошка, но ещё и акула.

\- Ага, акула, которая временами кошка, но также ещё и акула, которая не умрёт, если поест немного позже обычного, - Тодд тянется к шкафчику, в котором держит кошачий корм. - И ещё - она не моя кошка.

Дирк, сдвинув брови, отодвигает один ящик за другим, пока не находит ложку, затем протягивая ту Тодду:

\- И чья же в таком случае?

Тодд наполняет миску кормом.

\- Твоя.

\- Что? Нет, не моя.

\- Говорю же, что твоя. Я забрал её из твоей квартиры. Просто хотел присмотреть за ней, пока ты не вернешься.

Дирк смотрит на Тодда. Затем на кошку, вожделенно поглядывающую на корм с его плеча. И снова на Тодда. Брови его многозначительно взмывают вверх:

\- Тодд. Это твоя кошка. – Дирк почёсывает её макушку, - _Определённо._ А ты, и в самом деле, сможешь наклониться с Мэри на твоём плече, чтобы поставить эту миску на пол? Или ты обычно не расстаешься с ней, даже когда она ест?

\- Обычно не расстается, - подтверждает Кен, - Иногда он ей ещё и поёт. Чаще всего «Florence + The Machine», но время от времени, когда считает, что ей грустно, ещё ту мелодию «Битлз».

Дирк обращает на Тодда удивлённый, но счастливый взгляд:

\- Правда?

Тодд чувствует, как заливается краской:

\- Не мог бы ты поставить её миску на пол, пожалуйста?

Дирк опускает миску и усаживается рядом. Мэри спрыгивает с его плеча, чтобы, наконец, позавтракать. Тодд опускается на корточки возле кошки, но та такая миниатюрная, что по существу он сидит впритык к Дирку.

\- Кстати, спасибо за одежду, - Дирк одёргивает свою футболку с Робертом Планто**. – Полагаю, придётся мне, как и в прошлый раз, обзаводиться гардеробом с нуля.

\- Ну, не совсем с нуля: у тебя же есть куртки и галстуки.

\- В смысле?

\- Эм… ну… - Тодд вдруг начинает нервничать без всяких на то, чёрт побери, причин, _потому что все эти эмоции сбивают с толку и совсем ему не нравятся_. – Там оставались две куртки с кучей галстуков, и я был без понятия, что бы тебе хотелось сохранить, так что просто… захватил всё, что попалось на глаза.

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Дааааа?

Дирк лучезарно улыбается:

\- Спасибо.

Тодд быстро утыкается взглядом в стену, потому что, ну в самом деле, ещё и солнце не успело толком подняться – слишком рано для таких вот улыбок.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Что насчёт кофе?

\- Кофе требует каких-то телодвижений, - прикрывает глаза Тодд, - А я пока что исчерпал свой лимит. Дай мне минутку.

И уютная тишина, в которой они потом сидят с Дирком, не имеет к его ответу никакого отношения. Никакого.

***

Барт и Кен где-то вне дома, наверняка, в лесу, потому что Барт хотела попробовать полазать по деревьям, а Кен выражал желание наглядно продемонстрировать ей, как это делается. Буйная Тройка полным составом болтается где-то на своём фургоне. Тодд не в курсе, чем заняты Аманда с Фарой, но абсолютно уверен, что не хочет прояснять этот вопрос.

Он делает несколько бутербродов и кладёт их на бумажные тарелки, которыми они в огромном количестве в спешке запаслись в продуктовом прямо накануне проникновения на базу. Он продвигается вглубь леса, пока не доходит до Дирка, с закрытыми глазами сидящего на небольшой полянке, скрестив ноги.

\- Вот, - говорит Тодд, когда тот распахивает глаза, и вручает ему тарелку. Он не уверен, насколько хорошо Дирк питался в «Чёрном крыле», но что ему известно точно, так это то, что тот выглядит достаточно худым, чтобы он немного встревожился.

\- О. Благодарю. – Дирк откусывает от бутерброда, когда Тодд усаживается рядом с ним, - Как ты меня нашел?

Тодд указывает на наброшенную на его плечи куртку:

\- Шел в направлении фиолетового пятна.

\- А. Не лишено смысла, - они недолгое время едят в тишине, прежде чем Дирк снова заговаривает, - Так… когда начался парарибулит?

\- Так ты тоже догадался?

\- Было не трудно, - пожимает он плечами.

Справедливо.

\- Начался, когда ты исчез.

\- Когда я исчез?

Черёд Тодда пожимать плечами:

\- Я зашёл в уборную. Мне позвонила Аманда, чтобы сказать, что Буйную Тройку забрали. И у меня случился приступ. Когда всё закончилось, тебя уже не было.

\- И как ты?

\- Переживу.

\- Ясно. – Дирк опускает бутерброд и устремляет взгляд куда-то меж деревьев, - Я хотел извиниться, - наконец, произносит он. Тодд вопросительно смотрит на него, - За всё.

\- Я, эм… Я не совсем понимаю, что это за _всё._

\- _Всё_. – Дирк пространным жестом указывает вокруг, - _Это_. За всё это.

Тодд всё еще не улавливает:

\- В смысле… За деревья что ли?

\- _Нет же_. – Дирк проводит рукой по волосам, - За… - он кривится, - Ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь иметь со мной никаких дел, а я всё равно продолжал втягивать тебя во всё это. А теперь ты в бегах от правительства, стал свидетелем _множества_ человеческих смертей, причём довольно жутких, и, _даже не случись всего этого_ , мне всё равно следовало послушаться, когда ты велел мне отвалить. И за это я прошу прощения.

Тодд все ещё в этом полный отстой, не был хорош и, вполне вероятно, _вообще никогда_ не будет, но ради Дирка, осознаёт он, ему хочется хотя бы попытаться:

\- Я. Слушай. Я о том, что... – Чёрт, да он даже предложения построить не в состоянии, - Спасибо, что извинился. Но… У меня тогда был разговор с Амандой, перед тем как я пришел к тебе в больницу, и она сказала, что встреча с тобой сделала меня лучше. И, знаешь, она ведь права. Потому что до этого я был просто каким-то мудаком, врущим собственной сестре, а сейчас я, ну да, тот ещё мудак, но, по крайней мере, больше не лгу ей. И я действительно стараюсь вместо того, чтобы просто говорить себе, что стараюсь, не прикладывая при этом никаких реальных усилий, а это уже что-то. И я… я был жалким и несчастным человеком. Но теперь - нет. Ты мой лучший друг и мне нравится находиться рядом с тобой. Так что спасибо за твои слова, но я рад, что ты поступил так, как поступил, и не жалею о том, что сейчас нахожусь здесь.

Вот же жуть. Слишком много болтовни. Это всё сейчас прозвучало так, будто он полный идиот. Он ставит свою тарелку на землю и, подтягивая колени к груди, кладёт на те руки. Краем глаза косонув в сторону Дирка, он замечает, что тот улыбается, опустив голову.

\- И я тоже хочу извиниться, - выпаливает он, все ещё избегая смотреть на Дирка.

\- Что? За что?

\- За тот раз, когда назвал тебя… - он делает глубокий вздох, - Когда я назвал тебя чудовищем. Я тогда… был расстроен и не мог ясно мыслить. Я не должен был так говорить. Прости.

\- Если начистоту, то я всё-таки не договаривал тебе существенной части правды.

\- Да, я в курсе. Но это не значит, что сказанное мной – в порядке вещей. Ты не чудовище. Не в том смысле, что вкладывал Фридкин. Или я. Ни в одном из них. Ты не чудовище. Ты просто… ты. И я сожалею, что назвал тебя так.

\- Я принимаю твои извинения, - говорит ему Дирк удар сердца спустя. Тодд кивает, и они оба молчат какое-то время.

\- Знаешь, я не спорю, что напортачил с внушительным количеством вещей, - говорит Дирк в конце концов, - Но я _абсолютно уверен_ , что влезть в твоё окно было наиразумнейшим из принятых мною решений.

Тодд ухмыляется, глядя в небо:

\- Хочу сразу поставить тебя перед фактом, что в следующий раз тебе так легко не отделаться.

\- Так я и в тот раз не отделался – если помнишь, ты запустил в меня обувью. Да, признаю, бросок был никудышний, но тем не менее.

\- С моими способностями в вопросе метания кедов _полный порядок_.

\- Недостаточно полный, чтобы нанести мне серьёзные увечья, что, как я уверен, даст мне весомое преимущество в будущем.

\- А вот сейчас я серьёзно: влезаешь в моё окно - и я покупаю нерф бластер.

\- Кажется не слишком-то вежливым.

\- Как и вламываться в мою квартиру.

\- Что ж, может тогда не стоило делать её такой легковламываемой.

Тодд хохочет и, наконец поворачиваясь к Дирку, видит, что тот широко улыбается, глядя на него:

\- Да победит сильнейший нерф бластер, чувак.

\- Ни на секунду не поверю, что ты, и правда, это сделаешь, но даже если так, верх одержит элегантно одетый джентльмен с высокими навыками лазанья по стенам.

\- Ну да, - Тодд чувствует себя куда лучше, чем за долгое, очень долгое время, - Продолжай повторять себе это.

***

У Дирка есть привычка на каком-то полном автомате рисовать вопросительные знаки: он пальцем обрисовывает их контур на своем колене, нацарапывает на клочках бумаги. И в конце концов, Тодд спрашивает – зачем. Плечи Дирка вздрагивают.

\- Вопросительные знаки, - произносит он очень медленно, будто тщательно обдумывая, как яснее облечь это в слова, - важны, я думаю. Потому что, если у тебя есть вопрос, значит, должен быть и ответ. Значит, всё… продолжает двигаться дальше. Значит - _ты сам_ продолжаешь двигаться дальше, что всё ещё, несмотря ни на что, есть будущее. На самом деле, мне всегда было не с кем поделиться возникающими вопросами - я был сам по себе, но всё равно отмечал их - для самого себя - с тех самых пор, как впервые выбрался из «Чёрного крыла». А потом, снова попав туда, я вроде как… потерял надежду. Но вот я сбежал. И у меня снова есть вопросы. И я просто… полагаю, я просто хочу продолжать напоминать себе об этом.

Тодд задумчиво кивает, а затем протягивает ему маркер. Дирк благодарно улыбается и рассеянно чёркает один вопрос в блокноте, пока они смотрят телевизор.

***

Дни, протекающие в убежище, такие спокойные. Дирк учится готовить кофе и каждое утро, когда Тодд, сонный, забредает на кухню, его встречает кружка, при виде которой он довольно мычит что-то, а затем, пока Дирк кормит Мэри, неспешно потягивает напиток. Они вдвоём стоят, опершись о стойку: Дирк читает какую-то нескончаемую книгу на телефоне, а Тодд просто стряхивает с себя остатки сна. Приятный ритуал.

Время от времени Дирк с Амандой и Барт вместе бегают по лесу. Иногда они с Тоддом смотрят телевизор или вступают в шутливые перепалки. Дирк, как обнаруживает Тодд, ничуть не менее остёр на язык, чем он сам, просто это не так бросается в глаза, а ещё тот использует в качестве прикрытия это своё «привет, я ничего не понимающий мистер иностранец – само очарование», против которого просто невозможно выстоять (не то чтобы он очаровательный, _потому что нет_ : он - притворяющийся овечкой волк, которому нравится считать себя обаятельным, вот и всё). А порой Дирк просто в одиночку бродит по лесу, пока Тодд читает новости.

Всё это – замечательные ритуалы.

***

\- Знаешь, Аманда с Фарой милые аж до тошноты, - замечает Кен, когда Тодд, поменяв воду в миске Мэри, перекусывает сырными палочками, - Но, мужик, они, по крайней мере, выяснили всё между собой. Не то что вы двое.

\- Мы двое – это кто?

Кен вздёргивает бровь. Тодд, хмурясь, смотрит на него, пока пазл со щелчком не встаёт на место, и он с пылающими щеками не указывает на того пальцем:

\- _Нет_. Нет. Не знаю, на что ты там намекаешь, но если на то, о чём я думаю, то ответ – _нет_ , потому что _просто нет_. Дирк – мой друг, и у меня к нему очень, очень _дружеские_ чувства, всё, точка.

\- Ага, - говорит Кен, - Я именно о том и толкую.

\- Нет, ты… ты _умышленно неверно интерпретируешь_ мои слова. На самом деле, нет у меня никаких чувств. Вообще. Никогда. Ясно? Потому что вся эта фигня с чувствами – _полный отстой_ , так что я не испытываю их _из принципа_.

\- Тодд, кажется, возмущён, - появляется на кухне расслабленный Дирк, - В чём дело?

\- Он оскорбился, когда я уличил его в наличии эмоций, - безмятежно заявляет Кен, в то время как Тодд прожигает его убийственным взглядом.

\- О, ну само собой у Тодда есть чувства, - выхватывает яблоко Дирк, - Он просто притворяется, что это не так, потому что ему не нравится их испытывать. А ещё потому что считает, что это прибавляет ему панковатости.

Тодд исподлобья зыркает на Дирка:

\- Ты мне не нравишься.

\- Быть того не может. Я всем нравлюсь. Я очень харизматичен.

\- Нифига ты не харизматичен, ты просто _козёл_.

\- Ну, я могу быть и тем, и другим, - он надкусывает яблоко. – Знаю-знаю, кому-то, притворяющемуся железным дровосеком, такое может показаться невероятным, но, уверен, ты сможешь уложить это в своей голове, - он посылает Тодду широкую улыбку, прежде чем ускользнуть куда-то с яблоком в руках. Тодд изо всех сил сдерживает рвущуюся ответную улыбку и тут, замечая направленный на него исполненный понимания взгляд Кена, снова тычет в него:

\- _Дружеские чувства_. 

\- Ага-ага.

\- Знаешь что, ты мне тоже не нравишься.

\- Умоляю только, пусть я не нравлюсь тебе не в том смысле, в каком тебе _не нравится_ Дирк, не хочу иметь с этим дела, - и быстро уклоняется от летящей в него сырной палочки.

***

\- Так, позволь-ка уточнить, - говорит Дирк снова.

\- Окей, - повторяет Тодд. Все окна в машине опущены, но они, возвращаясь из продуктового в получасе езды, гонят недостаточно быстро, чтобы ветер мешал вести беседу.

\- Людям, по ряду вполне очевидных причин, настоятельно не рекомендуется вождение в состоянии алкогольного опьянения.

\- Да.

\- И всё же…

\- Угу.

\- Никто не выражает серьёзной озабоченности наличием магазинов со спиртным специально для автомобилистов***?

\- Ну, не то чтобы совсем _никто_ , но они повсюду, да.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Да.

\- _Серьёзно?_

\- Ага.

\- Это ужасно. Не слышал ничего хуже.

Тодд выразительно смотрит на него, вздёрнув брови:

\- Реально? И _вот это_ худшее, о чём ты только слышал?

\- Несомненно.

Они уже подъезжают к дому.

\- Всё это дерьмо с ЦРУ, твои расследования, и наихудшее, что приходит в твою голову – магазины, где автомобилистам продают спиртное?

\- По крайне мере, я делал все эти вещи на трезвую голову.

\- Правда? Прямо все?

\- Заткнись, Тодд, - фыркает Дирк.

Тодд ухмыляется, пока они вытаскивают пакеты с продуктами из машины:

\- Мне когда-нибудь светит услышать истории о делах, над которыми ты работал, напившись в стельку?

\- Нет. Таких не существует, потому что я непревзойдённый профессионал.

Когда они заходят, все толпятся тут же прямо в коридоре, оживлённо переговариваясь. Аманда обращает на них взгляд:

\- Ну что, - говорит она, - мы можем возвращаться домой.

Дирк с Тоддом просто таращатся на неё в ответ:

\- Что? – наконец удаётся выдавить Дирку.

\- Риггинс приходил.

Тодд напрягается и замечает, как с Дирком происходит то же самое.

\- Да? Он ещё здесь?

\- Нет. Он хотел задержаться, чтобы, ну сам знаешь… - кивает она в сторону Дирка, - снова попытаться втереть ему что-то, но мы его послали. Неважно. Он сказал, что с ЦРУ всё улажено. Так что это больше не проблема – нам не нужно скрываться. И да, парни подтвердили, что он не врёт. Мы можем возвращаться домой.

У Тодда будто почву из-под ног выбили. Они жили здесь вот уже почти месяц, и пусть умом он и осознавал, что со временем они покинут это место, но слышать об этом – совсем другое.

\- Ах. – Есть какая-то очень странная нотка в голосе Дирка. – Вот оно что. Да. Отличные новости. В ближайшее время начну собирать вещи. Прошу меня извинить. - И выскальзывает на улицу. 

Все пялятся на Тодда. Тодд таращится на всех в ответ. Наконец, он кивает:

\- Я сейчас.

Когда Тодд находит его, Дирк, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, стоит на заднем дворе, опершись спиной о стену. Его волосы, растрёпанные, падают на его лицо чуть больше обычного – успело пройти какое-то время с тех пор, как он последний раз стригся. Тодд, скрестив руки на груди, становится сбоку от него. Какое-то время они оба молчат.

\- Я так привык ко всему этому здесь, - произносит Дирк вдруг. – То, как всё заведено. Само собой, зд _о_ рово, что нас больше не будут преследовать, просто мне… уже начало тут нравиться. 

Тодд не знает, что тут сказать, так что просто ждёт.

\- Когда вернёмся, я должным образом открою агентство.

\- Это сделает тебя счастливым?

\- Да. Сделает.

\- Тогда отлично.

\- Так… у тебя все ещё есть желание быть частью агентства, после всего? Или с тебя достаточно?

Так вот в чём дело, озаряет Тодда.

\- Конечно, есть, - отвечает он без промедления, - Мне это очень нравится.

Дирк удивлённо вскидывает глаза, а затем расплывается в улыбке – каким-то образом и совсем небольшой, и безбрежной одновременно – и снова утыкается взглядом в землю. Тодд тоже улыбается. Какое-то время они стоят вот так в тишине, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком.

***

\- Совершенно очевидно, - возвещает Дирк, когда они вдвоём стоят в квартирке Тодда в «Риджли», - Вселенной угодно, чтобы мы жили именно в этом доме.

\- Или, - парирует Тодд, раскладывая последние свои футболки, - наши с тобой квартиры остались незаняты, потому что это здание дерьмовее некуда, а наша новая домовладельца, может и чуть меньший неадекват, чем прежний, но, тем не менее, даже не напряглась поинтересоваться, где нас носило всё это время. К тому же мы на мели и просто не в состоянии перебраться куда поприличнее. И _потому_ мы здесь.

\- Да, - соглашается Дирк со всей серьёзностью, - Воля Вселенной.

***

**От переводчика:** И это последняя глава в уходящем году! Очень люблю её (один только диалог с Кеном чего стоит), так что рада, что на этот день выпала именно она, светлая и уютная. Всем желаю всего самого волшебного и приятного в наступающем году. До встречи в 2018-м! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Система Станиславского — теория сценического искусства, метода актёрской техники. Актеру необходимо в действительности переживать то, что происходит с его персонажем, обращаться к собственному опыту или же использовать фантазию, а для этого в полной мере представлять себя в ситуации, в которой находится его герой;
> 
> ** Роберт Энтони Плант — британский рок-вокалист, известный прежде всего участием в «Led Zeppelin»;
> 
> *** Переводчик - убежденный трезвенник, упс, так что в силу неосведомлённости в этой сфере не смог подобрать точный аналог при переводе. Суть в том, что Дирка так шокирует не факт продажи водителям алкоголя (в тех же придорожных магазинах на заправках, к примеру), а факт существования специализированных, скажем так, алкомаркетов, товар в которых покупатель приобретает, не выходя из машины, просто проезжая через данный магазин.


	11. Chapter 11

Три недели спустя от оставленного открытым окна раздаётся стук, и он, скосившись, видит Дирка в его новой желтой куртке с выглядывающим из-под той галстуке, усыпанном крошечными унициклами в качестве узора. Он не только не удивлён – он _ждал_ этого. Стремительно вооружаясь нерф бластером (также абсолютно новым), он делает пять выстрелов, каждый раз попадая Дирку точно в лицо. Тот вопит, но, вцепившись в оконную раму, удерживается на месте. С минуту они пялятся друг на друга: наполовину залезший в квартиру Дирк с лицом, облепленным дротиками, и Тодд - с бластером наизготовку.

\- Не думал, что ты это сделаешь, - произносит, в конце концов, Дирк.

\- Ага. Ты вроде говорил что-то такое.

\- И это, кажется, малость чересчур. 

\- Если уж на то пошло, то скорее _недо_ чур.

\- Ты ещё за это ответишь.

\- За что? Оборону собственного жилища от какого-то неадекватного домушника, помешанного на ярких тряпках?

\- И вообще, нет такого слова «недочур»…

И Тодд делает ещё один выстрел.

*** 

\- Не помню, чтобы мы над чем-то так засиживались со времён дела Патрика Спринга, - замечает Тодд, когда они третий день подряд остаются в офисе заполночь. Тот не особо просторный: небольшое помещение для встречи с клиентами, да ещё одна комнатка сбоку, как продолжает упорствовать Дирк, «для тайных совещаний», но это всё _их_ , и Тодду здесь очень нравится.

\- Ага. Похоже, это дело не подразумевает время на сон, согласен? – сидящий рядом Дирк чуть ли подпрыгивает на месте. Тодд слипающимися глазами смотрит на кружку Дирка с ярко-желтыми (на кружке самого Тодда они тёмно-синие) полосками, которой тот активно жестикулирует.

\- И сколько в тебе сейчас кофеина?

\- Умммм… - устремляет Дирк задумчивый взгляд на кружку, - Много?

\- И как с ясностью мысли?

\- Всё замечательно. Хотя ты и малость… - Дирк, протягивая руку, аккуратно касается его лица. Тодд делает вид, что не замечает, как его при этом бросает в жар. – Волнообразный. Но я могу читать.

\- Значит у тебя дела обстоят лучше, чем у меня, - признаёт Тодд - буквы в лежащих перед ним документах упорно продолжают расплываться.

\- Хочешь пару глотков моего напитка?

\- Уже как-то пробовал. Уверен, в нём нет ничего кроме сахара и кофеина.

\- Именно так! Ты мгновенно взбодришься.

Тодд качает головой.

\- Обойдусь, - бормочет он. И это последнее, что ему вспоминается, когда он, проснувшись, обнаруживает себя прислонившимся к Дирку и уткнувшимся тому в плечо. И прежде чем до него успевает дойти, что стоит сесть нормально, он осознаёт, что Дирк, аккуратно придерживая его рукой, негромко зачитывает ему материалы дела.

Ещё с пару минут Тодд притворяется спящим, пока его и в самом деле не смаривает.

***

Пока они с Дирком вдвоём продвигаются по заброшенной больнице, Тодд размышляет, что, пожалуй, существование таких вот холистических людей вне «Чёрного крыла» должно было быть фактом абсолютно очевидным. И, тем не менее, оказывается искренне удивлённым данным открытием. Этот мужчина, по следу которого они идут, Эммет Росси, внезапно обрёл способность «извлекать» воспоминания из умов других людей и воспроизводить их. Дирк полагает, что это временное явление: как это с ним бывает, просто знает, что так оно и будет, однако не может представить ни единой крепкой теории – почему. Тодд, Дирк, Фара и Аманда, разделившись на две группы, надеясь так скорее разыскать мужчину, прочёсывают холодящее кровь в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов здание. Фара с Амандой, не всегда участвующие в их расследованиях, присоединились к этому из-за беспокойства Фары, что им в одиночку придется столкнуться с кем-то обладающим способностями. Все четверо сговорились строго соблюдать правило: услышав крики кого-то из своих, не терять головы и перво-наперво проверять телефоны.

\- Он что, специально выбрал самое, блядь, жуткое местечко, чтобы в прядки поиграть? – спрашивает Тодд, используя вспышку на мобильном, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то вокруг.

\- Ага, - бормочет Дирк. Он, вооруженный настоящим фонариком, сейчас шарил по углам, - Не думал, что что-то может быть хуже того склада в зоопарке с кучей трупов, но… как видишь.

Тодд осторожно косится на него краем глаза. На протяжении всего дела Дирк на пределе. По глубокой убежденности Тодда, причастность человека, способного делать не просто странное, но и нечто схожее с тем, что может сам Дирк, всколыхнула весь связанный с «Чёрным крылом» клубок эмоций.

\- Мы скоро его поймаем, ясно? – говорит он, обругивая себя, что не в состоянии выражать мысли получше.

\- Ага, - вспыхивает Дирк напряжённой улыбкой.

\- _Нет!_

Тодд дёргается, услышав раздавшийся с противоположного конца коридора крик Аманды.

\- Тодд?

\- _Не надо, а то оно обожжет и тебя, не надо!_

\- Тодд, что…

\- Первый приступ парарибулита у Аманды, - стискивает он челюсть, - Ну же, пошли скорее – мы, должно быть, совсем близко.

\- _Больше **никогда** не хочу о тебе слышать,_ \- сухо произносит Джоди, когда они ускоряют шаг, - _Как и Джейми с Рики. Я не такая сволочь, как ты, так что, думаю, не стану рассказывать Джейми правду, но…_

Тодд улавливает какой-то шум справа и, хватая Дирка за руку, тянет его за собой, силясь расслышать самого Росси сквозь весь этот гомон.

\- _Чудовище_ , - выплёвывает незнакомый голос. Дирк вздрагивает, но не сбавляет шага, - _Урод, монстр…_

\- Почти на месте, - негромко говорит Тодд, - Почти, ну же…

Тодд слышит стук за одной из дверей прямо перед ними и уже намеревается распахнуть ту, когда голос сменяется, эхом заполняя всё пространство. Первые несколько секунд Тодду не удается расслышать, что это такое, но тут он осознаёт - это негромкий напев какой-то женщины:

\- _Если время вдруг пришло несчастий…_ *

Дирк весь будто деревенеет, и Тодд резко оборачивается: рот у того приоткрыт, во взгляде - откровенный ужас.

\- Дирк?

\- _Тихий этот голос…_ * - переливы мягкого смеха, - Вот видишь, милый, ты всего лишь немного поцарапал коленку… - этот акцент Тодду смутно знаком. Глаза Дирка широко распахнуты, руки подрагивают, и тут Тодд с вдруг гулко застучавшим в ушах сердцем понимает, кому принадлежит этот голос.

Он поворачивается и открывает дверь. Когда Тодд врывается в комнату, Росси выглядит напуганным их появлением.

\- Постой… - слабо выдыхает Дирк, когда Тодд заносит кулак. Росси, вырубленный, валится на пол, и голос тут же растворяется в воздухе. Оборачиваясь, Тодд видит, что Дирк застыл в той же позе, так и не опустив протянутой руки.

Тодд понимает, что момент не особо подходящий, чтобы по-светски интересоваться, в порядке ли тот. Есть идея получше.

\- Дай мне секунду.

Дирк медленно кивает, опускает руку и весь как будто сжимается. Тодд достаёт телефон и быстро набирает Аманду.

\- Взяли его?

\- Ага. На втором этаже. Вы что-нибудь слышали?

\- Мы на первом. До нас доносились какие-то приглушенные звуки. Так что это было?

\- Кое-что из универских времён и твой первый приступ парарибулита.

\- Оу, - она кажется удивлённой, - Ммм. Реально?

\- Да, - переступает с ноги на ногу он.

\- С Дирком всё в порядке?

\- Ну… - он бросает взгляд через плечо. Выражение на лице Дирка не изменилось: всё та же застывшая смесь шока и боли, - Тут кое-что произошло. Можете передать Росси копам вместо нас? Я надеялся, мы вдвоём сможем вернуться ко мне.

Аманда с секунду молчит.

\- Так, ясно, всё вообще максимально не в порядке, да?

\- Я… Да.

\- Хорошо, ни о чем не волнуйся – мы вас прикроем.

\- Спасибо, - он вешает трубку и подходит к Дирку, - Эй.

Дирк кивает.

\- Хочешь домой?

По лицу Дирка пробегает дрожь. Ещё один кивок.

\- Окей. Тогда пошли. Пошли домой.

*** 

Весь обратный путь они проводят в молчании. В автобусе Тодд сидит рядом с Дирком, держа ногу вплотную прижатой к его ноге, надеясь таким образом хоть немного его поддержать. Выражение лица Дирка абсолютно безучастно. В тишине они неспешно поднимаются по лестнице в квартиру Тодда. Когда они заходят, Дирк садится на диван, в то время как Тодд проверяет сообщения. Есть одно от Аманды:

**«Передали его копам. Знаешь, с нами они вели себя куда любезнее».**

Тодд не находит сил на улыбку.

**«Спасибо».**

**«Всегда пожалуйста».**

Он поворачивается к Дирку, где-то раздобывшему клочок бумаги и сейчас, крепко зажав карандаш, методично выводящего вопрос за вопросом. Тодд не уверен, когда следует его остановить, _если вообще стоит_ останавливать. Он все ещё раздумывает, как быть, когда карандаш вдруг с громким треском ломается пополам. Они оба подскакивают, Дирк удивлённо таращится на застрявшие в ладони щепки.

\- Поднимайся, - мягко велит Тодд, когда становится очевидным, что тот не собирается предпринимать никаких иных действий, кроме созерцания. Дирк встаёт на ноги и ждёт посреди комнаты, пока Тодд достаёт аптечку из одного из шкафчиков. Дирк чуть вздрагивает, когда Тодд аккуратно вытаскивается занозы. Ранки неглубокие, ничего страшного, но всё равно немного кровоточат. Тодд наклеивает на пальцы пластыри и какое-то мгновение колеблется, не выпуская его рук.

\- Послушай, - тихо произносит он. - Я не… ты не обязан разговаривать со мной об этом, ни о чём из этого, но ты можешь поговорить с кем угодно, чёрт, даже с Мэри. Прошу, пообещай, что ты просто не… замкнешься. Скажи, что не увязнешь в этом так глубоко, что не сможешь выкарабкаться обратно.

Дирк переводит взгляд распахнутых глаз с пластырей на своей руке на лицо Тодда, а затем немного подаётся вперед и обхватывает Тодда руками. Тот, удивлённый, на автомате отвечает тем же. Они не обнимались со времён проникновения на базу. И не то чтобы они когда-нибудь обнимались до этого, кстати говоря. Хватка Дирка становится крепче, и Тодд нерешительно проводит по его спине рукой. 

\- Мне жаль, - шепчет он.

\- Не твоя вина, - бормочет Дирк.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем они снова заговаривают. Дирк выпускает его из объятий и отстраняется, тем не менее оставаясь совсем близко. Его рот то открывается, то снова закрывается. Тодд не давит.

\- У меня больше не получалось вспомнить её голос, - когда он наконец заговаривает, тон его тихий и нерешительный, - Я мог, вроде как… вспомнить её слова или сам факт того, что она мне пела. Но не помнил по-настоящему, _как_ это звучало. Знаешь, её не стало, когда я был ребёнком. Ну, ты именно что _знаешь_ – думаю, об этом упоминалось в деле на меня. И я сказал себе: что ж, невозможно тосковать по тому, чего не помнишь, и, если я не помню, каким был её голос, получается, не могу и скучать по нему. Не могу скучать по _ней_. Я даже и не представлял, что в моей голове всё еще это есть. Есть её голос. Но это так. И сейчас я знаю, каким он был. И мне почти что хочется стереть это из памяти, потому что… она была для меня одним лишь набором фактов и образов, но в действительности я не… - он прикусывает губу. – Её звали Стела Чьелли, она любила музыку, и совсем скоро я стану старше, чем когда-либо была она. Вот и всё, что мне было известно. Я знаю это и сейчас. _Помню_ это. Будто старые раны снова вскрылись – и мне _больно_.

Тодд сглатывает.

\- Хотел бы я как-то унять эту боль, - подобное звучит для него непривычно честно и откровенно. Но не похоже, чтобы это сейчас имело большое значение.

\- Не думаю, что хоть кому-то это под силу, - качает головой Дирк.

У Тодда внезапно возникает острое желание провести пальцами по волосам Дирка, обхватить ладонями его лицо и поцеловать, пока не сойдет это сломленное, потерянное выражение. Желание, что, по его мнению, таилось у него в голове уже какое-то время, и выбрало самый, _действительно_ самый неудачный момент, чтобы заявить о себе. Он пытается задвинуть эти мысли подальше, вместо этого кладя руки на плечи Дирка.

\- Скучать по ней – нормально, - говорит он, больше всего на свете желая (даже больше, чем прижаться губами к губам Дирка) справляться с такими ситуациями лучше, - И то, что это приносит боль, тоже. Будь это в моих силах, я бы всё исправил, но даже так, всё, что ты испытываешь, нормально. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы тосковать и думать о ней.

\- Нас… - Дирк облизывает губы, - нас было только двое, понимаешь? Я да она, а затем ее не стало. Единственного человека, любившего меня. Не считавшего чудовищем, - его взгляд, исполненный какой-то тоской, наконец, перескакивает на Тодда, - _А не такой ли я на самом деле? Чудовище_ , не желающее помнить голос собственной матери. Разве это не делает меня ужасным человеком? Они так и говорили. С того самого момента, как я попал туда, и, если задумать, это ведь имеет смы…

Тодд ощущает прилив гнева, уже привычный при упоминании «Чёрного крыла», но тут же сталкивается с чувством вины, настигающим его всякий раз, когда он вспоминал, что и сам как-то назвал так Дирка. Перед глазами снова пробегает строка из досье: _«Всё указывает на то, что способности объекта возросли с момента его вступления в программу в возрасте десяти лет»_.

\- _Все_ , что они тебе там втирали, полная чушь. Это не делает тебя чудовищем, _ничто не делает_. Ты – человек и имеешь полное право испытывать все эмоции, какие только, блин, пожелаешь. И я так… раскаиваюсь, что вообще назвал тебя так тогда. И так сожалею, что Риггинс, или кто-там ещё, внушали тебе все это. Потому что это _полная херня_.

\- Риггинс никогда такого не говорил. Только… другие.

\- Ага, ну что ж, тогда к чёрту всех этих других. Да и Риггинса туда же – за всё хорошее.

Губы Дирка дёргаются.

\- Что он такого тебе сказал, что ты его так ненавидишь?

\- Я же говорил, терпеть не могу…

\- Да-да, мне известно, что ты мне сказал – я там был, - этот его тон сейчас куда больше напоминает привычный. Что ж, Тодд не против его упражнений в остроумии, - Но, готов поспорить, тут замешано что-то ещё.

Тодд пару секунд взвешивает желание отвлечь Дирка и своё же нежелание говорить об этом ублюдке, прежде чем отдает предпочтение первому.

\- Он попытался оправдать собственные поступки за мой счёт. Когда я его послал, он заявил, что мне следует проявить больше понимания, как человеку, тоже всё проебавшему в жизни.

Тот крайне редкий случай, когда Тодду доводится видеть Дирка взбешенным:

\- Он _что_?

\- Почему, бога ради, из всего, что он натворил, ты злишься на него из-за…

\- Я злюсь на него _много из-за чего_ и теперь добавляю в список _это_. И это именно ты тут только что объявил, что я волен чувствовать, что мне угодно, так что даже не пытайся.

Вот же чёрт. 

\- Слушай, я в курсе, что я за человек и каких дел наворотил. И знаю, что лучше него.

\- Хорошо, - Дирк чуть откашливается, - Спасибо тебе. За то, что поговорил. Со мной.

\- И всегда сделаю это снова, если понадоблюсь. То есть я пойму, если ты предпочтешь пойти к Аманде или Фаре или ещё кому, потому что они-то _куда_ лучше меня во всех этих делах, но если тебе нужен будет кто-то, чтобы поговорить об этой фигне, то я тут.

\- Мне нравится говорить с тобой, - робко улыбается Дирк, - То, что ты стараешься, много значит.

Тодд с улыбкой утыкается в пол и, наконец, убирает руки с плеч Дирка:

\- Как насчет перекусить?

\- Да, пожалуй.

Тодд с некоторой неохотой отстраняется и начинает рыться в ящиках в поисках меню на вынос.

\- Знаешь, а ты бы ей понравился.

\- Хм?

\- Моей матери.

Тодд, застигнутый врасплох, вскидывается, глядя на него. На губах Дирка всё также играет улыбка.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Да. Твой вкус в музыке. И доброе сердце.

Тодд вспыхивает.

\- Спасибо.

\- Мм. Я смутно помню, как она выглядела, иначе обязательно бы описал её тебе. Рыжие волосы... Думаю, мне _действительно_ хотелось бы помнить. А что был за тот голос, женский?

Тодд растерянно хлопает глазами при столь резкой смене темы:

\- О.

\- Я имею в виду… Прости. Ты не обязан отвечать.

\- Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Это, ум, это была Джоди. Моя лучшая подруга в университете. Она говорила про… ну, это было как раз после моей попытки сбыть аппаратуру «Мексиканских похорон». Она тогда пришла как посол воли, в том числе от лица ребят – Рики и Джейми, они тоже были в группе.

\- Ясно.

И Тодд отвечает на вопрос, который не решается задать Дирк, видимо, сомневаясь, имеет ли на это право.

\- Она сказала, что не расскажет Джейми, что я влюблён в него, - говорит он, пробегая взглядом по обнаруженному меню. – Она уже давно была в курсе, но я никогда ему не признавался.

\- Ох. Мне жаль.

\- Это было целую вечность назад. И я был тем ещё мудаком.

\- Был, да, - спокойно произносит Дирк, - Но теперь ты стал лучше.

Тодд, изображая, что целиком поглощен гастрономическим вопросом, прочищает горло:

\- Спасибо. Всё равно бы ничего не выгорело. Не влюбляйся в парней-натуралов.

\- О, не проблема, - выдаёт Дирк и продолжает, прежде чем Тодд успевает хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы уточнить - почему, - А у тебя всё ещё есть листовка той пиццерии вниз по дороге?

***

В конце концов Дирк засыпает у него на диване, пока они смотрят несколько первых эпизодов «Секретных материалов» (исключительно потому, что те гордо возглавляют лист Тодда на Нетфликсе, и Дирк в курсе, как ему нравится этот сериал). Тодд, и не думая будить его, набрасывает на него одеяло и выключает свет. Какое-то время он просто лежит в постели, всё еще размышляя над недавними словами Дирка: «Думаю, мне _действительно_ хотелось бы помнить».

***

На это уходит примерно месяц. И делать всё приходится крайне осторожно: работая над делами, Дирк время от времени пользуется его ноутбуком, так как собственного у него нет, так что Тодд тщательно чистит историю в браузере, помещая все полезные закладки в отдельную папку. Приходится сделать несколько телефонных звонков, поработать с электронной почтой и хорошенько покопаться в Сети, но, в конце концов, он находит искомое.

***

Тодд проводит время на крыше здания, в котором расположен их офис, удобно улегшись и подложив под голову куртку. Он уже давно не носил ничего с длинным рукавом, так что и сейчас, несмотря на ветерок, чувствует себя вполне комфортно, сняв куртку. Он наведывается сюда один или пару раз в неделю в особенно непростые дни после тяжелых приступов, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Он не в состоянии позволить себе оформление каких-то подписок или курсов, но ведь самая замечательная вещь в Интернете заключается именно в том, что там по большей части всё бесплатно. К тому же он всё ещё помнит много чего со времён университета. Так что, глядя на звёзды в небе, он знает (в определенной степени, конечно), на что именно смотрит. Или может предположить.

Он много в чём раскаивается. Что ж. В большей части своей жизни. В большей части того, что было до Дирка. В том, что сделал Аманде больно. Что обидел Джоди, Рики и Джейми. Во лжи, в воровстве. Так много всего. Но он скучает по университетским денькам. Скучает по учебе. Скучает по тому, чтобы, глядя на небо, видеть то во всем его великолепии. Ну, хотя бы световое загрязнение** тут ещё терпимое, так что Тодду хорошо видны подмигивающие ему звёзды.

До него доносится звук открываемой двери, и он, поворачивая голову, видит застывшего в проеме Дирка: рукава наполовину закатаны, галстук распущен, а куртка, по-видимому, оставлена в офисе.

\- Оу, - произносит тот, - Не знал, что ты тут. Я могу…

\- Всё нормально, - отвечает Тодд на автомате, только мгновение спустя осознавая, что это чистая правда, хотя обычно, желая понаблюдать за небом, он не позволяет болтаться рядом с собой даже Аманде.

Дирк ложится рядом с ним и скрещивает руки на груди:

\- Спасибо.

\- Ага.

Они молчат.

\- Ну, эм. – Тодд делает глубокий вдох, - Вообще-то я собирался сделать это завтра, как планировал, хм, но, раз уже начал, думаю, не буду откладывать.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Я о… - Тодд тянется к карману. Он получил её буквально на днях и всё это время носил с собой, боясь безвозвратно посеять в собственной берлоге. – Ты сказал, что не помнишь, как выглядела твоя мама, но хотел бы. Так что я просто… ну, нашел вот это.

Он вытаскивает полароидный снимок и протягивает Дирку. Тот берет его подрагивающими пальцами.

\- Это она? – спрашивает Тодд, вдруг засомневавшись. Дирк кивает.

\- Да, - произносит тот еле слышно, - Это мама. Как тебе вообще удалось?..

\- Ну, я вбил её имя в гугл (хоть это и было довольно давно, должны ведь были остаться какие-то фотографии) и, в конце концов, вышел на кое-кого, обнаружившего эту фотографию с подписанным сзади именем в одной из купленных им подержанных книг. Он запостил ее в Сети на случай, если кто-то будет искать. Так что я списался с ним и попросил прислать фотографию.

\- О.

\- Она похожа на тебя, - тихо добавляет Тодд. Женщина на снимке, примерно того же возраста, что и Дирк сейчас, высокая и миловидная, с прямыми ярко-рыжими волосами, спадающими чуть ниже плеч, ярко улыбается, глядя на фотографирующего, и Тодд замечает, как эта широкая открытая улыбка напоминает улыбку Дирка, как похоже искрятся её голубые глаза. 

Дирк издает смешок, скорее напоминающий всхлип:

\- Она считала, когда я вырасту, у меня будут такие же волосы, как у неё. Говорила, что в моём возрасте её волосы выглядели точно так же, - он сглатывает. - Даже не знаю, что и сказать, - он находит руку Тодда и сжимает её, - Спасибо тебе.

Его рука такая тёплая, и от этого по коже Тодда пробегают мурашки. Он сжимает его руку в ответ:

\- Не за что.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, ты и сам не осознаешь.

\- Не осознаю чего?

\- Ты тогда сказал, что тебе известно, что ты за человек и что сделал. Может, последнее ты и знаешь, но вот насчёт первого сомневаюсь. Полагаю, ты куда лучше, чем о себе думаешь, и, надеюсь, когда-нибудь осознаешь это.

Сердце Тодда бешено колотится.

\- Спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Дирк кладёт снимок себе на грудь, и они ещё немного лежат вот так в тишине.

\- Отсюда поразительно хорошо видны звезды, - наконец произносит Дирк, - Казалось бы, так много света кругом. Я-то не жалуюсь, мне нравится приходить сюда и смотреть на небо, просто удивляюсь.

\- Где был хороший вид на звёзды, так это в универе. Хотя тут, вне всяких сомнений, намного лучше, чем в «Риджли».

\- А в университете тебе часто доводилось наблюдать за звёздами?

\- Я там, собственного, для того и находился.

\- Правда?

\- Ну так. Астрономия.

\- Это та, которая не астрология, верно? Я порой путаюсь.

Тодду чертовски хорошо известно, что Дирк, прекрасно зная, о чём речь, просто снова включает этот свой режим «привлекательного ничего не соображающего парня».

\- Не говори такого никому на астрономическом отделении, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно. Да. Само собой. Даже если подумаю, что это будет _крайне_ забавно?

Тодд широко ухмыляется, глядя в небо:

\- О, ну что ж, разве только _крайне_.

\- Так какие планеты мы можем отсюда увидеть?

\- Ну… Вон там… - ему, к сожалению, приходится выпустить руку Дирка, чтобы указать нужное направление. И, как только он делает это, до него доходит, что можно было просто использовать для этого свободную руку. Нда, непохоже, чтобы он мог снова взять Дирка за руку, не превратив при этом ситуацию в крайне неловкую. – Юпитер, прямо вон там.

\- Это такой огроменный, да?

\- Я видел специальное издание «Космоса» у тебя в квартире, так что _знаю_ , что ты в курсе насчёт Юпитера.

\- Да ладно, подыграй мне.

\- Да. _Это такой огроменный._

Дирк складывает руки на груди, прямо поверх фотографии у сердца:

\- Что еще?

\- Ну… во-о-он там – Сатурн.

И так они проводят какое-то время: Тодд указывает на созвездия и отвечает на вопросы, наслаждаясь моментом и ни о чем не тревожась – так, как он ощущает себя всегда, когда рядом Дирк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Текст песни The Beatles - Let It Be;  
> ** Световое загрязнение — засвечивание ночного неба искусственными источниками освещения.


	12. Chapter 12

\- По словам Дирка, завтра нам не помешает внимательнее присмотреться к туфлям мисс Эвелин – есть шанс найти кое-что интересное, - говорит Тодд сестре по телефону, в то время как Дирк возится с микроволновкой, разогревая им буррито.

\- Звучит неплохо. – Аманда с Фарой как раз возвращаются с ужина, - Привет ему от меня.

\- Ага, обязательно передам. Мы тут как раз думали перекусить под «Секретные материалы».

\- О, круто. Так ты собираешься смотреть сериал про высокого, темноволосого и, замечу, симпатичного мужика, рассекающего повсюду в костюмах, с весьма своеобразными отношениями с правительством, и да, вдобавок еще и решающего загадки паранормального толка (в которого ты подростком, напомню, _втрескался по уши_ ), вместе с _другим_ парнем, который _вот вообще_ не твой тип?

Тодд открывает рот. И закрывает, свирепо зыркая на трубку, пусть Аманда и не может этого видеть:

\- Заткнись.

Он практически слышит, как она ухмыляется.

\- Развлекайтесь, - роняет она и отключается.

\- Что с лицом? – интересуется Дирк, передавая Тодду его тарелку и усаживаясь рядом с ним.

\- Моя сестра, - сердито бурчит он, - считает себя чрезвычайно остроумной.

\- Ну, что же, о чём бы ни шла речь, скорее всего, так оно и есть. И ещё, твоя сестра _невероятная_ , просто у тебя нет чувства юмора.

\- У меня прекрасное чувс…

\- Да ладно тебе, включай уже серию. Хотя нет, лучше сначала предупреди, будут ли в ней снова эти жуткие близнецы-убийцы, потому что, если так, я за свои действия не ручаюсь.

***

Тодд получает сообщение в затишье между делами, что означает, что он не занят абсолютно ничем, за исключением того, что, растянувшись прямо на полу, наслаждается музыкой на своём iPod'е, в то время как Дирк бесцельно крутится на офисном кресле. Нда… в такие вот периоды они не блещут профессионализмом. Тодд ощущает легкую вибрацию пола под рукой и, нашарив телефон, подносит тот к лицу. Это от Аманды.

**«Мама с папой в Сиэтле. По крайней вере, если верить Фэйсбуку. Только что запостили фотографию себя любимых, в шестимиллиардный раз посещающих Космическую иглу*. Распоряжайся этой информацией на своё усмотрение».**

Тодд замирает, затем пробегает пальцами по экрану:

**«Ага, очень в их духе. Спасибо, что дала знать».**

Тодд медленно принимает сидячее положение, со вздохом выдёргивая наушники.

\- Что такое? – спрашивает Дирк, все ещё крутясь из стороны в сторону.

Тодд поднимается на ноги и направляется к их столам, чтобы открыть ноутбук. Им обоим постоянно приходится работать над одними и теми же документами (также известными как «вещи, не являющиеся доказательствами, потому что, будь они ими, это могло быть расценено как кража с места преступления или из офиса полиции, а воровство – это неправильно»), так что разумным решением стало просто сдвинуть их столы вместе, чтобы передавать материалы напрямую, вместо того, чтобы вскакивать каждую пару минут, чтобы взглянуть, о чём речь.

\- Аманда написала, что родители сейчас в Сиэтле. Хочу удостовериться, - у него не было аккаунта на Фэйсбуке, равно как и всякого желания поддерживать связь с кем-либо из своего прошлого, за исключением сестры и людей, которых он и без того видит чуть ли не каждый день. Но ему точно известно, что страницы родителей в открытом доступе, так что он просто вбивает их имена в строку поиска. Как же иначе - селфи на фоне Спейс-Нидл. – Ну да, они здесь.

\- И не сказали, что у вас есть возможность повидаться?

\- Да такое им и в голову бы не пришло. – Тодд откидывается в кресле, тоже крутящемся, потому что, покупая одно, получаешь пятидесятипроцентную скидку на второе. Дирк прекращает кататься и внимательно смотрит на него, хотя его голова еще продолжает чуть забавно покачиваться, видимо, привыкая к вновь статичному миру вокруг.

\- Ты… не любишь родителей?

\- Это не… - скрещивает руки Тодд. – Всё сложно.

Дирк, откидываясь, упирается затылком в стену и демонстрирует Тодду свою фирменную «я весь внимание» физиономию. Тодд довольно-таки неплохо разбирается в лицах Дирка: есть «я весь внимание», «говорящее», а также «я слушаю, но вот-вот перебью тебя» и «я говорю и намереваюсь сейчас ввернуть кое-что, за что мне обязательно врежут» лица – и это далеко не полный список. Тодд вздыхает.

\- У меня не… Они были не лучшими родителями. Были не очень-то… - Тодд делает над собой усилие, перебарывая себя, и, мысленно вздрагивает, вспомнив похожий разговор, состоявшийся много лет назад между ним и Джоди. Ему все ещё трудно думать о них всех – это до сих пор приносит боль. – Заводя нас с Амандой, они имели четкое представление, какими нам положено быть. И ни один из нас двоих этому не соответствовал. Думаю… они _любили_ нас. Просто мы им были _неинтересны_. И это… бросалось в глаза. Очень сильно бросалось в глаза, всегда.

Дирк хмурится:

\- Как такое вообще возможо? Даже когда ведёшь себя как тот ещё козёл или выбешиваешь меня, ты же просто _невероятен_.

Тодд уверен, что вот это сейчас был комплимент. Ну, по большей части. 

\- Не для них.

\- И что же, по их мнению, в тебе было неинтересным?

\- Я… не то чтобы… возможно, дело скорее в том… что мы были излишне интересными. – Он морщится. Не лучший способ начать да и, возможно, отдает заносчивостью, но это первое, за что удаётся ухватиться.

\- А, понимаю.

Тодд чувствует, как на его лице сама собой возникает улыбка, хотя и знает, что от нее, вероятно, вот-вот не останется и следа.

\- Нет, не понимаешь.

\- Нет, не понимаю, - соглашается Дирк легко, улыбаясь в ответ. Нетипично легко. И Тодд вдруг задумывается, а не сделал ли тот этого намеренно, просто чтобы немного поднять ему настроение, - Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Сказать «излишне интересные» тоже не совсем правильно. Дело в том, что мы двое просто… не вписывались в их представление о детях. В их идеалистическую картинку.

\- И чего же они не хотели видеть в детях?

Так, Дирк явно ни в какую не намерен закрывать тему. Тодд делает глубокий вдох.

\- Мы постоянно шумели. И поведением тоже не походили на благовоспитанных чад. Оценки не выше среднего, за исключением тех предметов, которыми нам хотелось профессионально заниматься в будущем. Балдели от громкой агрессивной музыку. Любили фильмы и передачи, которые им казались странными. Когда родители покупали Аманде розовые одежки для барби, та обязательно перекрашивала их мелками, прежде чем надевать на кукол, но, думаю, это она как раз делала исключительно с целью их позлить. Потом я поступил в престижный университет, что дало мне некоторую свободу, но потом всё пошло наперекосяк и я отчислился, на что у них уже есть полное право злиться, потому что я был тем еще уродом. Но, даже не зная всей правды, они, судя по всему, махнули рукой, укрепившись в мысли, что от меня нечего ждать. Мы с Амандой не гетеро, и _это_ , безусловно, тоже играет свою роль. Хотя про меня они до сих пор не в курсе. 

\- Серьезно? Они не знают?

\- Нет. Будучи ребёнком, я вообще боялся заикнуться о таком. Затем попал в универ, с посторонними людьми разговаривать оказалось куда проще, но открыться перед родителями я так и не решился.

\- А потом?

Тодд чувствует, как у него подергиваются мышцы лица.

\- А потом я начал врать им о парарибулите и подумал, мол, вдруг они, узнай, что я би, перестанут посылать мне деньги.

\- О.

Тодд со вздохом снова откидывает крышку ноутбука:

\- Так что это я тут должен спрашивать, нет ли у них желания встретиться, пока они еще не уехали.

\- … потому что ты не открылся перед ними?

\- Потому что лгал о парарибулите.

\- Не понимаю. Почему это значит, что ты обязан непременно с ними увидеться?

\- Потому что… - в очередной раз вздыхает Тодд. Скорее не из-за Дирка, а из-за собственной неспособности связно излагать мысли. – Потому что то, как я поступил по отношению к ним, было неправильным. Ранило их, принесло боль. И я не могу вот так игнорировать это со спокойной душой. Так что раз уж они в непосредственной близости, я хочу увидеться с ними и поиграть в счастливую семью, потому что так им, возможно, станет хоть немного, но проще. К тому же я не намерен делать этого вечно. Я не собираюсь отыгрывать эту роль перед ними всю оставшуюся жизнь, просто… Мне нужно сделать это. Всего раз. Притворимся, что всё в полном порядке – и все останемся в выигрыше: они облегчат себе жизнь, а я избавлюсь хотя бы от части груза на плечах. – Он понятия не имеет, не делает ли такой эгоистичный взгляд на ситуацию его еще большим мудакам. Или то, что он старается как лучше для родителей, отменяет эффект мудачества? Уверенности нет.

\- Так они не захотят обсуждать, ну... ?

\- У меня с ними был один телефонный разговор, когда мы искали «Черное крыло» – Аманда рассказала им правду, пока я отсыпался после дела Патрика Спринга.

\- И? Что они сказали?

\- «Мы простим тебя при условии, что ты ничего не расскажешь ни соседям, ни нашим знакомым. Мы очень волнуемся, какое это создаст о нас впечатление, а ведь нам и без того приходится делать вид, что твоей сестры не существует».

Дирк выглядит опешившим. Тодду приходится напомнить себе, что как бы ему временами не казалось, что Дирк всегда был неотъемлемой частью его жизни, на самом деле нет, не был, и такого рода вещи, конечно же, просто не могут не удивлять его. Тодд быстро указывает на Дирка пальцем, когда тот было открывает рот:

\- _Я виноват перед ними_ , ещё как. И если это их способ справляться с ситуацией, что ж, пускай.

\- Они никому не говорят о парарибулите Аманды?

\- Ну… ни для кого не секрет, что он у неё есть - первый приступ случился у всех прямо на глазах. Но родители руководствуются принципом «если игнорировать факты и делать вид, что ничего и нет, возможно, так оно и будет». Если у них имеется хоть крошечная возможность всё скрыть, они так и поступают – когда они решили, что у меня проявилась болезнь, то не сказали об этом ни единой душе.

\- Почему нет?

\- Говорю же, - Тодд таращится на окошко чата, не зная, как лучше сформулировать вопрос, - Идеальная картинка. А члены семьи с парарибулитом, как не крути, в неё не вписываются. Папа лгал о своём годами, так что ничего удивительного, что замолчали и о нас.

\- А _что_ тогда вписывается?

\- Хм… - Тодд задумывается, - Домик в длинном ряду своих точный копий, белый заборчик, идеально подстриженный газон. Муж и жена с двумя детьми, оба из которых гетеросексуальны. Мальчик занимается спортом и спит со своей подружкой, потому что так делают все парни. Девочка – умна, но не слишком, и никогда не спит со своим парнем, потому что хорошие девочки так не поступают. Никаких проблем со здоровьем - ни физическим, ни ментальным - за исключением чего-нибудь быстропроходящего, наподобие простуды, и чего-то, что случается со всеми, типа какого-нибудь перелома. На лице каждого неизменная улыбка. И мальчик, и девочка очень популярны, и оба, само собой, будут Королём и Королевой бала своих выпусков. И оба никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не перечат родителям. А если им все-таки случается в чем-то с ними не соглашаться, всегда оставляют свое мнение при себе. Затем они поступают в университет, заканчивают его с отличием. В идеале – устраиваются на очень, очень хорошие места, но и просто хорошие тоже сойдут. Оба находят себе кого-то, влюбляются, женятся, заводят собственных детей. Вот то, что им хочется видеть. – По крайней мере, это лучшее, что он может по этому поводу предположить, то, что удалось собрать по кусочкам за все те годы, что он прожил под их крышей.

\- Подобное бы душило тебя.

\- Ага, - он набирает несколько слов, тут же удаляя их, - Так и есть.

\- Так что ты намерен делать? Притвориться, что ты вот такой и есть?

\- Нет. Я собираюсь быть более приятной, спокойной и вежливой версией самого себя. Не таким, каким они хотят меня видеть…. Просто… что-то приближенное к их представлению о взрослом человеке.

Дирк устремляет на него задумчивый взгляд.

\- Я иду с тобой.

Желудок Тодда ухает куда-то вниз.

\- _Что?_ Нет.

На лице Дирка вспыхивает удивление с долей обиды, и Тодд тут же начинает мотать головой, стараясь всё исправить:

\- Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду, просто… - хотелось бы Тодду лучше управляться со словами, - Они разочарованы во мне и в том, что я из себя представляю, но я – часть семьи, и они любят меня, пусть и в своей исковерканной манере, и это для них своего рода барьер, мешающий им вести себя как… полным мудакам. Ты – не семья. К тому же не вписываешься в их представления. Как они буду смотреть, что говорить – не хочу тебя в это впутывать.

\- Я могу постоять за себя не хуже тебя.

\- Я и не утверждаю обратного. Просто… мне не хочется тебя в это впутывать, - повторяет он, - Да и я, кстати, постоять за себя не в состоянии, так что тут мы оба в пролёте.

\- Но всё же с родителями справиться можешь.

\- Ну да, потому что знаю их всю свою жизнь и имею представление, что делать.

\- Послушай, - у Дирка этот его взгляд, говорящий, как хорошо известно Тодду по собственному опыту, что он в одной секунде от того, чтобы либо рвануть в гараж опасного типа, чтобы отыскать пропавшую девчонку, либо отважно сунуться в холодильник Тодда за китайской едой двухнедельной давности, запах которой настольно плох, что уже ни в какую не поддается игнорированию. Взгляд, который очень нравится Тодду, если не предвещает самых скорых неприятностей на голову одному из них. – Из-за гложущего чувства вины ты, в попытке облегчить положение вещей и для них, и для себя, намерен, не знаю, с час просидеть с ними, делая вид, что вы не вызываете друг у друга чувства взаимной неприязни. И я не знаю, стоит ли вообще это делать, потому что, да, спору нет, ты причинил им боль и здорово напортачил, но ведь и они были далеки от идеала и делали больно _тебе_. Но если уж ты настроен так решительно, а я _в курсе_ , что это именно так, потому что у тебя это выражение лица, означающее, что тебя ничто не сдвинет с мёртвой точки, то хочу быть с тобой, чтобы на твоей стороне был еще один человек. Тогда нас будет двое против двоих.

Тодд открывает рот, а затем прикрывает его. С одной стороны, ему не хочется, чтобы они проходились по Дирку. Ему ненавистна сама мысль о них, презрительно кривящих губы и окидывающих своими фирменными взглядами очередную неординарную куртку Дирка. С другой же, у него теплеет на сердце при одной мысли, что рядом будет человек, который поможет пройти через это, в особенности, если это будет тот, которому он доверяет больше всего на свете.

В своей обычной манере, он останавливается на самом эгоистичном из вариантов.

\- Но тебе нельзя будет рассказывать им о всяких холистических штуках, - велит он, - А то нам обоим несдобровать.

\- Хорошо.

\- А ещё о том, что у меня теперь тоже парарибулит, потому что это будет из разряда мальчика, кричащего про волка – они все равно не поверят, но всё станет ещё паршивее.

\- Само собой.

Тодд прикрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох.

\- Хорошо. - Он открывает глаза, - Спрошу, не хотят ли они с нами встретиться.

На лице Дирка расцветает улыбка.

\- Звучит весело. Ну, может, и не весело, скорее как-то иначе, но мы, по крайней мере, сходим поесть.

Тодд усмехается, глядя на стену, и ему вновь приходит в голову, что последняя реплика обронена Дирком совершенно не спонтанно, а с вполне конкретной целью его рассмешить.

\- Не будь моя семья ужасной, - говорит он, упорно не отрывая взгляда от стены, - И не облажайся я перед ними так, что теперь даже не уверен, захотят ли меня видеть, я бы представил тебя им при первой же возможности.

А ведь так оно и есть, осознает он, договаривая. Родителям, братьям, сестрам, кузенам, кузинам и четвероюродным тетушкам. Привёл бы Дирка к каждому без исключения и сказал: _«Это Дирк Джентли, и из-за него я хочу стать лучше»_.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага. – Он поворачивается к ноутбуку, исподтишка косясь на Дирка. Тот немного покраснел, но выглядит крайне довольным, на лице - ни следа недавней обиды, что и было более или менее конечной целью, когда Тодд открывал рот, пусть в итоге нежданно-негаданно и наткнулся на самую настоящую правду.

**«Эй, видел, вы в городе! Если хотите, я и мой друг Дирк могли бы встретиться с вами где-нибудь за ланчем, пока вы еще не уехали».**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Космическая игла (Спейс-Нидл) - самая узнаваемая достопримечательность на северо-западе тихоокеанского побережья США и символ города Сиэтл.


	13. Chapter 13

Выбравшись из душа, Тодд натягивает штаны, направляется к комоду, которым разжился на гаражной распродаже, выдвигает ящик и таращится в тот целую вечность, прежде чем остановиться на клетчатой рубашке с длинным рукавом. В последнее время он всё чаще ходит в футболках с принтами групп, но родителям явно больше по душе придётся что-то более приближенное к их понятию нормального.

Прежде чем он успевает надеть её, по его руке проходит покалывание. Он опускает взгляд:

 **«На сегодня у меня кое-что намечено, и я страшно нервничаю».  
**   
Тодд теперь взял за привычку отвечать на серьезные послания, возникающие на его коже. Он всё-таки пытается стать лучшим человеком, а по возможности утешать или хотя бы выражать какое-никакое сочувствие собственной Паре, думается, подпадает под это определение. Он хватается за ручку, которую всегда держит под рукой специально для этих целей, и быстро нацарапывает:

**«У меня то же самое. Не переживай. Всё получится».**

Он влезает в рубашку и как следует проходится по волосам расческой, вместо того чтобы привычно провести по ним пятерней. Тодд тщательно выбрит еще со вчерашнего вечера. Но что-то в нём не так. Возможно, сама манера держаться. Поразмыслив и придя к решению, что может придерживаться более похожей на ту, что была у него - подростка, живущего под их крышей, он глубоко вздыхает.

\- Ты перед ними по уши в дерьме, - глухо говорит он собственной физиономии в зеркале, - Так что обязан им хотя бы это.

Дирк предупредительно гремит ключом в замке, как делает всегда перед тем, как зайти. Хотя в этом и нет никакой нужды. Он настолько неотъемлемая часть жизни Тодда, что вид его, входящего в квартиру, настолько привычен и естественен, что тот свободно мог бы здесь поселиться. А было бы здорово, мелькает у него за миг до того, как Дирк открывает дверь, было бы здорово жить с Дирком: его куртки, висящие на ввинченных Тоддом собственноручно в стену крючках, заменяющих им шкаф, перемещающаяся в его квартиру пробковая доска Дирка, на которой тот для наглядности размещает информацию по делам, и сам Дирк, вяло выбирающийся из их кровати и, спотыкаясь, направляющийся на кухню, намереваясь налить себе чего-нибудь согревающего и вернуться назад в постель с кружкой в руке и сонной улыбкой для Тодда…

Он задвигает эти мысли подальше, стоит Дирку появиться в комнате. На этот раз на том самый обыкновенный галстук без всяких вычурных узоров, к котором он питает слабость, и желтая куртка.

\- Подумал, она может быть уместна, - произносит тот неуверенно, - Я встретил тебя в куртке наподобие, а теперь знакомлюсь в такой с твоими родителями. Но если ты считаешь, что это для них слишком, я могу…

Тодда вдруг затопляет волна желания во что бы то ни стало оградить его от всего плохого. И такое с ним происходит далеко не впервые.

\- Нет, - перебивает он, - как я уже говорил, есть некоторые вещи, о которых я не могу с ними разговаривать, но то же правило, считай, распространяется и почти на всех остальных людей на этом свете. И ты не должен меняться ради них.

\- Но ты-то притворяешься кем-то другим.

\- Это другое.

\- И почему же?

_«Потому что так прошла вся моя жизнь рядом с ними. Потому что я натворил фигни и должен хоть что-то сделать. Потому что ты потрясающий, и я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся ради людей, которые того не стоят»._

\- Просто другое. Пойдём.

Они спускаются по лестнице, чтобы направиться к автобусной остановке.

\- Ты сказал «почти на всех людей на этом свете», - замечает Дирк, - А кто для тебя «не все»? Аманда?

\- Так и было, но только не теперь, - он уже давно смирился с тем фактом, что отношениям между ним и Амандой никогда не быть прежними. Возможно, они когда-то вновь сблизятся, но о том доверии, что было между ними до его признания во лжи, не могло быть и речи.

\- А, так значит, у тебя больше нет такого человека?

А вот это очень опасная почва. Но Тодд всё равно ступает прямо не неё, потому что он, очевидно, непроходимый дурак.

\- Нет, у меня есть ты.

\- О, - краснеет Дирк, и Тодд тут же сожалеет, что ляпнул такое.

\- Ага.

\- Да, что ж, - Дирк откашливается, - Кхм. Да. Приятно, приятно знать об этом. Счастлив располагать данной информацией.

\- Рад был помочь.

До остановки они доходят в молчании, но на губах Дирка играет легкая улыбка, так что сокрушения Тодда о сказанном чуть блекнут. Когда они садятся в автобус, Дирк, вытянув ноги и устремив взгляд на размещенную у поручней вверху рекламу, ни с того ни с сего заявляет:

\- Ты для меня тоже такой человек.

\- Знаешь, - принимается грызть ногти Тодд. – Ты не обязан говорить это только из чувства вежливости. Всё нормально.

\- Я говорю так вовсе не из-за этого. – Дирк поворачивается к нему, и Тодд опускает руку, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Лицо у Дирка абсолютно серьезное. – Сейчас у меня много друзей, гораздо больше, чем я когда-то мог только себе представить. Но есть… некоторые темы, на которые мне некомфортно разговаривать с ними. Вещи, которые могу обсудить с одним тобой. К примеру, я говорил с тобой о своей матери. А это не то, что я обычно… - он неосознанно поднимает руку к груди, рассеянно прижимая её куда-то к области сердца, - Мама – только моя, и никто не может приближаться к ней. Никто кроме тебя. Ты - тот самый человек.

Тодд сглатывает и принимается энергично кивать, будто это прогонит прочь внезапно поднявшееся острое желание сделать кое-что, блять, действительно глупое, типа того, что поцеловать Дирка прямо в этом вонючем автобусе с подозрительными пятнами на сидениях. И пусть оно возникает у него далеко не впервые, это не отменяет того факта, что в некоторые дни противиться ему куда тяжелее.

Дирк улыбается, глядя на него. И эта мягкая улыбка совсем не помогает Тодду побороть одолевающее его намерение.

\- А ты _действительно_ плох со всеми этими чувствами, не так ли? Умом-то я всегда понимал, но наблюдать вживую – совершенно другое.

Тодд утыкается взглядом в собственные колени и фыркает, усмехаясь:

\- Ага, совсем не моя тема.

\- Всё нормально, - Тодд косится на Дирка, на губах того все ещё играет улыбка, - Ты всё равно мне нравишься. И я, кстати, не одобряю всю эту затею – ты явно взвинчен и сам не свой…

\- Я не…

\- Тодд, ты прикусил палец до крови.

Тодд приподнимает руку, обнаруживая, что, да, Дирк прав, и вытирает кровь о джинсы. Если не присматриваться, совершенно незаметно. Хотя с его родителей станется. Или нет. Кто их знает.

\- Я должен…

\- Да, я слышал, и, быть может, в этом есть доля истины, но я не получаю ровно никого удовольствия от твоей расстроенной физиономии. Суть в том, что, хоть оно мне и не по душе, это твоё решение, и я буду рядом, так или иначе.

Тодд таращится на него, а затем расплывается в искренней широкой улыбке:

\- Спасибо.

\- Без проблем, - пожимает плечами Дирк.

Серьёзно, Тодду _так_ хочется поцеловать его, и он уже задумывается, а не броситься ли в омут с головой, но тут автобус резко затормаживает, вынуждая его опереться о Дирка. И это так приятно и так правильно, что он поднимается на ноги, лишь когда автобус полностью останавливает свой ход:

\- Пошли, наша остановка.

*** 

Родители выбрали столик на улице, под большим зонтом, спасающим от прямого солнца. При виде Дирка с Тоддом они поднимаются. Мать слегка обнимает его, отец похлопывает по плечу.

\- Привет, мам. Привет, пап.

\- А это у нас?.. – спрашивает мать.

Начинается. Их привычная манера совершенно не вникать в то, о чем они с Амандой им рассказывали.

\- Дирк Джентли. Я упоминал, что он придёт.

\- Ах, ну да, само собой, - и оба они пожимают Дирку руку.

\- Здравствуйте, Марк. Здравствуйте, Бетани. Много о вас слышал.

\- Надеюсь, только хорошего, - весело замечает отец. Дирк присоединяется к его смеху, без сомнения, исключительно с целью не уточнять, что, нет, совсем не хорошего. Они все садятся.

\- Милый, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что мы заказали напитки без тебя?

Тодд скорее удивлен, что им вообще пришло в голову дождаться его, чтобы заказать блюда.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Так… как дела в том месте, ну, с костюмами? – спрашивает отец.

В животе у Тодда начинает зарождаться то самое чувство – неизменный спутник его родителей - смесь злости, бессилия и горечи. Давненько ему не приходилось с этим сталкиваться – потерял сноровку. Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы взять себя в руки.

\- Я больше не работаю в магазине мужской одежды, пап.

\- Правда? И с каких пор?

\- Примерно три года и четыре работы тому назад.

\- Ты разве говорил нам об этом?

\- В электронном письме, да.

\- Хм.

\- Дорогой, нам звонили какие-то люди из полиции, - говорит мать, будто это было на днях, а не полтора года назад. – У тебя всё нормально?

\- Ага. На моей прошлой работе произошло убийство, так что полиция просто вела следствие в рамках дела. – И это чистая правда (а, как Тодд уже успел убедиться на собственном опыте, желательно включать в ложь такие небольшие её элементы), просто в сокращенном варианте.

\- Убийство? – деланно ужасается его мать. В тоне её едва ли есть хоть тень беспокойства. – Господи Боже, они поймали человека, сделавшего это?

\- Ага. Ну, вообще-то Дирк поймал, - Тодд посылает ему улыбку - настоящую улыбку - возможно, единственную такую за весь ланч. Дирк пожимает плечами.

\- Ох, так вы офицер полиции? – интересуется отец.

\- На самом деле, частный детектив.

\- Правда? Это, должно быть, опасно.

\- Бывает. Но также это включает просто удивительное количество бумажной работы. Тодд намного лучше меня справляется с такого рода вещами, так же, как и с разговорами с полицией, кстати. Некоторые офицеры не раз доводили до моего сведения, что я могу быть… чрезмерно раздражающим.

Ага, и один из этих самых офицеров вдобавок назвал Дирка уродом, и Тодд почти что врезал ему тогда. Ну, по крайней мере, на словах отчистил по полной. Благо, остальные полицейские и сами считали того парня мудаком, так что экспрессивная тирада легко сошла ему с рук.

\- Ты теперь детектив, дорогой? – на этот раз мать выглядит неподдельно пораженной.

\- Ага. Про это было в другом письме.

\- _В самом деле?_

\- Да, вообще-то у Дирка собственное агентство. Я его…

\- Партнер. – Вклинивается Дирк, прежде чем он успевает произнести «ассистент». Тодд, как и его родители, устремляет на него неподдельно изумленный взгляд – один из тех редких случаев, думается ему, когда они все в чём-то едины, - Он мой партнер.

\- Ты партнер в детективном агентстве?

\- Я… Ум, ну да.

\- А ты _уверен_ , что хочешь заниматься именно этим? – на лбу матери пролегают складки – одно из самых искренних выражений на её лице, что ему только доводилось видеть. – Кажется… это не очень тебе подходит, милый. Возможно, тебе было бы лучше выбрать что-то менее… интересное. Что-нибудь, хм, не требующее относительно тебя _высоких ожиданий_.

Это чувство внутри Тодда крепнет. Противясь водовороту эмоций, он до скрежета стискивает зубы и уже намеревается сообщить матери, что просто счастлив находиться там, где он есть – достаточно нейтральная формулировка, чтобы ничего этим не спровоцировать, – как Дирк внезапно заговаривает:

\- Тодд просто бесценен для нашего агентства, - начинает он решительно, - Мы познакомились во время того дела, моего последнего до открытия агентства, и он не только сыграл важную роль в его раскрытии, но также не единожды спас мне жизнь. И _продолжал_ делать это, снова и снова, включая тот раз, когда я уже смирился с мыслью, что помощи ждать неоткуда. Он куда наблюдательнее, находчивее меня и всегда проявляет смекалку, когда мы попадаем в передряги. А ещё он невероятно умён и способен охватывать картину целиком, замечая упускаемые мною связи. Без него не было бы никакого агентства. Насколько я могу судить, он не только _идеально_ подходит для нашего рода работы, но и с каждым днем не перестаёт превосходить _все ожидания_.

Комок эмоций внутри вдруг ослабевает, по коже Тодда будто проходят мурашки и вдруг начинает щипать в глазах. Он сглатывает и даже умудряется натянуть подрагивающую улыбку. Ответная улыбка Дирка тверда, как камень, и настолько искренна, что Тодд снова испытывает практически ослепляющее желание его поцеловать.

\- Ага, - получается выдавить у Тодда, и после речи Дирка он, честное слово, звучит как жалкий недоумок, - Да, это делаем меня счастливым. Мне это нравится.

Родители обмениваются взглядами.

\- Что ж, - говорит, будто отмахиваясь, отец, - Полагаю, до тех пор, пока ты счастлив, не имеет значения, чем зарабатывать на жизнь.

Сказанное отдает презрением, но то приподнятое чувство, возникшее после слов Дирка, не уходит - чувство, заставившее чуть смутиться и вместе с тем вызвавшее непреодолимое желание прямо тут сию же секунду схватить Дирка за руку и поблагодарить за само его присутствие в жизни Тодда, дающее ему силы противостоять всей этой херне от его родителей.

\- Так где Вы учились, Дирк? – спрашивает мать. Тодд твёрдо знает, что она намеревается под видом вежливой благонравной беседы хорошенько «проехаться» по это теме. Не выйдет. Дирк не очень-то распространяется о своём прошлом (лишь упоминаемые вскользь мелочи да, в последнее время, истории о его матери), но на этот вопрос ответ Тодду известен.

\- Кембридж.

Тодд получает какое-то мстительное удовольствие от вида их растерянных лиц.

\- И какая у Вас была профилирующая дисциплина? – следующая шпилька, теперь уже от отца. Родители не устают проявлять удивительную слаженность в такого рода вещах.

\- Философия. Второй было антиковедение*.

\- Какие… _уникальные_ курсы.

В Тодде вновь разом поднимаются все неприятные чувства. _Ты должен быть здесь, ты перед ними виноват, это важно._

\- О, уверяю вас, только не для Кембриджа. У нас были большие группы.

Его мать открывает было рот, но тут подходит время сделать заказ. После они, сменив тему, какое-то время ведут светскую беседу (вежливые попытки поинтересоваться его жизнью, максимально возможно нейтральные ответы, всё в таком духе), пока им не приносят еду и они, к счастью, становятся слишком заняты для разговоров.

Когда их тарелки пустеют, мать спрашивает:

\- Как твоя сестра?

\- Хорошо. Похоже, у неё все хорошо.

\- Ей теперь требуется не так много денег на лекарства, как раньше. Она нашла иную форму лечения?

\- Холистическую.

Дирк, сделав вид, что услышал какой-то шум, быстро отворачивается в сторону, скрывая улыбку и негромкое фырканье.

\- Ну что же. Это… замечательно. Как там у неё дела с её новой подругой, всё хорошо?

Тодд ощущает всплеск гнева. Он улавливает в её голосе тень презрения и точно знает – почему. Он смирится со всем их дерьмом, если речь о нём, потому что заслужил. Но Аманда?

Есть всего две вещи в этом мире, которые он не даст им тронуть ни при каких обстоятельствах, и Аманда – одна из них.

\- Ты имеешь в виду её _Пару_? – делает особое ударение на последнем слове он. И отец, и мать вздрагивают. Вот и отлично. – Ага. Думаю, они действительно счастливы. Возможно, даже купят квартиру, когда Аманда вернётся из путешествия со своими парнями.

\- Эти её молодые люди… - качает головой отец, - Производят впечатление… вульгарных. Или даже опасных. И что только люди подумают?

\- Я их знаю, - вмешивается Дирк, - Мы не всегда ладили, но они все до одного питают к ней исключительно благородные намерения и скорее погибнут, чем позволят кому бы то ни было навредить ей.

\- И, надеюсь, люди подумают, - прибавляет Тодд, - что она счастлива.

Атмосфера за столом настолько тяжелеет, что даже Дирк, чаще всего не отличающийся особенно высокими навыками чтения эмоций окружающих, решает нужным поспешно вмешаться с вопросом:

\- Так… Тодд упоминал, что вы не связаны узами Пары?

\- Да, так и есть, - подтверждает мать.

\- Мы имели дело с несколькими такими клиентами.

\- На самом деле, это куда более распространенное явление, чем уверяют в школах и им подобных заведениях.

\- В особенности на уроках здоровья в старших классах, - глухо бормочет Тодд себе под нос. Его препод был просто помешан на всём этом «не занимайтесь сексом ни с кем, кроме своих Пар». Тодд уже тогда не был большим поклонником матери с отцом, но его взбесил сам подобный подход, так что он громко поинтересовался, какой совет может получить для своих родителей, которые, не будучи Парой, всё равно живут вместе. Кончилось тем, что ему тут же назначили наказание, оставив после уроков.

\- Мы очень счастливы друг с другом, - продолжает отец, будто Тодд ничего и не говорил, что, конечно же, в порядке вещей, - Нам встречались и другие такие союзы, и они были так же крепки. Вся эта система с Парами хороша для тех, с кем срабатывает, но иногда, как в нашем случае, есть и другой вариант.

\- И вы никогда не волновались о том, что встретите свои Пары?

Оба пожимают плечами.

\- Даже если они и появятся, это уже не имеет значения, - произносит мать, - Люди могут влюбиться, и для этого совсем не обязательно, чтобы у них что-то там появлялось на руках.

\- Каждый из нас рассказал своей Паре, что полюбил другого человека, - говорит отец, - Сначала они восприняли это не очень хорошо, но со временем поняли. Я получил сообщение от своей, в котором говорилось, что она обрела любовь с кем-то ещё.

\- А мне никогда не доводилось слышать ничего от своей Пары. Но я желаю ему всего самого наилучшего. 

Дирк задумчиво кивает. Вскоре приносят счет. Дирк отлучается в уборную, и Тодд вместе с родителями стоит около входа в ресторан, дожидаясь его.

\- Дорогой, - говорит мать через мгновение, - Дирк кажется немного… эксцентричным.

Тодд узнаёт знакомый тон, всегда сопровождающий это слово в устах его родителей. Он делает глубокий вдох.

\- Да, он такой.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь работать с кем-то чуть более… нормальным?

Всего две вещи. И это как раз вторая. Все границы перейдены. 

\- Нет, не хочу.

\- Но…

\- Без но. Дирк – мой партнер и мой лучший друг. Мне нравится с ним работать, а когда мы распутываем дело, я чувствую себя б _о_ льшим человеком, чем за многие годы. Возможно, чем за всю мою жизнь. Мне нравится проводить с ним время. Нравится то, каким _я_ становлюсь рядом с ним. Нравится _он_. 

_«И я хочу быть с ним так же, как вам хочется быть рядом друг с другом,_ \- вдруг ощущает острое желание сказать он, - _Как Аманде хочется быть рядом с Фарой»_.

\- Он эксцентричный, - произносит он вместо этого, - Он ненормальный. И я тоже, так что мы отлично подходим друг другу.

Мать поджимает губы. Отец открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но тут у него за плечом внезапно нарисовывается Дирк, и родители, оба, расплываются в очаровательных улыбках. Как обычно, ни грамма искренности.

\- Рада была познакомиться, - произносит мать, когда Дирк пожимает им руки.

\- Определенно получил удовольствие от нашего ланча, - говорит на это Дирк, и Тодд сдерживает улыбку во время рукопожатия с отцом и объятий матери, размышляя, не улавливают ли родители уклончивости такого ответа.

\- Нужно будет как-нибудь повторить!

Обычная банальная формальщина. Как всегда.

\- Да, конечно.

Они прощаются. Дирк с Тоддом не заговаривают, пока не оказываются в автобусе. Тодд прикладывает все усилия, чтобы всё-таки чередовать глубокие вздохи с обычными, чтобы Дирк не заметил, что ему всё никак не удается избавиться от неприятных чувств, оставленных родителями. 

\- Итак, - буднично начинает Дирк, - Знаю, твои поступки по отношению к ним просто отвратительны, и никоим образом их не оправдываю, но, думаю, мы можем заключить, что твои родители, вполне объективно, просто ужасны.

Тодд фыркает, тут же пользуясь моментом, что замаскировать свой очередной долгий, прерывистый вдох.

\- Ну да. Они такие. Ага.

\- Глядя на них, поражаешься, как вам с Амандой удалось вырасти такими.

\- До поступления в универ у меня не было никого ближе Аманды. Мне не хотелось… когда мне было десять, они поставили меня перед фактом, что у них будет ребенок. Я был сбит с толку, потому что… как-то было непохоже, чтобы им нравилось иметь того, что уже был, так что я никак не мог взять в толк, с чего бы им заводить второго. Думаю, это была своего рода попытка начать с чистого листа. Наконец получить желаемое, сгладить предыдущую неудачу. А затем, когда мне было около семнадцати, я стал свидетелем того, как они начали отстраняться от неё так же, как произошло когда-то со мной. И мне не хотелось, чтобы она чувствовала себя брошенной. Так что я просто… старался заботиться о ней, как мог.

\- Что очень благородно с твоей стороны.

Тодд отворачивается, чтобы, насколько только это представляется возможным с его места, уставиться на дорогу через лобовое стекло.

\- Ага, ну да, а потом, начиная с двадцатидвухлетнего возраста и до того дня полтора года назад, я лгал ей, так что вышло у меня не очень-то.

На это Дирку ответить нечего. Тодд чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону:

\- Ты не обязан был так поступать.

\- Как поступать? – тот звучит искренне озадаченным.

\- Ну, так. Эта твоя тирада. Насчет моей роли в агентстве, - он медленно переводит взгляд на Дирка, теперь хмурящего брови.

\- Мне, _буквально_ , доводилось лицезреть, как тебе угрожали люди с оружием в руках, но я _никогда_ не видел, чтобы ты выглядел таким загнанным, как в том ресторане.

Тодд чуть вздрагивает.

\- Да, такое случается время от времени.

\- Они заявили, что тебе нужно найти работу, на которой от тебя никто ничего не будет ожидать.

\- По сути да, но они так всегда.

\- Что ж, _а не должны_.

\- Неважно.

\- Нет. – Дирк звучит расстроенным, - _Важно_. Они не имели права говорить про тебя все эти вещи, а всё мною сказанное целиком и полностью правда, и, честно говоря, я не намерен сидеть и молча выслушивать, как тебя завуалировано оскорбляют. И не завуалировано тоже.

Ей-Богу, Тодд никогда не был из тех, кто без конца заливается краской. _Он не из таких._ Просто… по-видимому, сейчас это стало случаться чаще обычного. Он знает, ему никак не скрыть улыбки, так что просто старается сделать её чуть менее широкой, потому что иначе она выйдет абсолютно идиотской.

\- Так теперь я в агентстве партнер?

Дирк с напускной беспечностью пожимает плечами:

\- Я собирался тебе сказать, но ты так достал меня в тот день, что как-то из головы вылетело.

\- У меня увеличивается зарплата?

\- Неа.

\- Как насчет моего имени в названии?

\- _Само собой,_ нет.

\- Тогда в чём же выгода?

\- Сообщаешь людям, что ты партнер в детективном агентстве, и те крайне впечатляются данным фактов.

\- У меня такое чувство, что часть про холистику сведет весь эффект на нет.

Дирк фыркает:

\- Это очень грубо с твоей стороны. И, да, им же хуже.

Тодд ухмыляется, уткнувшись взглядом в пол автобуса. 

\- Кроме того, - продолжает Дирк всё так же обыденно, - Ты эксцентричный да к тому же ненормальный. Так что холистика не станет для них неожиданностью.

 _Вот дерьмо._ Тодд деревенеет.

\- Не знал, что ты слышал, - говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от прилипшей к полу жвачки.

\- Конечно же, не знал. И вот мы вновь возвращаемся к тому разговору о неумении выражать собственные чувства.

Тодд украдкой косится на Дирка. Тот смотрит на него с такой теплотой, и это придает Тодду необходимую уверенность:

\- Я _действительно_ имел это в виду, - выпаливает он, - Каждое слово.

Тодд с облегчением видит, как Дирк тоже заливается краской. По крайней мере, он тут не единственный, кто не способен справляться со всей этой эмоциональной фигней.

\- Так ты действительно работал в магазине мужской одежде? – спрашивает Дирк, меняя тему. Тодд откидывается на сидении.

\- Ага, работал, где-то с полгода. Место не особо по мне.

Дирк кивает. Со щек его до сих пор не сошел румянец, выражение лица немного задумчивое, но при этом в целом какое-то загадочное.

\- Что?

\- Пытаюсь представить тебя в костюме.

\- Так ты _и так_ меня в нём видел. Помнишь, когда мы встретились - на мне была форма коридорного. Это же, типа, тоже костюм, верно?

\- Да, и ты выглядел _ужасно_ , просто откровенно смешно. Так что я питаю надежду, что в другом костюме ты бы смотрелся лучше.

Тодд смеётся. Неприятное чувство, всегда какое-то время гнетущее его после встречи с родителями, почти что рассеивается.

\- Вау, спасибо.

\- И зачем вообще нужна эта шапочка?

\- Ну, не знаю, чтобы мало-помалу убивать в человеке чувство собственного достоинства? Погоди-ка, ты же никогда не видел меня в ней.

\- Нет, но видел её на Барт, и, скажу тебе, с ней эта шляпа тоже не сработала.

\- И всё-таки я смотрюсь намного лучше, чем Барт.

Дирк бросает на него странный взгляд, затем устремляя тот в потолок.

\- Полагаю, ты выглядишь сносно.

Тодд не сдерживает очередного смешка.

\- Спасибо, Дирк, крайне польщён столь высокой оценкой.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

Тодд дёргает за шнур на их остановке**, и они неспешным шагом направляются обратно к «Риджли».

\- И всё же они выглядели счастливыми, - задумчиво замечает Дирк, - Я имею в виду, они, само собой, всё те же ужасные люди и жутко мне не нравятся, но они ведь не Пара, а при этом так счастливы.

\- Ага, ненавижу признавать это, но, вероятно, именно у них я и перенял свой образ мышления о Парах.

\- Который заключается в…? – Дирк звучит заинтересованным. Тодд не удивлён. Раньше они никогда не углублялись в эту тему.

\- Ну, смотри, это работает для некоторых людей - Аманда с Фарой переписывались годами. Но вместе с тем, ты не влюбляешься в кого-то только потому, что он время от времени оставляет на твоей руке какие-то надписи. Люди влюбляются в людей.

\- Понимаю, - кивает Дирк.

\- Это настоящее «понимаю» или поддельное «понимаю»?

Лицо Дирка принимает напыщенно важное выражение.

\- Нет никаких поддельных «понимаю». _Все_ мои «понимаю» настоящие.

Тодд посмеивается, пока они поднимаются по лестнице в «Риджли».

\- Это полное дерьмо собачье, но ладно.

\- Вздор.

Они добродушно препираются на протяжении всего пути к квартире Тодда, после чего Дирк поднимается к себе. Тодд бросает в воду лапшу быстрого приготовления: за ланчем аппетита особо не было. Поев, он забирается в постель и берёт в руки телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения. По его руке проходит покалывание, и он, опуская взгляд, видит:

**«Мне очень жаль, но, боюсь, я влюбился в кое-кого другого».**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Антиковедение - комплексная наука об Античности, классической древности, о Древних Греции и Риме, включающая в себя их историю, классическую филологию и археологию и другие родственные дисциплины;
> 
> ** Немного о перевозка по-американски: Автобусные остановки в Америке расположены на довольно близком расстоянии друг от друга, примерно два-три квартала. Все остановки – «по требованию». Чтобы выйти, необходимо заранее нажать на специальную ленту, проходящую между окнами автобуса, или дернуть за шнур, протянутый вдоль всего салона автобуса над окнами.


	14. Chapter 14

Тодда не заботит вся эта тема с Парами. И дело даже не в каком-то там самовнушении. Ему действительно плевать.

И всё же.

Есть что-то обухом бьющее по голове в том, чтобы обнаружить, что не нужен даже собственной Паре. Его родители приняли верное решение, он знает это – нужно быть с тем, кого любишь. И его Пара тоже приняла верное решение.

Просто это…

Тяжело.

Следующие пару дней он проводит, преимущественно раздумывая над этим.

\- Так чем я могу тебе помочь? – спрашивает Дирк где-то на третий день. Тодд удивленно моргает, глядя на него.

\- Что, прости?

\- Совершенно очевидно, что-то не так. Я не уверен, что именно происходит, но ты всё время какой-то подавленный. Это из-за твоих родителей? Кажется, как раз после встречи с ними это и началось.

\- Ну да, после. Ага, думаю, в каком-то смысле, да. Я просто… - Тодд потирает лоб, - Это, и правда, сложно.

\- Ничего страшного. Ты не должен рассказывать мне, в чём дело, если не хочешь.

Тодд искренне удивлен.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ну конечно. А почему нет?

\- Просто я же тогда сказал, что ты для меня – тот самый человек, с которым я могу поговорить обо всем на свете. И я говорил это искренне, но…

\- И это очень любезно с твоей стороны, и мило, и очень многое для меня значит, но совсем не означает, что ты _обязан_ это делать. Мы же разные люди. Тебе позволительно иметь какие-то личные вещи, мне – мои.

Иногда Дирк несёт что-то до абсурда смехотворное и не имеющее ровным счетом никакого смысла, порой – что-то до жути неловкое, но время от времени он ни с того ни с сего выдает нечто просто _идеальное_. Тодд сильно надеется, что его взгляд сейчас не выдает затапливающих его чувств. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и есть. Ему не остается ничего иного, кроме как признать: когда дело касается Дирка, он весь как на ладони, и ему просто везет, что тот ничего не замечает.

\- Спасибо.

\- Конечно.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней Тодда неизменно дожидается стоящий на столе кофе из его любимой кофейни – тот самый, слишком дорогой, чтобы баловать себя им без особой причины. Иногда рядом со стаканчиком мостится еще и дениш*. Тодду известно, чьих это рук дело, _это ведь настолько очевидно_. И каждый раз при виде этого зрелища его сердце радостно колотится в груди.

Совсем недавно они начали работать над делом супружеской пары. Старыми их не назовешь, но они определенно были в хороших годах. Одна из них, Агнес, с одной-единственной темной прядью в ее белых волосах, пришла в агентство рано утром, даже раньше, чем начинались часы их работы, но Тодд всё равно уже был на месте, так что мог переговорить с ней насчет дела. Дирк пока что отсутствовал.

Женщина подробно рассказывает ему обо всех необходимых деталях, которые он помечает у себя в блокноте, когда слышит:

\- О, и мы с женой не Пара, если это важно.

Рука Тодда замирает над бумагой.

\- Это будет проблемой? – голос её вдруг приобретает стальные нотки.

\- Нет! Нет, с моими родителями та же ситуация.

\- О, слава Богу. Ты _не поверишь_ , чего я только не наслушалась по этому поводу. Хотя, пожалуй, поверишь.

Тодд натягивает улыбку, но женщина, Агнес, внезапно впивается в него проницательным взглядом:

\- Есть что-то еще.

Тодд колеблется. Он не должен обсуждать подобное с клиентом. Но ведь не сказать, что она с Дирком на короткой ноге, а ему как раз не хочется обсуждать эту тему с кем-то, _кто его знает_ , потому что… ну, обстоятельства не располагают. Едва ли она о чем-нибудь расскажет. А ему просто необходимо поделиться _хоть с кем-то_. 

\- Моя Пара недавно написала мне, что влюбилась в кого-то другого, - выговаривает он медленно, - Меня не волнует вся эта система Пар. Правда. Но это… непросто. Тяжело.

\- То же самое случилось когда-то с моей женой.

\- И как она с этим справилась?

\- Что ж, как ты и сказал, было непросто. На тот момент мы дружили, она еще не призналась мне. Она знала, что у неё есть я, но все равно для нее это было сложное время. Со временем мне удалось помочь ей почувствовать себя лучше, и она нашла в себе силы это преодолеть. Мне жаль, что у тебя нет такого человека. Тебе, должно быть, ужасно трудно.

В офис влетает Дирк с картонным, фирменным, высоким стаканчиком с крышкой, что дают в кафе, и бумажным пакетом в руках и хлопает глазами при виде Агнес.

\- О, день добрый, миссис Сайто. Не знал, что вы зайдете.

\- Я говорил, - замечает Тодд.

\- Нет, не говорил. Думаю, ты, возможно, начинал, но затем был дезориентирован, проиграв гонку в этой твоей игре с типом в красной кепке и крошечным человечком в напоминающей гриб шляпке, который совершенно не похож на жабу.

\- Ты _прекрасно знаешь_ , что она называется «Мариокарт», не выё… - он придерживает язык. Надо завязывать ругаться перед клиентами. – Не валяй дурака.

\- А как же еще позабавиться? – Дирк бесцеремонно хватает Тодда за запястье и вкладывает в его открытую ладонь стаканчик. – На этот раз - горячий шоколад, потому что я брал его у них вчера, и он просто _фантастический_ , совершенно _невозможно_ грустить, наслаждаясь им, ты _должен_ попробовать. А это – круассан с карамелью и шоколадом с морской солью. Если память мне не изменяет, тебе нравится морская соль. А сейчас мне нужно отойти, чтобы позвонить твоей сестре – по пути сюда я видел саламандру.

Тодд без понятия, что всё это должно значить. Всё, что он твердо знает, наблюдая, как Дирк, выйдя в другую комнату, прикрывает за собой дверь, так это то, что тот, по крайней мере, больше не будет отвлекать их двоих, на минутку, занятых настоящей работой. Он возвращает всё свое внимание к Агнес, не сводящей с него проницательного взгляда.

\- Беру свои слова назад, - говорит она, - Пожалуй, у тебя _есть_ такой человек.

Тодд пунцовеет. 

\- Я, эм. – Чёрт. Его _действительно_ видят насквозь абсолютно все, кроме Дирка. Блядь. К его горлу подступает паника, путая мысли. – Вы не можете ему рассказать. И насчет моей Пары тоже. Он ничего не знает. Он уважает мое личное пространство и не спрашивает, чем именно я расстроен.

\- Не волнуйся. Я помню, каково это, и рада, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто хочет помочь тебе пройти через это, пусть он и сам не понимает, в чём дело.

Несмотря на закрытую дверь, то Тодда доносится голос Дирка:

\- Ты должна была её _видеть_ , Аманда, черная с красным, и это сочетание каким-то образом выглядело смутно пугающим. Я не мог смотреть на неё, но и отвести взгляд тоже, она была _пленительно завораживающей_. Думаю, тебе стоит избегать таких в путешествиях, хотя я и не вполне уверен, где ты сейчас. Вы там с Фарой вместе или…

Тодд улыбается:

\- Да. Я тоже.

***

В тот же день во второй половине дня, когда он возвращается домой, а Дирк поднимается наверх, чтобы переодеться во что-то удобнее его костюма, Тодд снимает свою клетчатую рубашку и берется за ручку. Желая успеть до возвращения Дирка, он быстро нацарапывает несколько слова, а затем поспешно натягивает рубашку назад, прежде чем раздается звук дребезжащего в замке ключа.

**«Не волнуйся насчёт этого. Я тоже».**

***

После этого Тодд практически не получает никаких сообщений, за исключением редких напоминаний купить кое-какие продукты, оставленных себе самому его Парой. Он рад. Тот, по-видимому, нашел кого-то еще, с кем мог разделить приходящие к нему ночами тягостные мысли, кого-то, кто, вероятно, куда лучше знал, как с теми справляться, и Тодд искренне счастлив за свою Пару.

Честно говоря, он пока не уверен, как быть с Дирком. Думает, что, вероятно, следует поговорить с ним обо всем этом, обо всей этой фигне с чувствами. Но хочет сделать это правильно. Нужно подумать, как вообще сказать об этом. 

Плюс ко всему, он немного боится, что Дирк не чувствует того же - ситуация обернется неловкой, и это станет концом. К тому же ему неизвестно, какие отношения у Дирка с его Парой. Они о таком не разговаривают, и Тодду никогда не доводилось видеть, чтобы тот писал что-то на своей руке, но ведь это не означает, что ничего и нет. Не означает, что Дирк не общается со своей Парой. Не означает, что Дирк не влюблен в свою Пару.

Но это, на самом деле, и не важно, потому что Тодд, как ни крути, в конце концов, был бы ужасен. Такой мудак, как он, в принципе не пригоден для отношений, и _особенно_ для отношений с Дирком, потому что тогда он причинит боль самому важному в своей жизни человеку, а такое совершенно недопустимо.

Так что да.

Не уверен.

И не может ничего с собой поделать.

***

Они в очередной раз засиживаются в офисе до глубокой ночи: Тодд читает книгу про редкие породы кур (что кажется необходимым для дела), пока Дирк возится с бумагами. Тодд принимается рассеянно напевать себе под нос.

Тут раздается какой-то стук, за которым следует грохот. Тодд поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть Дирка, как-то разом побледневшего, сидящим прямо на полу возле кресла с рассыпанными вокруг документами и таращащимся на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Ты что, сейчас с кресла упал? – уточняет Тодд.

\- Ага.

\- Ты… Не понимаю, ты упал, потому что _крутился_ , или ты, типа, _намеренно_ …

\- Что ты только что пел?

\- Не знаю, хм… - он думает над этим, стараясь вспомнить, с чего вообще начал напевать, - Это была песня «Мексиканских похорон», - глаза Дирка становятся еще круглее, - А что?

\- Я _знаю_ эту песню.

\- Что?

\- Я-то думал, это были _стихи_ , я… - он кажется потрясенным, - Я _знаю_ её.

\- Но как?

\- Она была… - Дирк потирает свою руку, - Была _на моей руке_.

Желудок Тодда ухает куда-то вниз.

\- На твоей _руке_? Твоя Пара знала нашу группу?

\- Это… была не совсем та же песня, она была _немного другая_ , кое-какие слова отличались, некоторые… были зачеркнуты, словно она всё еще была в процессе…

\- Сочинения. – Сердце Тодда бешено колотится в грудной клетке, - Должно быть, один их текстов, над которыми мы работали.

\- Один из твоих товарищей по группе, - Дирк хватается за стол, неловко поднимаясь на ноги, - Мы не могли бы… найти их? Не знаю, я…

Тодд достает ноутбук. Он чувствует себя совсем больным, к горлу подступает тошнота от этого резкого бесцеремонного напоминания о том, что Дирк не его, что Дирку будет нужен кто-то другой, но, если это сделает того счастливым, Тодд найдёт, и улыбнётся, и сделает всё, что потребуется.

\- Проверим на Фейсбуке.

Джоди, само собой, выбывает. Джейми встречается с девушкой в Колорадо. Рики женился пару лет назад, у него кроха-сын и, судя по всему, еще один на подходе. Видеть их всех немного больно, но по большей части он просто рад тому, что они счастливы.

\- Мы не всегда писали песни перед выступлениями начисто, - говорит Тодд, задумываясь. Дирк, нависнув над его плечом, смотрит на экран. – Так что, полагаю, это вполне может быть человек, видевший наши ранние выступления. Хотя не думаю, что кто-то был от нас в таком уж восторге.

\- И все-таки кто-то был, – выпрямляется Дирк, запуская пальцы в волосы, - Тексты песен, я всегда считал их _стихами_ , а он, безусловно, не был намерен ничего разъяснять, знаешь, он был _совсем не из болтливых_ , - всплёскивает руками он, - Я хочу с ним встретиться. Стоит ли мне с ним встретиться? Я о том, что мы вообще-то больше как бы не общаемся, последний разговор был у нас с месяц назад, разговорчик, небольшой такой, но это _слишком большое совпадение_ , мы не можем, _так ведь_ , просто взять и проигнорировать это…

Дирк продолжает балаболить, вышагивая туда-сюда по комнате, но Тодд не слышит его из-за стучащей в ушах крови.

Потому что вмиг вспоминает, возвращаясь в университетские дни, как писал эти песни, правя их прямо на собственной руке, вспоминает, как его Пара писала в ответ что-то о том, что считает их замечательными. Замечательными _стихами_. Вспоминает, как на какой-то период исчезла его Пара, когда он был ребенком. Если подумать, примерно в это время Дирк впервые и попал в «Черное крыло», не так ли? И тогда те послания, что он получал после – _«Я больше не хочу этого делать»_ \- где-то в середине всего этого, тоже вписываются в картину. И все остальные, опустошенные и измученные сообщения, что появлялись позже, когда они снова начали писать друг другу. И ведь это очень в стиле Дирка – болтать обо всяких пустяках, не фокусируясь на чем-то глобальном. Ему вспоминается сообщение про Сиэтл – он встретил Дирка в тот же день! Тот разговор, когда Дирк был в больнице, а Тодд – дома, сомневаясь, как быть с Дирком дальше. Блядь, он не услышал от Пары _ни слова_ за весь период их поисков, пока Дирк находился в «Черном крыле». Не из болтливых, да? Разговор. Разговорчик.

**«Мне очень жаль, но, боюсь, я влюбился в кое-кого другого».**

Черт.

Черт.

_Вот же черт._

Есть лишь один способ удостовериться. Все еще продолжающий свой монолог Дирк рассекает по комнате, слишком погруженный в свои переживания, чтобы заметить, как притих Тодд. Протягивая подрагивающую руку, Тодд выхватывает из стоящего на столе стакана один из маркеров. Делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, а затем аккуратно выводит на своей руке: **«Прекрати психовать»**.

\- Так, постой-ка, постой, у меня сообщение. Говорю тебе, _слишком много совпадений_. Смотри, тут говорится: «Прекрати психовать». Но _как_ он вообще узнал, что я психую? Думаешь, он тоже холистический, или…

Дирк замолкает, и вместе с ним будто замирает все вокруг. В комнате вдруг становится очень, очень тихо. Тодд, застыв, все еще таращится на чернила на его руке.

\- Оу, - еле слышно выдыхает Дирк.

Тодд, заставляя себя двигаться, медленно поднимает взгляд. Дирк, все еще держащий руку на весу, чтобы ему лучше была видна надпись, изумленно смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. Тодд не может прочитать выражение его лица. И не знает, что сейчас видит Дирк на его собственном лице. С минуту они в полном молчании пялятся друг на друга.

\- Я… - голос Дирка срывается, - Пойду выйду…

И, поворачиваясь, вылетает за дверь. Тодд его не винит. Все его тело кричит сделать то же самое. Тодд медленно опускает голову, пока не упирается лбом в поверхность стола.

\- Вот дерьмо, - бормочет он, а затем встречается головой со столешницей еще раз, потому что без понятия, какие еще действия предпринять. В этом положении он проводит еще какое-то время, прежде чем, наконец, подняться на ноги. Он стягивает с себя футболку с коротким рукавом, снимает находящуюся под той футболку с длинным, бросает её на стол и, натягивая первую футболку обратно, направляется к двери.

***

Тодд поднимается по лестнице на крышу и выходит на холодный ночной воздух. Дирк, обхватив ноги руками и скрестив лодыжки, сидит на том же самом месте, где они вдвоем были в прошлый раз. Тодд присаживается рядом.

В течение нескольких минут они не произносят ни слова. Тодд знает, вокруг чего они сейчас танцуют – их последние послания друг другу висят между ними в воздухе.

Дирк бросает на Тодда взгляды, упорно не смотря на него прямо. И Тодд мгновенно понимает почему. Он и сам исподтишка косится на руку Дирка с того самого момента, как вышел на крышу, гадая, как это выглядит, когда на той появляются его каракули, и стараясь разглядеть свое последнее сообщение, не скрываемое теперь рукавом, закатанным до локтя.

\- Если мы в чем и плохи, - произносит Дирк вдруг, - Так это в разговорах обо всем, связанном с чувствами. Это не наш конек. Но если и есть то, что выходит у нас еще кошмарнее, так это _вынужденные и не терпящие отлагательств_ разговоры обо всем, связанном с чувствами.

Тодд фыркает и отвечает коротким утвердительным кивком.

\- До того момента, только что, я и не подозревал, что это ты, - говорит он, - Пока ты второй раз не упомянул о стихах. Тут картинка и сложилась. Я ничего не скрывал.

\- Не волнуйся, у меня и в мыслях не было, что ты что-то скрывал.

Тодд кивает. Что ж, теперь отступать некуда.

\- В таком я лажаю по полной, - говорит он Дирку, - Всегда. Сам знаешь. Для меня проблема обсуждать с людьми свои чувства. Я злюсь, когда чего-то не понимаю. И постоянно не догоняю, что вообще делаю. Это просто не может… - Тодд мнется, не находя слов, - просто не может кончиться для тебя хорошо. А это последнее, чего я хочу.

Дирк вытягивает ноги и, перенося вес на руки, чуть откидывается назад.

\- Ну что же, - произносит он, как ни в чем не бывало, - Перво-наперво, тебя злит _куча вещей_ , а не только то, чего ты не понимаешь. Ты по натуре раздражительный. И одна из тех вещей, из-за которых ты мгновенно заводишься с пол оборота, это люди, проявляющие по отношению ко мне грубость. И я не припоминаю никого другого, делающего это со столь завидными упорством и постоянством. Так что да, ты злишься, когда чего-то не понимаешь, но помимо этого злишься, когда со мной происходит что-то дурное. И, знаешь, это ведь кое о чем да говорит.

\- Это не…

\- Во-вторых, - продолжает Дирк, всем своим видом начисто игнорируя попытку Тодда вклиниться, - Я и сам никогда не знаю, что делаю. Но все равно продолжаю, и это до сих пор вполне работало. Не говоря уже о том факте, что ни один человек, из тех, что нам встречались, тоже до конца не понимал, что делает, но с ними со всеми тоже полный порядок. Так что это, на самом деле, спорный момент, тем более, если вспомнить, что такую точку зрения мне открыл именно ты - одним из своих сообщений, которыми мы обменивались. Так что, честно говоря, это несколько странное замечание с твоей стороны.

\- Ладно, но… 

\- В-третьих, да, во всех этих штуках с чувствами ты просто ужасен. Так ведь я тоже. Честно говоря, будь у меня возможность проигнорировать происходящее, я бы тут же ею воспользовался, счастливо двинув в противоположном направлении. Но мы с тобой лажаем чуть меньше, когда говорим друг с другом. В конечном итоге, у нас обычно получается. Так что, опять-таки, это тоже не имеет большого значения.

\- Дирк…

\- И наконец, ты сказал, что это не может хорошо для меня закончиться. Прямо скажем, ни тебе одному принимать это решение, так? Есть еще я. И, честно говоря, я совершенно не согласен. Потому что, что ж, я и сам по себе _не был счастлив_ , когда думал, что до конца жизни, неприкаянный, буду болтаться рядом, докучая тебе. Как я уже говорил, убежать в противоположном направлении казалось наилучшим из решений, но я все-таки решился на такую жизнь, потому что так имел бы возможность находиться рядом с тобой. Я хочу попробовать, но только в том случае, если ты разделяешь это желание. Если же нет, я смирюсь, но не позволяй брать верх своей ненависти к себе, потому что я сейчас обращаюсь не к ней, я обращаюсь к _тебе._

Они оба какое-то время молчат.

\- Ты что, репетировал ответ заблаговременно, предчувствуя, что я ляпну нечто подобное? – интересуется Тодд. – Потому что как-то это было слишком складно для тебя.

\- Да я просто мастер складно излагать. Постоянно что-то такое выдаю, - фыркает Дирк.

\- Но в данном конкретном случае?

\- … в данном конкретном случае я, быть может, и прибегнул к кое-каким заготовкам, - признает Дирк.

Тодд смотрит на небо, медленно начиная ощущать нечто, очень напоминающее надежду.

\- Кроме того, - добавляет Дирк мгновение спустя, - Я вот имею привычку во сне разваливаться на всю кровать, что, в чем у меня нет никаких сомнений, является крайне нежелательным качеством. Так что тебе тоже есть над чем задуматься.

\- Ох, что же, - чувство растет, становясь теплей и уверенней, - Уверен, что смогу с этим справиться.

Ночь довольно прохладная, а на Тодде футболка с коротким рукавом - ту, что была поддета под неё, он стянул, прежде чем отправиться на поиски Дирка, потому что это каким-то образом ощущалось метафоричным. Хотя сейчас ему и начинает казаться, что, возможно, стоило приберечь символичные жесты для ночи потеплее. Ярко-синяя куртка Дирк осталась в офисе, так что вряд ли у того дела обстоят лучше.

\- А ведь знаешь, я был прав, - произносит Тодд немного задумчиво, - Всё это время.

\- Что можно назвать весьма редким случает - быть неизменно правым на протяжении столь длительного времени, - в тоне Дирка слышны дразнящие нотки, и от этого чувство внутри Тодда, это нечто, напоминающее смесь надежды и счастья, разгорается ярче. – И насчет чего же?

\- Насчет всей этой темы с Парами.

\- Оу, правда?

\- Я имею в виду, мы немного говорили об этом. Я всегда был настроен крайне… скептично. Потому что считал, что это тупо, вся эта идея: что мы связаны с кем-то, просто потому что этот человек оставляет на нас какие-то там каракули, из-за которых мы должны ни с того ни с сего просто… влюбиться в него, и все такое. Думаю, в отдельных случаях так оно и бывает, вот Фара с Амандой какое-то время переписывались, хорошо узнали друг друга, но порой это не срабатывает, иногда ты просто ожидаешь, что будешь с этим человек исключительно из-за прихоти системы. И иногда вся эта система – _полное дерьмо._

\- Какая неудивительно панковская реплика с твоей стороны.

Тодд закатывает глаза, но продолжает:

\- Я всегда считал, что люди влюбляются в людей после того, как узнают их. Не верил, что можно влюбиться в человека, просто потому что тот время от времени пишет тебе что-то. До сих пор не верю. И я был прав. – Он слабо улыбается, глядя на развернувшееся перед ними полотно ночного неба перед, усыпанного мерцающими бриллиантами. - Со мной этого не произошло. Мне выпал более длинный путь.

Тодд не смотрит на Дирка в повисшей после его слов тишине. Он не уверен следует ли. Дирк переварит услышанное, и тогда Тодд получит ответ, каким бы тот ни был. Прямо сейчас он все равно уже не может ничего поделать - как и сказал Дирк, это касается их обоих, и со своей частью он закончил. 

Дирк придвигается, пока не оказывается сидящим с Тоддом бок о бок. Их руки совсем рядом, пальцы переплетаются вместе. Они не произносят ни слова.

\- А что это там? – в конце концов, спрашивает Дирк, свободной рукой указывая на одинокую звезду. – Планета или настоящая звезда? Я так и не пополнил своих знаний о космосе.

\- Правда? Ты тогда выглядел заинтересованным. Думал, к этому времени ты уже что-то да разузнаешь.

\- Решил этого не делать, - тон Дирка приобретает наигранно будничные нотки, - Собирался порасспрашивать тебя при ближайшей возможности. Люблю слушать, как ты говоришь о том, что тебе нравится.

У Тодда сдавливает грудь. Он указывает рукой туда же, куда и Дирк:

\- Это Полярная звезда. Она всегда указывает на север, оставаясь на одном и том же месте. Может стать проводником, когда ты в этом нуждаешься, или помочь определить местонахождение. Пока можешь её отыскать, ты знаешь, где находишься и знаешь, куда идти.

\- Вот оно что, - Дирк опускает руку, - Имеет смысл.

Тодд следует его примеру, чуть озадаченный таким ответом:

\- Ага, думаю так.

\- Я про то, что об этом должен был рассказать мне именно ты и никто другой, - и теперь Тодд сбит с толку еще сильнее, но Дирк продолжает, - С тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, не важно, как бы сильно я не заплутал, ты указываешь мне дорогу назад. И это происходит всегда, правда. В какой бы ситуации мы не оказались, кто бы нам ни угрожал. Благодаря тебе я знаю, где нахожусь. Так что, полагаю, вполне имеет смысл, что именно ты рассказал мне об этом, потому что, насколько я могу судить, ты сам – Полярная звезда.

У Тодда нет никаких сомнений, что его сердце колотится слишком быстро, чтобы он мог сейчас разыгрывать спокойствие. Его предает собственное тело, вот дерьмо. Он сглатывает и откашливается.

\- Твоя речь получилась получше моей, - удается справиться с собой Тодду.

\- Что, уверен, станет традицией.

Тодд смотрит на Дирка. Тот не отводит взгляда от Северной звезды.

Ночь в свете уличных фонарей прячет их лица в полутенях, но Тодд все равно может сказать, что Дирк улыбается.

\- Быть того не может, - говорит он, - Просто не может быть, чтобы из тебя был лучший соблазнитель, чем из меня.

\- Само собой, так и есть. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но ты _и близко_ не король флирта. Знаешь, Аманда права, в тебе этого просто нет.

\- Так, ладно. Во-первых, не знаю, когда ты только умудрился обсуждать с моей сестрой мои навыки флирта, а во-вторых, абсолютно уверен, что это чертовски странно.

\- Ну, может быть, я как-то задал несколько вопросов о твоих привычках в этом вопросе.

\- Когда?

\- Во время дела Патрика Спринга, когда выпала возможность.

\- Много времени не понадобилось, да? – усмехается Тодд.

\- Думаю, обрати ты внимание, то заметил бы, что времени понадобилось прилично.

Тодд, наконец, вспоминает, к чему вел изначально:

\- И это не значит, что ты хорошо флиртуешь. Мы оба ходячие катастрофы.

Дирк поворачивается к нему и приоткрывает рот, чтобы, без сомнения, проинформировать Тодда о том, что он-то, Дирк, из них двоих меньшая из катастроф, подкрепив данную мысль примерами Тоддовых эпичных провалов. Отчасти Тодд выпускает руку Дирка из своей, обхватывает его лицо руками и целует, чтобы предотвратить эту тираду, но по большей части он делает это потому, что хочет, _так давно хотел_ , и считает, что всё происходящее означает, что теперь ему это позволительно. И думает, что, черт возьми, вполне возможно, ему было позволительно уже давно, и они оба просто полные кретины. Дирк, застигнутый врасплох, какое-то мгновение продолжает говорить, но быстро включается в процесс, обхватывая руками шею Тодда. 

Когда Тодд с неохотой чуть отстраняется, глаза Дирка все еще прикрыты.

\- Продолжай рассказывать случайные факты о космосе, - бормочет тот, - И я найду неплохой способ перевернуть их с ног на голову, если таков конечный результат.

\- Уверен, больше у тебя не выйдет. 

\- Попробовать-то я могу, - распахивает глаза Дирк, - Ну давай, скажи мне что-нибудь сексуальное о Марсе.

\- Что-то я не уверен, _есть ли такое вообще_. Он насыщенно красный? – он определенно располагает фактами о Марсе получше, в самом деле. Всё это просто рука Дирка в его волосах и этот его взгляд, будто он один, Тодд, имеет значение, так что они все вылетают у него из головы.

Дирк задумывается, чуть склонив голову:

\- Нет, - решает он, - Ничего.

\- Говорил же.

\- Так или иначе, я все равно намерен снова тебя поцеловать, так что начинай думать о действительно полезных фактах о галактике.

\- Галактика существует _не для того_ , чтобы быть полезн…

Губы Дирка заглушают его (похоже, его только что заткнули тем же манером, каким воспользовался он сам пару минут назад), и Тодд не может поделать ничего иного, кроме как улыбнуться, накрывая рукой спину Дирка, чтобы притянуть того ближе.

***

_Бам! Бам! Бам! Бам! Бам!_

Тодд резко просыпается от непонятных звуков и тут же ощущает на своем лице крохотные присоски. Вскрикнув, он несколько секунд барахтается в одеяле, прежде чем принять сидячее положение. Поднеся руку к лицу, он нащупывает прилипшие к тому пластиковые пули.

\- Что за херня? – бормочет он. Он трет глаза, чтобы стряхнуть остатки сна, и видит сияющего как солнышко Дирка, сидящего, скрестив ноги, в своей пижаме на краю их кровати с лежащим рядом игрушечным пистолетом.

\- Что за? – снова начинает он.

\- Постой-ка… - Дирк делает еще один выстрел, - Шесть. Ровно столько, сколько раз ты выстрелил в меня. Теперь мы в расчете.

\- Ты… - Тодд прилагает все усилия, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он прищуривается, - Ты выстрелил в меня?

\- А я ведь тогда _предупреждал_ , что ты еще поплатишься.

\- Но это было, наверное, с полгода назад.

\- Верно.

\- Так ты планировал это на протяжении шести месяцев?

\- И снова в точку.

Тодд обращает взгляд на окно. То распахнуто, а столик под ним педантично расчищен: рамка с фотографией Стелы Чьелли переехала на полку с книгами, лежанка Мэри тоже исчезла из виду.

\- Ты что, влез в окно?

\- Мм…

\- Ты, черт побери, _живешь здесь_.

\- И, позволь сказать, это облегчило процесс. Потому что сначала я планировал это, таким образом занимая себя, когда меня одолевали грустные мысли, а потом мы стали Ну-Сам-Знаешь, а затем я переехал сюда, что _значительно_ упростило процесс планирования данного мошеннического предприятия. То есть, я и так болтался тут все время, но теперь у меня появилась возможность здесь еще и просыпаться, отмечать наиболее подходящие места и то, что может послужить препятствием в процессе, и все такое.

Тодд начинает улыбаться.

\- Мошеннического предприятия?

\- Это кажется вполне подходящим названием.

\- Ты вломился в собственную квартиру.

\- Да, и, как я уже говорил, это потребовало некоторого планирования, так что я засчитываю это как мошенническое предприятие, что крайне волнующе, потому что я впервые занимался подобным.

Он все еще ослепительно улыбается, выглядя крайне довольным собой. Это просто абсурдный поступок со стороны Дирка – нелепый, но вместе с тем и не лишенный доли коварства, и Тодд просто не может не расплыться в широкой улыбке, снимая с себя пули.

\- Ты просто идиот, - говорит он, подаваясь вперед, где Дирк ловит его на полпути и целует.

\- А ты, - говорит Дирк, когда отстраняется, хотя одна его рука все еще лежит на спине Тодда, удерживая его. – Очень, очень странный.

\- Заткнись. Одно из величайших испытаний и загадок, выпавших на мою долю, то, что я нахожу тебя очаровательным.

Дирк проводит большим пальцем по его спине:

\- Просто сердце кровью обливается, - он слабо улыбается и смотрит на Тодда с такой нежностью, будто перед ним самое странное, но вместе с тем и самое замечательное, что ему только доводилось видеть. 

Тодд в течение какого-то длительного момента не отрывает от Дирка пристального взгляда, пока тот, наконец, не вскидывает брови:

\- Что?

\- Я тут думал сделать кое-что до соплей сентиментальное и решился, так что по-честному предупреждаю заранее.

\- Ты умираешь? Мне стоит обеспокоиться?

\- Не будь ослом, а не то передумаю, - Тодд подается назад и роется в ящике стоящей рядом тумбочки, пока не находит искомое. Он стаскивает зубами колпачок с маркера и быстро нацарапывает задуманное, прежде чем успевает струсить или занервничать, и ждет, когда это увидит Дирк.

\- Ты прав, - произносит Дирк мгновение спустя дрогнувшим голосом, - И впрямь сопливо. 

\- Говорил ведь.

Он чувствует, как проседает кровать, когда Дирк прижимается к нему сзади, обнимая со спины. Дирк вытягивает одну руку вперед, и на руках их обоих, теперь оказавшихся вровень друг с другом, становятся хорошо видны выведенных почерком Тодда около локтевого сгиба два вопросительных знака.

\- Не знаю, помнишь ли ты тот наш разговор, - Тодд упорно не смотрит на Дирка. Эмоции улеглись, но он все равно еще немного нервничает. – Насчет вопросов.

\- Ты единственный, кому я об этом рассказывал, - Дирк утыкается подбородком ему в плечо, - Конечно же, помню.

\- Что же… Теперь у тебя есть тот, с кем их можно разделить.

Дирк целует его в щеку:

\- Я заметил, - он скользит рукой по верхней части грудной клетки Тодда и притягивает его ближе, - И не хотел бы никого другого.

Тодд улыбается, вся нервозность рассеивается:

\- Надеюсь, ты там не наступил на нашу кошку, когда забирался сюда.

\- О, она просто дуется где-то в уголке, потому что я переставил ее лежанку. Наступи я на нее – мы бы узнали.

Тодд чуть поворачивает голову, упираясь ею в макушку Дирка:

\- Я тоже рад, что ты – тот самый, - выдыхает он. И чувствует, как улыбается в ответ Дирк.

Уже совсем скоро им придется вставать. Тодд примется упрашивать Мэри выйти оттуда, где бы она ни пряталась, чтобы накормить её, пока Дирк будет делает им кофе. Они переоденутся во что-то подходящее и отправятся в агентство, где будут работать над делом, которое может привести, а может и не привести к тому, что им будут угрожать оружием. Как и всю эту неделю, они засидятся допоздна, совершенно вымотанные вернуться домой и перекусят остатками еды, прежде чем отключиться и, скорее всего, проспать все выходные.

Это будет хороший день.

А пока что они вдвоем сидят в уютном молчании, вдыхая безмолвие утра. Тодд физически может почувствовать сердцебиение Дирка. Он подается чуть назад, и объятие Дирка становится крепче. 

А пока что это хорошее утро.

\- Если я вот так сейчас усну, толкни меня локтем в живот, – бормочет Дирк, - Но только не слишком усердствуй, мне вполне нравится мой живот таким, какой есть, без всяких синяков.

Тодд только улыбается, удобнее устраиваясь в его руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дениш — открытая булочка из слоеного теста в которую добавляются различные начинки: заварной крем, шоколадный соус, орехи, изюм и прочее.


End file.
